European Trip To Remember
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends, and they are going on a trip to Europe together. When they get there, will they get involved with three men that are more dangerous than they can imagine? Co-Written with xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
1. O Canada

****

Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga

A/N: Hiya :)

well this is my next story. well actually, our next story.

Introducing a Demelza Llivell and Terrified To Forget collaboration - _European Trip To Remember_

Us working together is not going to go well. People will get hurt and danger will occur...

Anyways...

We hope that you guys enjoy it :)

**

* * *

**_"O Canada!_

_Our home and native land!_

_True patriot love in all thy sons command._

_With glowing hearts we see thee rise,_

_The True North strong and free!_

_From far and wide, O Canada,_

_We stand on guard for thee._

_God keep our land glorious and free!_

_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee._

_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee."_

"O Canada" - Canada's National Anthem

* * *

It's cold. Who knew Canada could be so cold?

"Bella," Rose yelled, "Where's the damn ketchup?"

I completely ignored her.

I was sitting in a chair in the chaotic hotel room that me and my friends, Rosalie and Alice, were sharing. I was trying to get my body heat back up to its normal temperature. I was so damn cold in Canada. We weren't expecting the current weather temperatures. We were going cross-country, traveling in every state in the United States. We have been on the road for a couple of months, finally ending our cross-country trip in Montreal, Canada.

Rose was complaining; she was sitting on one of the beds, blabbing on about ketchup. Alice was in the bathroom, putting make-up on. I had no idea why; we weren't going anywhere for a couple of hours. But then again, she liked playing the make-up artist.

Alice, Rose, and I have been best friends since diapers; that's almost twenty-three years. Our mothers were friends growing up, and they never lost contact with each other. We were all born in the same year, and we are really tight. We seem to think that we are sisters more than friends. There hasn't been one day that we haven't been together.

Alice is a very bubbly person, pixie-like and short. She always had a smile on her face and is talking constantly. She and Rose love shopping. They could waste their whole life earnings shopping. I think that shopping is fun, but they take it to the extreme. Rose is fun to be around, but if anybody gets on her bad side, she will jump down your throat. Many people think that she is a **, but they don't know her like how me and Alice know her. I fit snugly in the middle of their two personalities. I'm outgoing and amazingly awesome and will try almost anything, within reason of course.

Rose started yelling for Alice to get in the room. Alice yelled back something rude, and Rose said something rude back to her. Alice ignored her just like I did.

"Bella!" Rose hollered, "What if they don't have ketchup in Europe? I mean, we are going to Italy! Anything is possible!"

"Are you serious, Rose?" I asked back, "You really think that they won't have ketchup in Italy?"

Rose looked defeated. "Yes..." she said, almost inaudible.

"Now, think logically about that, Rose."

"Is that a blonde joke?" Rose said defensively.

"No, it wasn't," I said simply. She gets very high-strung when her hair color gets brought into a conversation.

After our cross-country tour, we decided that it would be amazing if we went to Europe. America has great history and everything, but Europe would be much more amazing to see, especially in person. We have always dreamed of going there, and our first stop would be Italy. We love their culture. After Italy, France, England, and a ton of other countries were on our list. With all of our money put together, I knew that we could afford it.

Alice walked into the room and sat down on the bed with Rose. She had loads of cover-up, mascara, and lip gloss on her face.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Rose asked.

"We are going to Europe. I wanna look half way decent."

"We aren't leaving for two more hours, Alice," I said, speaking up.

"Actually," Rose said, "We have to go out before then."

"What now?" I asked.

"I need ketchup. If they don't have ketchup in Italy, I will be disappointed and a pain in the ass. We are going out to get ketchup."

"That is so stupid," Alice said simply, "Why do you need ketchup when there will be hot, Italian guys?"

Rose looked at her, dumbfounded. "You're right. How could I be thinking about ketchup when I should be thinking about clothes and make-up and what I'm gonna say when I meet a really hot guy."

Rose jumped up off the bed and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and started a shower. I looked at Alice and smiled. She smiled back at me.

"How was that?" Alice asked.

"Perfect. She forgot all about ketchup."

"Surprising because ketchup is her favorite condiment."

We both laughed. Then I heard the bathroom door open. Rose stuck her head out.

"But we are still going to get ketchup."

She slammed the door. Alice and I just stared at each other. How could one woman care more about ketchup than men? Alice and I were completely confused. I grabbed a book from the table next to me and started reading. Alice played games on her phone. I heard the beeping of the little cyber ball hitting the blocks and the ringing noise that occurred every time Alice won. A half an hour later, the bathroom door opened, and Rose walked out, her blonde hair dripping with water and towel around her body.

"What are you guys doing?" she hollered, "We need to be getting ready! The ketchup and Italian men are waiting for us!"

Alice and I just huffed as we got up and started getting our things together. I had such poor time planning that I didn't even get my luggage packed yet. Rose and Alice both had three cases full of clothes; by the time I was done packing, I barely had one and a half. I got my toothbrush and ran out the door behind Rose and Alice. They struggled getting the elevator door open. We rode down five floors and walked out the door. We jumped in our Rent-A-Car, throwing everything in the trunk. Rose hopped in the driver seat, and I took the passenger seat. Alice slid in the back next to some lugguge that wouldn't fit in the trunk. Rose pulled out of the parking spot and started driving, but she wasn't going to the airport.

"Where are we going?" I asked, being a backseat driver.

"Take a guess!" She was watching the road but had a huge smile on her face.

"Lemme guess," Alice said, "We're going to get ketchup."

"Precisely!" Rose shouted.

We pulled into a small shop down the road from the hotel. There were only a few cars in the parking lot. Rose got out of the car and motioned for us to follow. Alice and I jumped out of the car and walked in the tiny store after Rose. When I saw the inside of the store, it reminded me of a smaller CVS or Rite-Aid. Rose was already walking down the food aisle. We quickly followed, wanting to get out of here and get on the flight to Italy.

We came across Rose standing in the aisle. She had a look of concentration on her face. She was staring at an area in the aisle filled with condiments. I saw mayonnaise and mustard but no ketchup. Rose refused to give up. She groaned in protest and walked up the cashier.

"Excuse me, but do you have any ketchup?" She asked him.

He said something that we couldn't understand.

"No, I don't want cat shit!" Rose yelled, throwing her hands in the air. He sighed and went to the isle and pulled ketchup off the shelf. She smiled at him.

"One day," she said to us, "You will thank me. Ketchup might not be in one restaurant, and we will be lost without it. But, because of my quick thinking, we won't have that problem."

Alice and I just exchanged a glance between each other. We went into the car and sat in silence until Rose came back. She put the ketchup bottle in her purse and drove out of the parking lot, heading for the airport.

"Did you have to do charades again?" Alice asked, smiling.

Rose huffed. "He didn't understand English at all. He looked at me like I was foreign."

"We are, Rose," I said, staring at her.

She paused for a second. "Oh yea!" she said, remembering that we were in Canada, "I completely forgot!"

We all laughed. We kept laughing until we pulled into the airport parking lot. Alice called the Rent-A-Car people and told them to come and pick up the car. We got all our luggage and headed towards the main gate. We were all bubbling with excitement. I couldn't even believe that we were really here; I couldn't fathom that I was going to Europe. We went through main security, giving them our bags. We took out our tickets and ran straight to the gate. We gave the flight attendent our tickets and jogged onto the plane. We grabbed our seats. We were one of the first people on the plane. We just started talking about what we were going to do when we got there. This was going to be the best trip of our lives.

_

* * *

_

**That's the first chapter.**

**Please tell us what you thought of it.**

**Review :)**

**Luv ya..**

**Demelza and TTF**


	2. Boys Boys Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga...**

**A/N: here is the second chapter of our story.**

**hope you enjoy...**

* * *

_"Boys boys boys_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys boys boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With Hairspray and denim_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them!_

_We love them!"_

_Boys Boys Boys - Lady Gaga_

_

* * *

_

We were talking the whole plane ride. Everything we talked about wasn't really important; it was nonsense stuff. We giggled on about what we were going to do in Italy, who we were going to meet in Italy, and when we were going to call our parents.

"I'm not calling my parents," Rose said, sitting in the middle of me and Alice.

Alice peered over from her window seat. "Why not? You gotta tell them sometime."

"I can't. My mother might actually kill me."

"What did you do that you didn't tell us about?" I said, leaning in to look at Rose.

Rose took in a deep breath. "My mother talked to me before I left for the cross-country trip. She said that I must call her when we get to Canada; then I must come straight back home."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Alice exclaimed. A ton of eyes turned and looked at her. She blushed and whispered, "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because my mother will forget. She will just assume that the cross-country trip is going longer than we expected. Hell, I could even call her and tell her that we are just in California now."

"What if she finds out?" I asked, glaring at Rose.

"Then, I will never come back to America. I will maintain a permanent residence in Italy."

Then something popped into my head. "We have a slight dilemma, Rose."

"What now?"

"Our parents all talk to one another, right?"

"Yea, and..."

"We" - I motioned to me and Alice - "told our parents that we were going to Europe."

"I don't understand where you are getting with..." Her sentence trailed off. "Dammit!" Everyone turned and looked at us again. This time, I heard a ripple of shh's. I continued to looked at Rose. She was in deep thought. "Well, I guess I'm screwed then, huh?"

"Only a lot," Alice said, "Unless we can figure out a way to have our parents not talk to one another."

"Call them?" I suggested.

"Won't work," Rose said, "They will talk."

"Oh well," I said, "I guess you just have to live in Italy permanently."

A huge smile stretched across Rose's face.

* * *

After an hour of talking, we had nothing else to talk about. I pulled out my book, Rose pulled out her iPod, and Alice stared out the window. We were okay with the silence, and I'm pretty sure the other people in the plane were too. I finished my book before the plane landed. I gave my book to Rose, and she gave me her iPod. I started listening to a mash-up of Kings Of Leon when the flight attendant spoke.

"We are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelts."

I did what she told me to do. I kept listening to the music as we landed. When the plane finally hit the ground, Alice and I stood up, but Rose remained in her seat. She was buried in my book. I tugged on her shirt. She jumped at my touch and looked around. She saw everyone else getting up and moving around. She just stared at us for a few seconds. Then she jumped up, slammed the book into my chest, grabbed her purse, and pushed me out of the way. She glided down the aisle, being one of the first people off of the plane. Alice and I just laughed and followed her out.

Rose already had all of her luggage at her feet. Our luggage was sitting next to her. She had a huge smile on her face. She was jumping slightly as we walked over. I grabbed my one piece of luggage, and Alice grabbed her three bags. Rose got a cart and put all her luggage on it. She took it to the main doors and outside. We followed her as she hailed a European taxi cab. There was a man that pulled up in a matter of seconds. He smiled at Rose as he carried all the luggage to the trunk. We handed him our luggage, and he fit what he could in the trunk. Then he shoved everything else in the back.

Rose, Alice, and I squeezed in the back seat together. The man got in the car and turned around to look at us.

"Volterra!" Rose exclaimed.

And with that one word, we were off on our trip in Italy.

* * *

Rose directed the taxi cab driver to our hotel as best as she could. She spoke English a couple of time, and he didn't understand a word she was saying. She said the name of our hotel, but he just got more confused. Finally after ten minutes of debating, he dropped us off at Park Hotel Le Fonti. Our hotel was only six hundred meters from the centre of Volterra. We grabbed our bags, checked into the hotel, got our room keys, and headed upstairs.

We entered our rooms. They were rustic and old-fashioned but still so sophisticated. We figured that it would be better if we each had our own rooms; we had a little bit more privacy that way. Alice jumped on her bed when she opened the door. Rose ran to the bathroom to fix her make-up. I took out all my clothes and threw them everywhere. I hollered really loud and yelled; I couldn't believe that I was in Italy. Rose and Alice ran into my room, and we all jumped on the bed together. After we were done with our excitement, Rose sat on the bed with me and Alice. She looked at both of us.

"Do you wanna go out?"

"Already?" Alice asked, "We just got here."

"If we go out now," I said, "That means we have more time to look for boys."

Rose just smiled and jumped off the bed. "Get ready!" she hollered, running out of my room.

"Time to hunt for boys," Alice said, following Rose.

I jumped up, closed my door, and changed my clothes. I needed to look as sexy as physically possible. I looked at the clothes that we scattered on my floor. I picked up a tight pair of black skinny jeans. I slipped those on and grabbed a white tee shirt. I put on some red pumps that made me four inches taller. I walked into the bathroom with my purse. I put on some mascara and red lip gloss; it accented my pale skin perfectly. I could lightly see my black bra underneath my shirt, but that was the point.

I opened my door and saw that Alice and Rose were waiting for me. Alice was wearing tight blue jeans with a tight black top. Her short hair was spiky and everywhere. Rose was wearing a short skirt with a tank top. She had on pumps just like mine. Her hair was up in a bouncing ponytail.

"Are you ready?" she asked, looking at me and Alice. We both smiled and headed out of the hotel.

We wanted to see Volterra first because we knew it had great history. It had a ton of old buildings and streets, and it really intrigued us. As we were walking to the centre of Volterra underneath the clouded sky, we weren't talking. Our eyes were searching for guys. Everytime we spotted one, our hearts would stop. We'd examine him up and down. If he didn't seem hot enough for us, we would pass him by. If there was one that was hot enough to mention, we would elbow each other in the ribs and point to him with our pinky fingers. It was a plan that we had kept for years and years.

When we entered the main square of Volterra, we stopped to look around. There were shops and restaurants galore. Alice pointed out a nice cafe. We strolled on over and took a seat outside. We pointed to what we wanted on the menus for the waitress, and she came out in a few minutes with our orders. We still weren't talking; we were on the prowl, looking for our prey.

We all saw them at once. They were walking out of a small store across the centre. Our jaws dropped, and our forks fell from our hands.

"Do you see what I see?" I asked quietly, afraid to speak.

"Hell yes!" Rose said happily.

"Who are they?" Alice asked softly.

I didn't have an answer for that. They strolled across the centre and walked a few yards away from us. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. When the passed us, their eyes darted towards us. We all immediately looked down and blushed. I took a brief peek up and saw that the three handsome men were still looking at us. The burly one was looking at Rose, the blond one was looking at Alice, and the chesnut one was looking at me. I quickly looked down again. When I looked back up, they were gone.

"What the hell was that?" I said.

"I have no idea," Rose said simply.

"They were hotter than Hell!" Alice exclaimed, taking a sip of water.

"They couldn't take their eyes off of us," I said.

"Good," Rose spoke, "Now all we have to do is find them again and talk to them."

"You're crazy," I said.

"But you know you want to do it."

Rose was right. I did want to see them again. I wanted to talk to them too. And when Rose said that we were going to do something, she meant it. We were going to see those hot men again.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it :)**

**please do review...**

**Luv ya...**

**Demelza and TTF**


	3. Cloud Nine

****

Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.

**A/N: oh jeez**

**how long as it been since updating? like a week?**

**we are so terribly sorry.. writing stories together is tres difficile (very difficult)**

**we are going to try our best to update every couple of days. and to get our acts together...**

**gonna try to make this chapter the best ever! (hahahaha. we can only hope.)**

* * *

_"If I fall and all is lost_

_It's where I belong_

If you wanna live, let live

_If you wanna go, let go_

_I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender."_

_Cloud Nine - Evanescence_

_

* * *

_The rest of our day was long and tiring. We tried to forget about the hot, Italian men we spotted and focus on other things, such as shopping. I needed a new wardrobe, and Rose and Alice were completely up for helping me achieve that. With the boys in the far, back area of our brains, we went from shop to shop, looking for sexy and inexpensive stuff. In the first store, we found amazing purses and fabulous shoes. I grew at least four inches every time I tried on shoes. Then, we found some cute camisoles and tee shirts and skinny jeans. I bought three camisoles, four tee shirts, and two skinny jeans, red and purple. Everything matched perfectly with the purses and shoes that we bought already. Then, we moved from store to store in search of bargains. By the time we were done, I was carrying eight bags. Rose and Alice had a combined total of twenty bags, and I had no idea what they'd bought.

After the long hours that we'd spent on shopping, we decided to go get something to eat. We quickly went back to our hotel, dropped off our countless amount of bags, and headed back out to eat. we chose to go to Ristorante Etruria and get some grub. We decided to sit outside. After we ordered our food, which took surprisingly long since our waiter didn't speak English, we stared at each other until someone decided to speak. We knew what was on each other's minds. Alice spoke up first.

"What are we gonna do about our boy trouble?" She took a sip of wine.

"What do you mean?" Rose said, exploding, "We are going to give them the night of their lives! That's what we're gonna do!"

People turned around and looked at us. "Rose," I said, "Shut up."

"Sorry," she said, calming down, "I'm just amazed that you of all people, Alice Brandon, would be worried about boy trouble."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She wasn't smiling. "I'm not worried, just being cautious."

"Why? We are here to have a blast, not to be cautious. That's the point."

"You would know, Rosalie Hale, how to not be careful."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "Hold it, guys."

"I'm actually starting to take that as a compliment," Rose said, smiling, "We will be careful, Alice, but they are just like American men."

"We don't know, Rose," Alice said, "They could be mass-murderers for all we know."

"Only time will tell," I said, putting my word in.

"That's the attitude, Bella!" Rose exclaimed, "Learn from her, Alice."

Thankfully, our food came seconds after. We ate peacefully, talking about senseless things. Each one of us downed two glasses of wine, and we were having the time of our lives, not thinking about reality or the mysterious men. We figured that life was too short to live it planned out. If we ran into the men again, we would do something about it. If we didn't see them anymore for the rest of the time we were Italy, then we would be okay with that. I secretly knew deep down that Rose would be heartbroken.

When we were done chatting, we decided that it was time to call it a night. We headed back to the hotel and said good night to one another. I went into my room and fell on the bed. It was soft and comfortable, and I felt somewhat at home. I did miss my mom and my dad, but I needed time on my own. I'd lived with them ever since I was born, and I wanted time to spread my wings and see what I could do with my life. I felt at home with Alice and Rosalie too.

I kicked off my shoes and took off my jeans. I pulled out my Happy Bunny pajama bottoms and slipped those on. I grabbed one more book that I brought with me and sat back down on the bed. I came across the word 'mysterious' and then 'golden'. I immediately thought of the men from this morning. I closed the book and let my thoughts wander.

The men saw us. They stared at us just like we stared at them. They seemed to have a dazed look on their faces when they saw us. I didn't know what that meant, but I immediately got a shiver down my spine when I remembered their faces. There was a look of pure determination on each of their faces. I tried to get rid of the vision and not make myself any more nervous, but I couldn't. I just kept seeing the one man's golden hair and swimming topaz eyes and his pale skin under the clouds. He seemed to shimmer in the right light. I couldn't help but remember these vivid memories.

I sat up and shut off the light. I jumped into bed and pulled the covers over my head. I thought about absolutely nothing until eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a loud pounding on my door. I jerked up and jumped out of bed. I walked over to the door in a daze. I opened it up without checking who it was first. I saw Rose and Alice standing there, completely dressed with make-up on as well.

"Let's go, lazy!" Rose exclaimed.

"Italy awaits!" Alice hollered.

They dragged me into the room and got me dressed. I didn't even know what they'd put on me until I saw myself in the mirror - mini skirt with camisole and Converse. I glared at Rose because of the mini skirt. She just smiled.

We all walked out of the hotel wearing mini skirts and camisoles. I was the only one wearing laced shoes. I checked my phone when we were walking to the center of Volterra; it was almost noon. It didn't even look noon; I could barely see the sun. I slept in longer than I'd wanted to. I still felt tired as I was pulled to a small cafe. I got a strong cup of coffee and a roll. Rose and Alice just stared at me.

"What?" I said, getting tired of them watching me.

"It looks like the wine got to you last night." Alice winked.

"It didn't; I just really tired."

"Did you think about them last night?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I couldn't get his face out of my mind."

"Which one?" Alice asked, interested.

"The chestnut-haired one with the topaz eyes."

"The burly one had topaz eyes too," Rose said.

"So did the blond-haired one," Alice spoke up.

"Do you think they are brothers?" I asked.

"Probably," Alice said, "They all looked really similar."

"Pale face, topaz eyes, beautiful body and face..." Rose listed, "Holy shit, they might be brothers of Zeus!"

"That would be awesome," Alice said happily.

"We don't even know their names yet." I just huffed. "I don't think we ever will."

"Bite your tongue," Rose said, "And take that back because here they come right now."

My eyes darted over, and I saw the hot men walking across the center again. My jaw dropped again; I couldn't believe how beautiful they all were. They each looked different, but then they each looked the same. They could be brothers, and I was determined to find out.

Rose, Alice, and I left a tip with the check on the table. We jumped up and headed out across the center too. Our non-verbalized plan was to walk right past them. Rose would gently bump into one of them and say sorry. This would start a whole conversation. Our plan was infallible; we did this every time there was a smoking hot guy.

My heart was beating as we were about to pass them. They were looking at us slightly. We passed them, and Rose bumped into the burly one. She spun around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, acting perfectly, "That was all my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The big one just smiled. "It's okay," he said with a deep, happy voice, "Your apology is accepted."

"Thanks so much." Rose smiled as big and as sexy as she could.

Then, they turned away. Rose just stood there, dumbfounded, as they walked away from us. They didn't even miss a beat. Rose slowly turned around to face us. Her mouth was wide open, as were here eyes. We just shrugged in her direction, just as sad as she was. Then the unspeakable happened.

"I don't believe I got your name," the man said.

Rose spun around, and we saw them facing us again, each one of them smiling.

"My name is Rosalie," Rose hollered, "And your name is...?"

"Emmett," he said, "Emmett Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." Rose refused to let him go; she kept him talking for as long as possible.

The blond one spoke up. "You have never been here before." He stated it.

"That's right," Alice said, stepping forward, "We're on a European trip."

"How are you liking it so far?" Emmett asked.

"Loving it," Rose said, smiling.

The other man just stayed quiet. He was focused on me completely. I was blushing a lot; I felt weird when he looked at me like that. His face was in pure concentration, and his eyebrows were starting to meet in the middle. His eyes were focused. I looked at the ground, trying to shrug it off. I couldn't.

"Well," the blond one said, "Maybe you need a tour of Volterra."

"We know the in's and out's of everything," Emmett said, "Lived here our whole lives."

Now that I focused on it, I noticed a slight Italian accent. It wasn't very strong, but it was there. It just made them even more sexy. Then I remembered the other one staring at me, and I forgot about everything. I looked back at him and saw that his face wasn't has focused anymore. He was loosening up, and he began smiling.

He stepped forward and spoke up. "My brothers and I could show you whatever you want to see."

His voice was lighter and a bit more childish than the voices of the others. I melted when I heard it. He was looking at me and only me, but the statement was said for everyone's sake. I blushed the deepest red.

"Great!" Rose exclaimed, "I don't believe we caught your names though."

"I'm Edward," the beautiful one said, "And this is Jasper." He pointed to the blond one, who was looking at Alice.

"We would love to hang out with you," Jasper said, looking at all of us.

"Would you like to come with us?" Emmett said, "We were just going to pick up something."

"Sure," Alice and Rose said a little too willingly. I just smiled.

"Good," Edward said. He turned around with his brothers. "Please follow us, Rosalie, Alice, Bella."

The guys walked away. Rose graciously followed, but Alice and I grabbed Rose by her arm. She looked at us with a glare that would shutter your bones.

"Rose," I whispered, catching what she didn't, "We didn't tell them our names." I pointed to me and Alice.

Rose stared blankly at us. Then she looked at the guys, who were twenty paced ahead of us. "What are they? Like psychics or something?"

"I don't know," Alice said, "But that's not normal. I don't think we should trust them."

"I mean," I said, "Isn't it weird that they knew we were never here before?"

"They have lived here their whole lives," Rose said, "Maybe they know everyone that lives here." I could tell in Rose's voice that even she wasn't believing what she was saying.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Go with them. If they turn out to be creepers, then we bolt."

We all looked at the guys. They were thirty paces ahead of us, and they were all facing us. We all blushed. Emmett laughed and turned around. Jasper followed after his brother. Edward just stood there, staring at me. He had the same look on his face as before, pure concentration. I looked at the ground and blushed deeper. I took a peek back up. Edward turned around and followed his brothers.

Rose, Alice, and I exchanged glanced between one another. I took a deep breath. Then we followed them. I could see their mouths moving slightly, and there was no doubt in my mind that they were talking about us.

* * *

**crap, updatig five minutes after midnight here. why, why, why. tried to get before midnight. oh well...**

**I might be updating today again. no school and i'll be bored. i'll be calling TTF for plot of next chappie and typing my life away..**

**hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**Please review!**

**Demelza and TTF**


	4. Animal I've Become

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga**

**A/N: updating at TTF house :)**

**let's see how this goes. she just grabbed my nose. this is first time we are updating in the same room. danger danger :)**

* * *

_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal, this animal _

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself"_

_Animal I've Become - Three Days Grace_

* * *

We followed them slowly, nervously, watching everything that they did. We had to make sure that they didn't do anything drastic. First sign of something weird or out of the ordinary, we would bolt, run for the hills. They went slowly, talking silently to each other. I wished I could hear exactly what they were saying. It would give me an idea of who they were. We just met them, and they were giving me a bad vibe all of a sudden. I looked back and forth at Rose and Alice; their faces showed worry as well.

We were following them down a deserted road; few people were around us. The sun was getting lower in the sky. A shiver went threw my spine as we walked past doors and windows on the houses around us. Rose shivered as well as Alice looked around, curious of her new surroundings. She spotted something before any of us did.

"Bar!" she screamed, pointing ahead of us.

The guys turned around, and I looked at where Alice was looking. Sure enough, there was a bar ahead of us. The dim lights lit up the street, and I heard quiet music. Alice started jumping up and down like an idiot and pointing at the bar. She ran over to the door, smiling.

"Who wants to go in?" she said, still smiling hugely.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Jasper said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"Because it's not such a great idea," Emmett said, agreeing with his brother.

"Don't be such a baby," Rose said, walking over to Alice, "Live for the moment. Don't think."

Alice smiled and opened the door. Rose glided in with her, and I just stood there with the guys, looking like an idiot. I looked back and forth between the men and made up my mind. I just smiled and walked in the bar after Rose and Alice.

It was very dark inside, and the music was surprisingly louder than it was outside. I saw Rose and Alice already at the bar, so I walked over to them. Rose was trying to tell the bartender that she wanted three shots, but he couldn't understand a word she was saying. She just huffed, stood up, and walked over onto the dance floor. She started braking it down to some Italian rock. Alice followed Rose like a little puppy dog and started to mimic Rose's dance moves. I laughed at the sight of them, dancing in a bar that was almost empty. I looked around and saw a few stray people here and there.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the Cullens walked one after another. They had their guards up. They walked slowly over to me. Edward stood next to me as Emmett and Jasper stood next to him. Emmett and Jasper watched Rose and Alice as they danced their lives away. Emmett had a smile forming on his face, and Jasper was just staring defensively at Alice. Alice and Rose walked over to us and smiled innocently. Then they walked over to the bartender again. They tried to get their drinks again, but they weren't succeeding. Emmett walked over to them, and I decided to follow. Emmett leaned over the bar and smiled at the bartender. He didn't smile back.

"Buon pomeriggio," Emmett said, still smiling.

"Cosa?" he growled, not smiling.

"Tre Margaritas." Emmett held up three fingers.

The bartender bent down and revealed three glasses and a bottle full of pre-made margarita. He pour the drinks quickly and handed them over to Emmett.

"Grazie." Emmett smiled one last time at him; he didn't smile back.

Emmett gave up. He turned around, holding the three drinks in his hands. Rose and Alice ran over to him and took the drinks from his hand. They smiled at each other, clinked glasses, and drank half of the alcohol. Emmett walked over to me as Alice and Rose went back onto the dance floor, dragging Jasper with them. Emmett handed me the drink, and I took it with ease. I took a small sip as I looked over and saw Jasper standing in between Alice and Rose dancing. Alice was getting a little too close to Jasper, and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Should I relieve him?" I said, looking at Emmett.

"I'll be back." Emmett jogged over and began dancing with Rose, Alice, and Jasper. All four of them looked very weird on the dance floor together, dancing to music that was indecipherable.

"They are sure having fun," Edward said, walking up next to me.

"Would you like to dance?" I said, holding out my hand. I smiled.

"I'm more of a watchful person." He didn't get my joke.

I slowly put down my hand. "Me too."

I gave up on trying. He was too serious. We just stood there, side by side, not saying a thing as I sipped my drink and watched four people, who barely knew each other, dance together. I actually thought about leaving until Rose and Alice walked away and came over to me.

"Would you like to dance with us?" Alice said, smiling wide.

"Hell yes." I grabbed her hand, thankful to be away from Mr. Grumpy-Pants.

We jogged out onto the dance floor. Jasper and Emmett moved out of the way and let us dance. I broke it down on the floor. We got lower than we could have ever imagined. It was like we weren't even in Italy; this was how we always danced in America. I was having the time of my life, dancing to music that I've never even heard before. Edward appeared by Emmett and Jasper's sides and started talking to them. Then I slow song came on in the bar. Rose and Alice started slow dancing together, but my eyes were focused on someone else. I saw Edward singing to himself while his brother watched my friends. He looked so different when he sang; I couldn't take my eyes off of him as the song continued.

_Problemi da risolvere_

_Se senti l'ansia correre_

_Le foto che non guarderai_

_Perche' non sei quello che vuoi_

_Ma non sei piccola,_

_Ancora piccola_

_Ancora piccola,_

_Per chiederti ogni giorno un po' di piu'_

_Ma non sei piccola,_

_Ancora piccola_

_Ancora piccola,_

_Per chiederti ogni giorno un po' di piu'_

After Edward sang this part of the song, he spotted me looking at him, mesmerized. He quickly looked at the floor and turned away. I ran after him, grabbing him on the shoulder. He was freezing. I was shock away by his frigid body. He turned around, and I melted in his eyes. He stared at me while I tried to get the words to come out of my mouth.

"That was beautiful." That was all I could think of saying. He mumbled thank you. "I didn't think when you said you lived here for you life that you meant it."

"I have lived here for my life. I'm very fluent in Italian."

"That was amazing, Edward. Your parents are Italian then?" I know I sounded stupid asking those questions, but I wanted to know more about him. I needed to know more.

He stumbled on words. "Uh...yes, they are." He paused. "I'm not very, um, tight with my parents. Um, I have to go."

Edward turned and headed towards the door. I, of course, followed after him, not letting him out of my sight. He was down the road by the time I opened the door. It was almost dark outside. I ran down the road to catch up with him. I caught up and grabbed him again. This time, even though his body was cold, I was pleased when I touched him. It felt right, even though I couldn't explain why. He turned around, his eyes flaming.

"Bella, please leave me alone." He said it with great force.

"I don't want to." Those words just stumbled out of my mouth.

"Don't seal your fate, Bella."

I was confused by his words when the bar door opened. Rose and Alice ran up to me, hitting me on the back. Emmett and Jasper walked past us and stood next to Edward. Emmett was smiling, but Jasper was somber and rigid.

"Why did you leave?" Rose asked, sounding bubbly.

"No reason," I responded quickly, "Edward, what did you mean when you said what you said?"

I was staring directly at Edward, but he was looking elsewhere. His eyes were focused on Alice. She didn't notice his fixation. Then, Edward's eyes flashed to Jasper. I noticed that Jasper was glaring at Alice, staring particularly at her neck. I was about to say something, but it all happened so quickly. Jasper crouched down and lunged for Alice. Alice let out a loud, high scream as Emmett and Edward miraculously appeared at Jasper's sides. They grabbed his arms and pulled him back, away from Alice. Alice was still screaming when all three of them were on the floor, Jasper hissing in his throat. Rose and I went over to Alice and held her as she calmed down.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at Edward as he stood up. Emmett was still trying to control Jasper.

"Bella," Edward said, "Please calm down."

"No way in hell! Get away from us and stay away from us!"

Rose and I practically carried Alice back to the hotel. Alice was shaking furiously as we brought her into my room and sat her down on my bed. She stared at the wall as we sat next to her until she started crying. She fell on my shoulder as Rose rubbed her back and arm, calming her down again. I just cooed her, telling her that it would all be alright. I didn't know who I was trying to fool.

* * *

**Well first off, translation time...**

**in order of appearance - **

**good afternoon**

**what**

**three margaritas (if you didn't figure that out, something is wrong with you)**

**thank you (same as the one before. if you didn't figure that out...)**

**Issues to be resolved if you feel anxiety to run photos that look because you are what you want but you're small, small yet still small, asking me every day a little more but you're small, small yet still small, asking me every day a little more (mind you, this is by translator so this may be 100 percent wrong. just trying to make it believable. thats all)**

**alrighty then, translations done. now onto business..**

**REVIEW! :)**

**and hyperlink is on my profile to italian song :)**

**Demelza and TTF**

**(P.S. - tell everyone on fanfiction that you know to read and review this story. we love reviews :D )**


	5. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga**

**A/N: it is a decent saturday night. i am totally avoiding my science homework, my computer is already halfway charged, and i am listening to an amazing song from Vampire Diaries on my computer.**

**Let's just say that I am in an amazing mood. (don't know if TTF is, but i really hope she is)**

**Let's all hope that this chapter goes smoothly. guaranteed it won't, but we can be hopeful :)**

**

* * *

**

_"Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you, I can smell you - Alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head."_

_Haunted - Evanescence_

_

* * *

_

Edward was standing right in front of me. His beautiful gold eyes turned red, and he glared evilly at me. I opened my mouth to plead with him, but he reached for my hands. He grabbed them as I struggled to pull out of his grasp. His hands were ice cold, and his smile was frightening. A low growl came from his throat, and I tried to pull away from him again. He held me tighter. I kicked him in the shin, hopeful that he would falter. He was stone, unbreakable. His smile got wider as his brothers came out of the shadows. When they walked into the light, their golden eyes turned red. I tried one last time to pull away from Edward; I couldn't. Two more figures stepped out of the darkness; Alice and Rose smiled at me happily. I told them to run, to get away. They just smiled bigger as they walked to either side of Edward. They eyes turned blood red, and their smiles disappeared. I screamed as loud as I could as Edward lunged for my throat.

I woke up from my dream screaming; sweat was running down my back. I began hyperventilating, looking around. I was in my hotel room, sunlight streaming through the translucent curtains. I tumbled out of the sheets and stood up next to the bed. My knees were weak, and my hands were trembling. I ran my hands through my hair and then held them, hoping that they would stop shaking. I slowly tried to calm down my breathing; I could hear every breath I took.

When I heard someone knocking at the door, I jumped and screamed. Rose and Alice yelled my name and kept pounding on the door, telling me to let them in. I stumbled to the door and quickly unlocked it. Rose shoved the door open with Alice behind her. Their eyes were wide. Rose put her arms around me, and I collapsed in her arms. Rose and Alice carried me over to my bed; they put me in between them and held me. They were doing what we'd done to Alice last night. Then the questions began.

"What the hell happened?" Rose asked, extremely worried.

"I've never heard you scream that loud," Alice stated.

I crumbled in front of them. Slow tears rolled down my cheeks, and I started shaking all over again.

"Dammit, Bella!" Rose yelled, "What the fuck happened?"

"I..." I began, my voice unsteady, "I had...a dream."

"Must have been a really bad dream," Alice said, "You are never like this."

"It...it was bad." I took in a deep breath; my hands stopped shaking.

"What happened?" Rose asked, calming down.

"Edward..." I said quietly.

"Ha!" Rose said, "That's hilarious because I had a dream about Emmett."

"And I had a dream about Jasper," Alice said, looking at us.

"What does that mean?" I said, the shock wearing off.

"Nothing good," Rose said, "Because my dream was horrible."

"Jasper's eyes became red in my dream," Alice spoke loudly. Rose and I gasped. "What?"

"That happened in my dream, too," Rose said, "And lemme guess, that happened in your dream too, Bella?" I nodded my woozy head. "Damn, what the hell are these guys doing?"

"Why did Jasper attack me?" Alice asked, sounding curious.

"Maybe he's a rapist or something like that," Rose responded sincerely.

"No," I said strongly, "They are something more than that."

"Like what?" Rose and Alice asked together.

I didn't answer them because I didn't have an answer. Something was telling me that they were something very dangerous. I knew that my dream was fiction; there was no way that could be true. But deep down, there was a part of me that had a feeling that something like what I'd dreamt exists in the world.

"You know what?" Alice said, interrupting my thoughts, "We need to go out and get some food and shop our lives away. Is that a plan?"

I nodded with Rose. We all got off the bed, and Rose and Alice left my room to get dressed. Against my better judgement, I got dressed. I knew that we would see them today, and I was terrified.

* * *

  
**Edward's Point Of View:**

The sun was out; that made it impossible for us to walk with the humans. We were to be enclosed in buildings for the day until the sun set. It wasn't something we enjoyed, but in Italy, there was an abundance of beautiful days. We had to become accustomed to the ways of our father.

My brothers and I walked through the many passageways when the sun appeared in the sky. I read their thoughts; they were the same. Jasper was worried and ashamed of what he'd done last night, and Emmett was thinking about Alice Brandon and if she was okay. My thoughts were generally the same though there was a slight difference; Isabella Swan was on my mind. Her face from last night worried me. She looked strong, and her mind was set, even though I was unable to read it. I needed to see her again, to smell her blood and hold myself back from draining her of it. Her scent appealed to me more than anyone else. It was nothing more of a miracle that she came here, and now I fear that I've lost her forever.

Emmett's thoughts shifted to Rosalie Hale. He focused on her body and pictured her naked. That was something I did not wish to see. He pictured himself doing things to her that a vampire should never do to a human. I tuned out of Emmett's mind, fearful of what he'd think of next. I listened to Jasper's thoughts; his were calmer and more worried. He was still thinking of Alice Brandon and what would have happened if he would have bit her. He knew that he would have drained her of her blood in seconds. Her blood appealed to him, just like Isabella's blood appealed to me. Emmett felt the same way with Rosalie Hale.

As we continued walking through the corridor, I tuned out both of their minds. I listened for our father's thoughts. I heard them, loud and forceful. I walked in the direction of his thoughts, Emmett and Jasper following me. I turned through the double doors at the end of the hall and saw the guard leaders standing in the middle of the large room, discussing problems amongst themselves. The three of us walked up to the guard and bowed down at their presence. Aro, Caius, and Marcus stopped talking to our father, turned, and smiled at us. Our father walked away from them and stood in front of us, his red eyes brighter than usual.

"Boys," he said, smiling wider than usual, "Why are here today? Why aren't you out?"

"The sun is out," I said simply.

"That explains it," he said, laughing, "What are you going to do today since you are stuck in here with us?"

He asks us this every time there is sun outside. He believes that our answers are going to be different. We do not wish to be like him and kill; we respect humans, and he refuses to listen to our reasons.

"We are going to walk around and find things that humor us," Emmett responded.

"We are not going to convert to your ways, Father," I said strongly, my jaw set.

"You will one day, my sons. You will see our ways eventually. When you become a part of the guard, you will understand."

"Never will we become like you." I stared my father down, standing my ground.

"Carlisle," Aro said. My father turned around and looked at his guard. "Too bad they weren't here a few moments ago. We could have given them the best humans to eat."

A growl escaped my lips.

"Oh," Caius said, "I looks like Edward doesn't like that."

"No, he doesn't," Jasper said, sounding mad.

Our father turned back to look at us. "It's a real shame when your own sons don't follow in your footsteps."

I bit my tongue. In my mind, I was no related to the man standing in front of me at all. Even though he made love to our mother and raised us, he chose his future and became a vampire. We didn't have to get reeled into this, but he said he couldn't live without us. He chose be evil and kill innocent humans, while my brothers and I chose to hunt animals and to not harm humans. I did not agree with my father at all. I wished I could say these words to him, but I would be harmed if I disobeyed him; he was the law.

"Disregard them, Carlisle," Aro said, "We still need to discuss things."

Our father turned around and joined his vampire brothers again. They began discussing subjects that I knew nothing about. I turned around and walked through the doors. Jasper and Emmett followed me. I stopped halfway down the corridor. Emmett and Jasper stood next to me. They were thinking the same things that I was thinking. We wanted our father to be treated the same way that the humans he killed were treated.

I heard the doors open at both ends of the hall. A member of the guard, Demetri walks up behind us.

He smiled. "The rest of the guard needs to eat."

Emmett, Jasper, and I move to the wall as a large group of people pass us. Most of them are tourists that are here to see old buildings and monuments while others are Italian citizens that decided to take a tour today. There are little children skipping with their parents and teenagers listening to music. They were all bubbling with excitement. Felix was leading the tour as Demetri joined his side. They opened the large doors, and the group was ushered in the room. Then the screaming began. My spine tightened, and my hands began shaking with fury. Jasper and Emmett grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the hallway. We slowly walked to our small rooms, and I collapsed on my bed, still raging with fury. All three of us needed out of here; we needed to escape this hell.

**

* * *

**

**didja like it??**

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**

**Demelza and TTF**

**(P.S. - IMPORTANT! READ! okay, now that you are reading this, whenever you leave your review, could you please before or after the review for the chapter, write whether or not you watch or read The Vampire Diaries. I, Demelza, am thinking about writing a Twilight/VD fanfic, and i wanna see how many people like you guys would actually read it. you can PM me if you'd like instead of writing it on review. totally up to you. okay that's it.. now you may review)**


	6. What I've Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga**

**A/N: updating again :) glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter..**

* * *

_What I've Done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_What I've Done - Linkin Park_

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

The day seemed lighter, happier. Not once did we see the Cullen men or did we think about them. We literally shopped 'til we dropped; our legs hurt so much from walking around from store to store that we eventually gave up after ten stores. We sat down on a bench outside of the last store. No words were said. I let my thought wander to other subjects. Even though I was strongly against it because it would ruin my day, I thought of Edward and his brothers. My dream seemed far too real, lifelike. I told Rose and Alice the first part of my dream, but I neglected to tell them the last part. I didn't want to worry them or scare them. Even just the thought of them becoming what I dreamt would be horrid.

I sat on the bench with my best friends, looking at the crumbling sidewalk and roads, counting the number of people that pass us by. The sun was shining, and I was in the most amazing place I would have never thought I'd be. I jumped up, grabbing my bags, and I turned around and faced my friends. They looked at me, surprised.

"Stop sitting around!" I hollered, "Let's go!"

I jogged away from them and back to our apartment. I ran up the stairs and heard them following slowly behind. I took out my hotel key, passed it through the scanner, and entered my room. I quickly dropped all of my bags on the floor. Rose and Alice were coming up behind me; I grabbed their bags too and dropped them on the floor of my room. I closed the door and grabbed them by their arms and dragged them down the hallway. They didn't ask any questions; they were waiting to see what I would do next. Truthfully, I had no idea what I was going to do.

When we reached the sunlight again and we were on the pavement, I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around and tried to find something to do. I scanned the center, searching for something fun, but instead I found something eerie. In the shadows of the alleyways, I saw a pale figure in a cloak standing silently, watching the people walk by. Alice and Rose followed my eyes because I turned and saw that they too were watching the figure. I couldn't make out his facial features but just looking at him made me shiver. Then, his eyes met ours. I flinched as he glared at us and turned away. For a moment, I saw red in his eyes, but I knew that it was impossible. Nobody had red eyes, but Edward had red eyes in my dream. I took a step forward, hoping to follow him, when Alice grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, incredulous, "Do you want to get killed? He obviously isn't a perfect guy if he is hiding in the shadows there. Just turn around and walk away, Bella."

I wanted to, but I couldn't. There was a part of me that needed to follow him and see who he was. I knew that I saw red eyes, and I was curious. There was something suspicious about Italy, and I was going to find out.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

Bella existed in all my thoughts. Her face kept showing up in my mind, and I couldn't stop it from happening. I felt like I needed to take care of her, like if I didn't know where she was at all times, I wouldn't be able to function. As I closed my eyes on my bed, Emmett and Jasper walked around, pacing. Their thoughts were circling around Rosalie and Alice. I sat up quickly and stared at them.

"Could you refrain from thinking about them?" I asked, annoyed.

"Sorry," Emmett said, looking down.

"We can't help it," Jasper said simply.

"Neither can I," I spoke up, looking at my long, lean fingers, "Bella circles my thoughts, just like Alice and Rosalie are in your thoughts."

"What does this mean?" Jasper asked quietly.

I thought about that question for a few seconds. I didn't know the answer, but I did know that Bella called to me more than any other human being. Her blood made my throat burn when she was near me. As my throat began to burn when I thought about Bella, the door opened, and our father walked in. His black cloak whipped when he took two steps in the room and closed the door. He had a smile on his face. I read his thoughts, and he was intending for all four of us to go out together. He still had high hopes that we would kill humans. Little did he know, that would never happen.

"My sons," he said cheerfully, "How are you doing?"

We didn't respond. Emmett and Jasper felt the same way as me; we wanted nothing to do with our father's ways.

He looked at us and understood the reason behind our silence. "What is on your minds? Something is occupying your thoughts."

Emmett and Jasper took a quick glance at me. Thankfully, our father was unable to read minds like me. I was the only one grace with that horrid power. I continued to stare at my father, debating whether or not I should tell him our dilemma. I stole one more glance at my brothers; their eyes were unreadable, but their thoughts were not. Emmett didn't want me to say anything, but Jasper did. I made the final decision.

"We each have particular people on our minds," I said plainly, my voice showing no emotion.

Emmett was yelling at me in his head. I didn't listen to him; he was giving me a headache. The whole world was, so I just stopped listening to it.

"What people?" our father asked, "Humans?"

"Yes," I said strongly, "Three beautiful, human women. They are drowning our thoughts; we think of nobody but them. We barely even think of ourselves anymore."

Our father smiled. "They are your singers."

"What?" Emmett asked loudly. I looked at him, seeing that he was actually paying attention. Jasper's eyes were glued on our father.

"Their blood sings to you, or another way to say it is that their blood calls to you. We refer to those type of humans as a vampire's singer."

"Have you ever had a singer?" Jasper asked softly, choosing his words carefully.

"I did," our father said, smiling wide.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked curiously. I already knew the answer.

"I followed her down an alleyway and kissed her passionately. Then, I bit her neck and sucked her dry." He smiled. "Her blood was quiet delicious." I flinched when I heard the coldness in my father's voice.

"How could you do that?" Jasper asked seriously.

"What? Do you think that vampire's can hold themselves back from killing a wonderfully luscious human?"

"Yes," I said, my voice ringing through the room. Our father looked at me, glaring.

"Well, it is impossible. Every vampire on the guard has had their singer. Each one of them have killed that person."

"That's horrible," Emmett mumbled.

"The three of you are not true vampires since you refuse to kill. I still cannot believe I call you my sons." He turned around and opened the door, his cape swaying. "Come with me. The sun is getting lower. We are going to go out into Volterra."

He glided out of the room. We knew better than to not follow. I exchanged a longing glance between my brothers and, quickly but hesitantly, followed after our father. We walked down the corridor standing side by side. Our father was ten paces ahead of us, his long, black cape covering up the shape of his body. Light was shining into the windows, coming in at an angle. As we walked in the light, our skin sparkled like a million tiny diamonds. I shook my head in disgust; this was the skin of a killer, and I was forced to wear it.

As the doors to outside approached, I saw the many cloaks and capes that were to be worn outside in the light. I took three large steps past them, not laying one finger on them. Emmett and Jasper stopped in front of them, trying to figure out what they were supposed to do. After many thoughts and worried looks between themselves, they picked up two capes. They ran to catch up with me.

"Why didn't you grab a cape?" Emmett whispered, being sure that our father didn't hear.

"What's the reason?" I said simply, "If somebody sees us, then they will just have to kill me."

I continued forward as my brothers stopped walking. I heard their worried thoughts. They cared about me, and I was talking about dying. That was something that wasn't even thought of, yet alone spoken about. I followed my father diligently, mimicking his steps. I knew that I was a suicide risk; I hated everything about my life. It was all a lie, and I was caught in the middle of it. My still heart hurt over the many thoughts that entered my head everyday, knowing that my father and the race of vampires here loved and enjoyed killing humans. That didn't sit well with me; I was completely against it, but then again, I was one of them.

As our father opened the doors outside, my brothers joined my sides again. They did not have the cloaks on. I smiled slightly as we walked into the sunlight. As we sparkled in the light, Emmett and Jasper looked around, making sure that nobody was looking at them. We walked into a deserted, wide alleyway, rays of light everywhere. There were many exits in the large building; our father chose this one today.

The alley was connected to the main center of Volterra but also many other alleyways, most of them not bright. Our father walked down the alley on the right. We were immediately engulfed in darkness, no longer sparkling. Our father kept his cape over his head and on his body as we walked down the winding path. Jasper, Emmett, and I no longer asked where we were going. We always followed him, in fear that if we did ask, we would be punished or reprimanded. Our father did change us when we were seventeen and eighteen; we still feared being yelled at by our father, especially since he is a vampire that drinks human blood. He was much stronger than us.

As the alleyway came closer to the center, our father's footsteps became quiet and slower. He listened to all the noises around him, as did the rest of us. I opened myself up to the many noises of the humans. I heard a mother asking her child to stop crying, a father yelling at his teen-aged daughter, and a few young friends laughing at a pointless joke. I listened more and heard water getting poured into a glass, a plastic bag flying in the wind, a fork tapping up against a plate. The noises were endless; I always found something else that I hadn't heard before.

Suddenly, our father stopped, and I almost ran into him; I was much too distracted. He was almost in the sunlight, a few feet off. He was staring out into the center of Volterra. He took a deep breath, and a growl was heard deep in his throat. I peered around him to see what he was looking and smelling. If my heart was beating, it would have surely stopped. Standing a few yards away from her hotel, Bella was looking all around her when Alice and Rosalie appeared behind her. I couldn't breath; my father was staring at the woman that I longed for.

Our father was about to take a step forward but stopped suddenly. He saw what I saw; Bella was staring directly at him. Her face was determined. Her friends followed her eyes and were soon staring at our father as well. I read their thoughts, attempting to figure out what they were thinking. Both of them were immediately frightened by what they saw. They only saw red eyes in a black cape, nothing more than that. I wanted to pull my father back, but I saw Bella take a step forward. I willed her to turn back when Alice grabbed her arm. Words were said to Bella, but I did not hear them. I was too busy focusing on Bella and my father's reaction. I noticed that he was suddenly tense, ready to attack. I was going to grab his shoulder when Emmett's large hands pulled me away from him.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I continued to watch those eyes. I never looked away. Alice and Rose kept trying to coax me away from his stare, but I couldn't. It was like his eyes were calling me. I couldn't take it anymore; I took a step forward when Rose and Alice were talking to each other. After that first step, it became easier to walk forward. I was like I didn't have any fears; I was facing them by walking to the red eyes. I needed to know if my dream was true.

Rose and Alice yelled my name, but it was too late. I was already mere inches from the darkness. The red eyes were more predominant as I got closer. I didn't walk out of the light, but I was able to see the figure of the man better. He was in a black cloak, and his face was pure white. He had a devilish grin on his face, and it got wider as I walked forward. He took a step back, soft and without noise. I took a step forward, out of the sunlight. It was then that I truly saw who he was. His eyes were blood red, his face paler than mine, and he looked familiar. He smiled at me. I was instantly reminded of my horrible dream. I was about to walk away when I saw a figure emerge from the darkness.

Edward's pale face and strong body was fully seen as he took a stance behind the cloaked man. Instantly, I knew who that man was. He and Edward had so many similar facial features; he was Edward's father. Then Emmett and Jasper walked out and stood around their father. I tried to say Edward, but nothing came out. I put my hands up to my neck and noticed that Edward's father followed my hand. I removed it from my neck, but his eyes still remained on my neck. I wanted to scream but knew that I wouldn't be able to.

I heard footsteps behind me. I heard Alice gasp and Rose stay silent. Edward's father's smile just got larger. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stayed quiet. I looked at Edward and saw despair in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to do something to help us but couldn't. The father took a step back, forcing his sons to take a step back as well. He motioned for us to walk forward. I hesitated but didn't know what other choice we had. We all took two steps forward, coming within five inches of his red eyes. It stayed silent in the alleyway. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and I felt like everyone could hear it.

Rose and Alice searched for my hands. I gladly took them, grasping onto them for dear life. The father looked at each one of us. He smiled wholeheartedly. He then put his hand up to his face and put his finger in front of his lips. He made a soft 'shh' sound. I looked at him confused. Then suddenly, I felt something hit my head hard. Rose, Alice, and I fell to the ground, still holding our hands.

* * *

**longest chapter yet. i think...**

**please review :)**

**Demelza **

* * *

**Why! You may thank me for the song selection! I have been the one to come up with all the songs! *bows***

**Thank you :)**

**I know I am awesome :P**

**Terrified To Forget**

**

* * *

****She lies... okay so she may be telling the truth. i write my heart out and she picks the song.**

**we have a good thing going on here :)**

**DemelZa**


	7. Sweet Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Twilight Saga, but sadly, I do not.**

**A/N: thank you all for waiting. sorry i couldn't update earlier. the snow didn't help when i was living without power for three days. TTF didn't have that problem :(**

**oh well, that's my luck.**

**now, on with the epicness.**

**

* * *

**_You poor, sweet,_

_Innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes, _

_And testify_

_I know you live to break me_

_Don't deny_

_Sweet Sacrifice - Evanescence_

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I didn't even hear or see them walk next to me in the shadows. I should have been able to sense them and stop them. By the time they had knocked out Bella, Rosalie, and Alice, it was too late to do anything. I couldn't turn back time and prevent it from happening. When the girls hit the ground, Emmett and Jasper took a giant step forward, about to rip Demetri and Felix's heads off. I held them back, knowing that we wouldn't stand a chance against them. My father watched the girls for a few more seconds; then he spun around, a great smile on his face. I didn't share the same excitement.

"Wasn't that just amazing?" he said, looking at us. We didn't respond, unless you call Emmett growling a response. "Don't be so serious. This is just a big game, and they are going to be our game pieces."

Our father walked past us as Demetri and Felix grabbed the girls. Demetri had Bella is his arms, and Felix was carrying both Alice and Rosalie. Bella looked so fragile in Demetri's arms. I wanted to reach out and hold her. I wanted to take her away from this horrible place.

The other guard members followed my father down the dark alleyway. My brothers began to follow. When they noticed I wasn't walking with them, they turned and stopped. I didn't care that they were looking and staring at me. My thoughts were on the sunlight. I was debating whether or not I should walk out into the sun now and reveal my true self. Then the guard would have to kill me. My life would be nothing if I watched Bella die. I knew they were going to kill her; it was in my father's thoughts and eyes. Why not get it over with while I still have the chance?

I looked up at my brothers' faces. They were sad, and it hurt my still heart to see them like that. I read their minds and noticed that they needed me more than I thought. If I left them now, they would have nobody to lead them. They would be forced to join the guard and learn our father's evil ways. I couldn't let that happen. I took a step forward and began walking with my brothers, following behind our father. We eventually lost sight of them, but we were able to smell the scents of our singers. We followed the strong, appealing scents back to our home.

As we walked in, we spotted our father, Felix, and Demetri again. We followed their footsteps, not knowing where they were going to take the girls. My father was thinking though all the rooms that he could take them. Then he decided to share his new findings. We walked to the main room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting, talking amongst each other. When we were close enough, they smelled the girls. They stood up, and Aro walked down to see our father.

He smiled, pleased. "What have you brought us, Carlisle?"

"Three beautiful, delicious women. They are healthy, sexy, American, and delectable."

"Oh, Americans," Aro said thoughtfully, "How interesting. Too bad there is only three. One of us is going to have to live without a meal tonight."

I couldn't take their dry humor anymore. "Nobody is going to be drinking their blood tonight."

Aro looked at me, surprised that I was even talking. "Excuse me? Don't tell me that you have feelings for these women."

"Can't you just let them go? They are here together as friends, and I really wish for it to stay like that."

Marcus spoke up. "Do you find interest in these women, Edward?"

"Only one, sir." I spoke as softly as I could manage.

"Oh, Edward," my father said, "Are these the women that the three of you are attracted to?"

"What?" Aro said, "Their singers?"

"Yes," I said quietly, "The girl that Demetri is holding is named Isabella Swan. The two other girls are Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. It would be much appreciated if you let them go."

Aro let out a loud, high chain of laughter. "Why would we ever do that?"

"It's just one, small request," Jasper said.

"Please just let them go," Emmett spoke up.

"We will not let them back out into the world," Aro said, "It's too dangerous; they know too much. They will be staying here with us. They won't die just yet; they may be useful to us. If they become a hassle though, they will be dessert." He licked his lips. "After all, they all smell _so_ appetizing."

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I was freezing. I hadn't noticed until now, but I was shivering. I turned on my side and found out that it was very uncomfortable where I was laying. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on a cold, hard floor. I turned on my back and sat up. I moved to fast because, all of a sudden, my head was spinning. I grabbed my head and felt a bump on the back of it. I touch it, and it was completely sore. I had no recollection of how it got there.

I looked around me and saw Alice and Rose on the floor as well. They were asleep or knocked out; I couldn't tell. I crawled over to Rose and poked her on the back. She jumped, and her arms flailed in the air. She calmed down once she saw my face. I pointed at Alice. Rose nodded her head, and I crawled over to Alice, too. I poked her on the shoulder, and her eyes popped open. I sat on my butt and looked at my friends.

"Where the hell are we?" Rose whispered, looking around.

"What I wanna know," Alice said, "Is how the hell we got here."

"Where is here?" I asked, looking around me.

We were in a small room. It was old because the bricks that made the walls were crumbling. There was no light coming in the room except for a small window in the top corner of the room. I put my hands on the floor; I shivered again. It was freezing. I stood up and turned around. There was a large door in front of me. The handle was rusted and old, but I was tempted to grab it. I took a step forward and put my hand on the handle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose exclaimed quietly. Alice and Rose were suddenly by my side.

"Do you wanna get out of here any time soon?" I said, still holding the handle.

"We don't even know what's on the other side," Alice said, "And I don't remember how we even got here."

A picture went through my mind. I saw red eyes and a black cloak. I remembered Edward's face in the darkness and the cloaked figure's evil smile. That was Edward's father, the monster.

"I do," I said, "And you will remember eventually."

I tugged on the handle. It wouldn't budge. I pulled on it again, and the door opened with a loud bang. I held my breath as we froze where we were. I didn't hear anything outside the door, so I gently opened it. It squeaked a great deal. I only opened it enought so that I could slip through slowly. Rose and Alice followed my steps. I looked at everything around me. We seemed to be in a castle. Everything was old and older. There were at least four hallways to choose from. Alice and Rose glared at me.

"Now where, genius?" Rose said, impatient.

"I don't know," I said, "Pick one."

Alice stepped forward. "Eenie Meenie Minee Moe," she said, pointing at the hallway to the right.

"See," I said, "That wasn't so bad."

I began walking down the hall, fearless. Whatever I would encounter, I would be able to handle. I'll admit that I didn't handle the first problem too well. But this was a new test. I was a survivor, and I would make it past whatever was lurking in this hallway. I was aware of my heavy breathing. I forced myself to calm down and walk with ease.

The hall was lit with fire; electricity was not present. The heat was getting greater and greater as we continued though the hall. Thinking it would never end, a door appeared in our path, signaling the end of our journey. I was about to grab the doorknob when Rose stopped me.

"Don't! You have no idea what's behind that door! Let's just turn around and go back into our nice little room. Maybe whoever took us will spare us and let us leave."

"Rose," Alice said, "The chances of that happening are slim to none. We have to do it all ourselves."

I smiled at Alice as I turned the doorknob. I pulled the door open, making sure it didn't squeak, and walked into the room. There was sun streaming in the window in the left wall. There were three beds in the room, all perfectly made and kept. There was basically three of everything: three dressers, three lamps, three desks. The room was quite big compared to the little small room we started out in. I walked in even further as Alice and Rose followed me. Even though Rose was against it, she was just as curious as me.

I was drawn to the back of the room. There was a bookcase with at least one hundred books with a few CDs here and there. On the bottom, there was a record player with a few records next to it. I ran my hand over every book in the case. There was classic books like _Wuthering Heights _and _The Scarlett Letter_, but then there were some books like _Atonement_ and_ Gone, But Not Forgotten_. I was intrigued by this book collection, and immediately, I wanted to read every single book and listen to all the music.

I had my hand on a book when I heard the door squeak. I spun around only to see Edward standing in the doorway with Emmett and Jasper behind him. His eyes were wide with excitement. He walked into the room. His brothers followed and closed the door. Edward was only looking at me when he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. His pale skin seemed to glow in the room, and his golden eyes weren't so golden anymore.

"I'm fine," I said, "We're fine. My head hurts, but I'm sure I'll live."

He smiled. "Good. Now all we have to do is keep you away from our father and get you guys out of here."

"Why?" Alice asked softly.

"Because our father isn't like us," Jasper said, looking at Alice.

"We will get you out of here," Emmett said, only looking at Rose.

Edward suddenly became distant. It was like he was focused on something totally different. I wanted to get his attention back, but I was afraid to interrupt him. Emmett and Jasper noticed his distraction and walked up to him. Edward suddenly snapped back into reality.

"We're screwed," he whispered.

I was about to ask why when the doorknob turned. Alice walked over to Jasper, and Rose went over to Emmett. I stood behind Edward as the door swung open. The man in the cloak was back, his smile greater than ever. Edward's father walked into the room, his hands together.

"What do we have here?" he said, "My sons wouldn't be trying to protect the fragile humans? No, I didn't think so. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, will you please escort the beautiful ladies out of your room. Take them to the guard. We are going to see if they are helpful to us or not."

* * *

**That's the chapter..**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review :)**

**Demelza and TTF**


	8. Whisper

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: today is the day that true identities are going to be shown ;)**

_

* * *

_  
_Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)_

_  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)_

_  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
_

_Whisper - Evanescence_

* * *

Rose, Alice, and I were walking through the long corridors. Edward's father was in front of us, and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were behind us. I felt like I was boxed in. The further we walked, the more the walls seemed to be caving in. I felt trapped in the castle-like atmosphere; I wanted to see sun and breath fresh air. I had a feeling that wouldn't be happening for a long time.

The corridors seemed to get colder and colder the further we walked. I shivered slightly. I looked at Alice and Rose; their arms were crossed, and they were shivering as well. I wanted to look back at Edward to see if his eyes would give something away about where we were going. I felt that if I did that though, his father would sense it. I actually feared my life.

When we turned a corner, I saw two large doors in front of us. Edward's father's cloak fanned out as he walked to the doors. He grabbed onto the handles and swung both doors open at the same time. He flowed into the large room. Instinctively, Alice, Rose, and I stopped right before entering. I considered turning around and walking away from this whole mess. I knew that my friends were thinking the same thing. Then, two, strong hands touched my shoulders. I turned my head and saw Edward's face inches from mine. He pushed on me, nudging me into the room. I was completely against it, but something in Edward's touch made me trust him.

I stepped in the large room. There were windows on the top of the walls; light was streaming in slightly. I noticed a rise in the temperature. The room was bigger than anything I'd ever seen. I felt small compared to everything that was in it. There were large chairs with statues and other ancient things in the room. My eyes wandered to the front of the room. I saw four people standing before four large chairs on stairs. Draped to the sides of them were other people in black outfits; they looked more menacing than the four people in cloaks. I recognized one of them; it was Edward's father. He looked scarier that before, standing with men that looked exactly like him. His face now showed no emotion.

I stopped about five yards away from them. I looked up at them, afraid to go any further. My heart was pounding again, and I feared that they heard it. I suddenly didn't feel safe anymore. I looked at Rose; she was shaking uncontrollably. I wanted to hug her and make her feel better, but I was frozen in my place. Rose's eyes were glued to the men standing before us. I slowly looked over at Alice; she was standing still, staring at the men as well. Her face was curious and indifferent. She looked like she knew something that I didn't. I looked back at the men. The tallest one and the one that seemed to be the leader stepped forward.

"Walk forward." His voice rang thoughout the whole room. It was strong and powerful, and a shiver went down my spine.

I stared at him, still frozen in my place. Alice was the only one that stepped forward. She walked with such grace and power; she didn't even fear them. Once I saw her courage, I grabbed Rose's shaking arm and pulled her forward with me. There we stood, staring at four menacing men who possibly wanted us dead, and we were mere feet from them. I stared up at the man who spoke, waiting for him to talk again.

"Welcome." His voice sounded slightly more pleasant. "Welcome to our home. We are the Volturi Guard." This was like a whole different language to me. "Oh, I forgot. You have no idea who we are. I am Aro, and these are my brothers." He gestured towards the men around him. "We are a part of a very powerful guard, a very feared guard." His voice became less pleasant. "My brother, Carlisle, brought you here today because he found you intriguing. Women like you are interesting to us. We would love to get to know you." He smiled evilly. "Please, don't be scared though. We will only kill you if you are a threat to us. So far, you're in the clear."

I shivered unintentionally. Aro continued to stare at me. He licked his fine lips, and I swear I heard a growl come from him. I forced myself to take my eyes off of him. I looked around at the other members of the guard. Each one shared two things in common: their eyes and their skin. Their eyes were blood red, and their skin was pale and pasty. There was a slight glow to it from the sun's light.

"I see that you are curious, Isabella Swan," Aro said. My eyes went back to him. He was smiling. "You will know what we are in good time, but for now, we would love to know some things about you." He was still staring at me. "I'm aware that you and your friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, came to Italy as a trip. Are you having a good time so far?" He grinned.

I looked at the guard quickly. They weren't sharing his facial expression. They were unreadable. I looked back at Aro. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I don't think these questions are necessary, Aro."

I turned around and saw Edward stepping forward. He walked past us and stood in front of me.

"I mean no disrespect, Aro," Edward said strongly, "But I feel that these questions are unnecessary. You capture these poor, innocent girls and torture them with pointless questions. I think it would be best if you made it to the point already." Not once did his voice falter.

Aro's expression changed. He suddenly looked pissed off. "How dare you speak to me like that?" His voice was no longer happy. "I deserve more respect than that. This is not the child that Carlisle raised. What has happened to you, Edward? You are against everything that we are doing for you."

"Because we believe it to be wrong."

"We?"

"My brothers and I. We don't believe in your habits. We never have, and there is nothing you can do that is going to change the way we feel about you."

Aro stayed silent for many moments. Then he spoke. "Felix, Alec, Demetri, please remove Edward, Emmett, and Jasper from the room. They do not deserve to be here, no matter how much they care about the three women here."

Three men that were beside the four cloaked men stepped down from the stairs. Two of them passed us and grabbed Emmett and Jasper. The tallest one grabbed Edward. He pulled him away from the guard. Edward tried fighting back, but he didn't break free from the man's grasp. He, unwillingly, was taken out of the room with his brothers. The doors were promptly shut, and three men took their places again on the stairs.

"I'm terribly sorry for that rude interruption," Edward's father, Carlisle said, "It will never happen again."

"You better make sure of it," Aro said. His eyes went back to me. "Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice, it is truly a pleasure to have you here. We have a feeling that you will be of great help to us. Your abilities are going to ensure that you live." He stared at me, not talking. "I'm surprised that you aren't asking more questions. Most humans ask questions when their lives are at stake. Rosalie seems very scared, and Alice seems to not care about what is going on. I like Rosalie's reaction, not Alice's." He was suddenly down by Alice. He picked up her chin and glared at her. "Now tell me, child, why aren't you afraid?"

Alice stayed completely cool. "I have an idea about what you are." She smiled, sassy.

"What are we then?" Aro asked, disbelieved.

"If I told you already, it would ruin all the fun." Her smile disappeared. "Besides, I have more than one theory. It would be pointless to list them all, just like it is pointless to even be talking like this. Cut to the chase; stop fooling around. Edward was right; this shit is unnecessary."

I was applauding Alice in my mind. Aro stood before her, amazed by her reaction. I was amazed. This was something that I didn't expect from Alice. Rose's jaw was down, and she was staring at Alice as well. Aro turned around and was miraculously back by his chair.

He glared down at all of us. "If you're so curious, then I will tell you what we are. We are the world's most dangerous predator. We drink the blood of humans, humans like you. We enjoy killing and hearing the screams of our victims. We are vampires, and you may become our next dessert." He licked his lips.

I tried to grasp everything that he'd just said. I heard the words 'vampire', 'blood', and 'drink'. That was enough for me to know that we weren't making it out of here alive.

"What the fuck?" Rose yelled, staring at Aro, "Are you fucking kidding me? You expect me to fucking believe that!"

"Yes." Aro was in front of Rose. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. She screamed as his lips touched her neck. He opened his mouth when I reached out and pulled Rose. She was immediately out of Aro's grasp. She was shaking and near tears. Aro collected himself. "Do you believe me now?" His glare could penetrate a wall.

"I...I believe...you." That's what Rose managed to say before her knees gave out. I grabbed her by the arms and picked her back up. She held onto me for dear life.

Aro walked over to Alice. He stared at her evilly. Alice looked back at him.

"Figures," she said. She looked down at her nails and began staring at each one of them.

Aro glared at her. "You aren't afraid?"

"Your red eyes gave it away," she said, looking up, "And I'm guessing that the dude over there" - she pointed to Carlisle - "is all for human blood, but his sons, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, are not. That would explain why their eyes are gold and not red. But what I'm still guessing over is whether or not they are his real children or if he just turned them."

I stared at Alice. I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. I was still fitting the puzzle pieces together, and she already knew everything about them.

"They are my real children," Carlisle said, "I'm their biological father."

"Hmm. That's very interesting. You changed your own children, and they don't even benefit you."

"We are definitely not killing you," Aro said, "I am interested to know what goes on inside your head. You are going to stay with us."

"Only if my friends can stay as well, and you will not kill them. If you do, I will kill myself." Alice's voice didn't falter.

"As you wish. They may be helpful to us as well. Only time will tell."

I stared at Alice as Aro walked back up to his brothers. I knew that if Alice hadn't have said anything, I may not be here right now. I didn't know how to feel about the Volturi or the fact that the man I adored was a vampire. I was unaware of what they could do, and I didn't want to find out anytime soon. Alice looked over at me and Rose. She gave us a hopeful smile, winking at us. I smiled back, thankful that she was here with us. I continued to hold Rose as we waited to hear what the Volturi had to say.

* * *

**That's it :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and Review.**

**Demelza and TTF**


	9. Kryptonite

****

Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..

**A/N: have zero idea what is gonna be written.**

* * *

_If I go crazy,_

_Then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might._

_Kryptonite - Three Doors Down_

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

Felix let go of me forcefully. I was thrown into the hallway with my brothers. We watched the doors close on us again, and we knew that we were never getting back in.

"Dammit!" I yelled, punching the wall. The brick crumbled.

Emmett and Jasper walked up to me. "What the hell are we going to do now?" Emmett asked, just as mad as me.

"If we don't get in there," Jasper said, "The girls might..."

"Die," Emmett said, finishing Jasper's thought.

"I know. I know," I said, getting perturbed. I knew what both of them were thinking.

I began pacing back and forth. My hand instinctively went up the the bridge of my nose; my forefinger and thumb held the bridge of my nose tightly. I was in deep thought, and I needed to find my center. I slammed my hands up against the wall, the bricks crumbling again. I dug my fingers into the wall, my thoughts drowning out Jasper and Emmett's thoughts. If I didn't get in there soon, Bella could die, and my father might be the one who kills her. I walked over to the doors and put my ear directly on one of the doors. I couldn't hear a damn thing. I pushed myself off the wall and stormed past Emmett and Jasper. I needed to get someone that would distract the Volturi. Once Emmett and Jasper saw me leaving, they followed gracefully.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Rose, Alice, and I locked arms, afraid to let go of each other. Rose was still shaking, but Alice was as light as a feather. She was busy looking at her nails again. I stood in between them, not knowing how I felt. I looked at Aro and the rest of the guard and wanted to run away as a fast as possible. I knew that they could kill me in one easy movement. I was kind of interested in them though. I wanted to know why Edward's eyes were different than the rest of their eyes and why they didn't have fangs. As I said, I didn't know how to feel.

Aro was talking quietly to the other guard members, including Carlisle. I couldn't believe that Edward's father was a cold-blooded killer. Then, I began thinking: was Edward just as bad as his father? I erased the thought from my mind; Edward said that he was against his father's ways. I believed what Edward said or else they wouldn't have escorted him and his brothers out of the room. Escorted really wasn't the correct word. They, more or less, forced him out of the room.

My eyes wandered towards the doors. Was Edward out there? Why wasn't he trying to get in? I couldn't believe that I was actually worried about a man that could kill me just as easy as well. He may not even like me; he may just want to suck my blood. I shivered at the thought, becoming scared again. My eyes darted back to the guard. I watched them speak to one another again, quiet and reserved. Aro turned back to us and walked over to us.

"Girls," he said, his voice chilling, "We would love for you to stay with us. We are very interested in you."

We stayed quiet. I wasn't too sure what 'interested' meant for the guard.

"I hope you don't mind, but you will be staying for probably the rest of your stay here." Rose's eyes bulged. "Actually, you may be staying longer." My eye's bulged, but Alice's didn't.

"You can't hold us here against our will," Alice said, staying cool and calm.

"I believe we can," Aro said, "We are, after all, vampires."

"Our parents will wonder where we are at, and they will come looking for us. Your plan will never work."

"Your families will never find you."

Alice shut up. Rose let out a little whimper, and I clutched Alice and Rose tighter.

"You shouldn't be afraid of us. What we are going to do to you will be far better than going back to those boring lives of yours again. Your lives will be much more interesting with us."

Alice barely opened her mouth. "We don't want to stay with you."

"Oh, but you have to now. There is no way out of here. You are our prisoners."

The whole guard smiled, obviously aware of a plan that we didn't know about. Rose held onto me, and Alice tried to stay strong. She was desperately trying to not be afraid of them, but her strength was slowly disappearing. Her knees were shaking slightly, and her breathing became quicker. I squeezed her arm tighter; she smiled slightly and stopped shaking. We were all in this together.

I knew what was ultimately going to happen to us: we were going to be turned into vampires, blood sucking vampires. They wanted to keep us here and use us. I looked at the large amount of thirsty vampires in front of us. I didn't want to become like them; I wanted to go back to America and see my family again. I didn't want to make these vampires my permanent family. As much as they annoyed me, I longed to see my mother and father now more than ever.

"Aro," a vampire said, stepping forward. He was lean with bronze hair. He reminded me of Edward but evil. "If they are going to stay with us, I want the brunette in the middle."

I shivered as he smiled at me, and Aro laughed. "Demetri, calm yourself. You will get her soon enough."

The vampire called Demetri winked at me and walked back into the group. I shivered again as I thought about being with someone so vicious and evil. I couldn't even imagine being with someone so horrible and menacing.

I heard a bang right before Aro was about to talk. I turned my head around and saw that the doors were opening. Edward pushed the doors open with so much force that they hit against the walls. Emmett and Jasper were standing next to him. They looked fierce and determined. As they walked in, I saw two vampires appear behind them. Each one of them was short and was extremely pale with red eyes. They smiled as they walked in and saw the Volturi.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I found them on the outskirts of town, fooling around with an innocent human. I pulled Stefan and Vladimir by their collars and dragged them back to Volterra. The whole way there, they were complaining and wondering why they were being forced to come with us. Emmett and Jasper eventually dragged them when I got tired of them. They didn't put up much of a fight; after all, they were older than the Volturi.

I ran through the doors to the castle, avoiding every patch of sunlight and vampire in the castle. I took the back corridors with Jasper and Emmett following me. Stefan and Vladimir finally started walking on their own two feet after we told them what we wanted them to do. They gladly obliged because they despised the Volturi and their ways ever since they kicked them out of their rightful spot in the vampire world.

I walked through the main hallway, the double doors in front of me. My brothers were standing next to me, and I pushed the doors open with as much force as I could manage. I wanted them to know that I was here and I was pissed. All eyes were on us as we walked through the doors. Isabella was staring at me, and I wanted her to know that I wasn't going to leave her here. I heard Vladimir and Stefan walking behind us. We stopped behind Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie, and Stefan and Vladimir walked past us. They stood in front of Aro, huge smiles stretched across their faces.

"Stefan, Vladimir," Aro said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard that you wanted us to join the guard," Vladimir said, following our plan perfectly.

Aro was taken aback. "What? I never said that."

"Oh," Stefan said, "Well, we heard it through the grape vine that you wanted us back in our rightful places."

I was grinning at how well this was working out. I took a step forward towards Bella. Emmett and Jasper did the same. The girls were too focused on the newcomers that they didn't notice us moving up and neither did the guard.

"Who would have told you that?" Caius asked.

"No offence," Marcus spoke up, "But you are not needed here, Romanians."

"Why not?" Stefan said.

Vlad spoke up. "We would definitely bring something new to the table."

"As Marcus said," Aro responded, "You are not needed here."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Vlad said.

"Because we are pretty sure that we heard someone tell us that we are needed here," Stefan said.

"And why would anybody lie about something like that?"

"You heard wrong." Aro was getting perturbed. We would make our moves now. Aro hit a soft spot.

"Are you questioning our judgment, Aro?" Vlad asked.

"Are you implying that we can't tell the difference between fact and fiction?" Stefan asked, sounding just as mad as Vlad.

"No, I just thought that..."

"Well, Aro," Vlad said, "This is barbaric. We are just as good as you, maybe better, and you..."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I gave my brothers the signal. I knocked Isabella off of her feet, my hand falling on her mouth. She wimpered in my hand as I turned around and ran at vampire speed out of the room. Emmett and Jasper were right behind me. I didn't hear Aro or our father scream when they figured out what we'd done. I ran as fast as I could, getting out of there. I went all of the back ways, running out of the castle and into a dark alleyway. I kept running, afraid that if I'd stop, the Volturi would be right behind us. There was only one place where we knew the girls would be safe, and that's where we were running to.

* * *

**That's it. Yepz.**

**Demelza**

* * *

**I take credit for bringing in Vladimir and Stefan, and then them acting like idiots...all me :) thank you, thank you very much :)**

**TTF**

**

* * *

****I was having brain spasms. I didn't know what to write. That is my defense as to why I needed TTF's help. I thought of the whole Edward rescue Bella though so that was my idea :)**

**Demelza**

**(P.S. - And I think that Kryptonite fits perfectly for the chapter. A big shout out to TTF for that. Like we said, I write the chapters; she comes up with the songs.)**


	10. One

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: just gonna continue with the story. and have you guys thought about who they are going to see???**

**

* * *

**

_It's my dream, my home_

_My life, my soul._

_It's my dance, my song'_

_My love, lives on._

_One - Cody Simpson_

**

* * *

**

I carried Isabella far away; I didn't want them to be able to find us. Emmett and Jasper followed me graciously, and I was pleased by the distance we covered in a short amount of time. I was travelling faster than them, but they caught up when I stopped in the field before the large chateau that I was heading for. It was far enough away from the Volturi and our father that I knew they wouldn't find us. My father would never think that we would ever come out here.

I let Isabella out of my arms in the cloud-covered field. Thankfully, no sun was present; that would be another thing I would have to explain. I kept her steady as her feet touched the ground. Her knees were shaking slightly, and her eyes were wide with fright. I kept my hands on her shoulders until Emmett and Jasper showed up with Rosalie and Emmett. Once Jasper and Emmett put their girls down, Isabella pulled away from me. She looked frightened as she took a few steps back. Alice and Rosalie joined her, backing away from me and my brothers. They locked arms in an attempt to stick together and stay away from us.

I was reading Rosalie and Alice's minds. Rosalie was terrified of us, shaking at the knees and arms uncontrollably. Alice was calmer but still worried because she thought that we were going to kill her and her friends. When I tried to read Isabella's mind, my mind came up blank; I couldn't read her mind. It was the only time in many, many years that I have never been able to read the mind of someone else. I was confused; was Isabella different than the rest of humanity? Was I changing? All these questions circled my mind. I read the minds of many people on the street every day. Why was Isabella any different?

I took a step forward with my brothers, my arms outstretched. Isabella and her friends took another step back. I put my hands down, knowing that I was unable to communicate with them like that. I touched Emmett and Jasper on the shoulders, pushing them back slightly. I took a step forward; they didn't copy my movement.

I stood directly in front of Isabella, trying desperately to read her mind. I knew that my face was in deep concentration. I tried and tried to read her mind. I needed to get a look inside that beautiful mind of hers and see what she was thinking. I was unable to tell if she was scared of us. By the look on her face, she looked strong, but looks are only one-half of it. She may look strong on the outside, but there may be more beneath the surface.

She stared at me with the same amount of concentration and curiosity that I was emitting. She let go of her friends and took a step forward. Alice and Rosalie linked arms with one another. Isabella looked confused and curious at the same time. She was mere feet from me when I heard her beautiful voice.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I took a step back, away from Edward, as Rose and Alice grabbed my arms. We held onto each other like we had been doing recently. I didn't know what time it was or even what day it was, but we were in a field. The brothers were walking closer to us; we took a step back. Edward had his arms outstretched like he was trying to reach for us. I instinctively took a step back; I wasn't going to trust him, no matter how perfect he was perceived to be.

I looked at his face, deep in concentration. I was wondering why he was focusing on me. His hands were back down at his sides. He briefly touched his brothers, pushing them back. They stayed where they were as Edward took another step forward. This time, he was completely focused on me. It was like he didn't even see Rose and Alice. I was suddenly hypnotized by his golden eyes. I took a step forward. His face was still concentrating on something; I didn't know what though. My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"What the hell are you so focused on?" I asked, breaking the silence that had formed.

Edward seemed to jump out of his trance when I spoke. He stared at me, his eyes taking every part of me in. He looked at my face, then my torso, then my legs. It was creepy; it was actually interesting. It wasn't like he was trying to check me out. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful creature in the world. His mouth was partially open, but no words were coming out. He looked hypnotized by my presence, but I couldn't understand why. I had every reason to be amazed by his beauty but not the other way around. I wasn't anything special; I was ordinary. Edward was far from ordinary; he was a vampire.

"I would like an answer." I spoke to Edward again. "It's the least you can give me."

His eyes, which were staring at my neck, suddenly focused on my face. He looked directly in my eyes, soaking up my words.

"Isabella," Edward said softly through his soft-looking lips. I almost fainted when he said my name. It was so romantic when he said it in his light Italian accent.

I waited for him to continue with his thought. "Yes, Edward?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"Oh." He paused. "It's not safe where we were. I decided that it would be better if we brought all three of you here."

I forgot that Alice and Rose were here with us. The conversation and intoxication by Edward seemed to personal; I felt like we were alone. I turned around and saw Alice and Rose still standing behind me where I'd left them. They had their arms locked together, me missing from the puzzle.

I turned back around and saw Emmett and Jasper now staring at me. But when I looked closer, I saw that Emmett was staring at Rose, Jasper was staring at Alice, and Edward's eyes were back on me. I looked closer and saw that he was staring at my neck again. I took a step back when I saw his mouth open again and his tongue lightly touch his lips. Edward immediately noticed what he did wrong and closed his mouth. He took a step forward, reaching out for me again. I turned around, not letting him touch me, and grabbed Rose and Alice by their arms.

I pulled them away from Edward and his brothers. I didn't know if they were following us, but I didn't care. I would try to get away from them anyway; they didn't look as strong as the Volturi did. We ran up the hill together, not falling, as I saw a chateau appear in the hills. I kept running, but I was engrossed in the picture-perfect house. My rate slowed down, as did Rose and Alice's. I eventually came to stop as we were a few yards away from the castle-like house. I noticed a quick movement in the house. I took a step back, but Edward was right behind me. I gasped as he put his hand over my mouth.

"There is nothing for you be afraid of. We will not hurt you, Alice, or Rosalie. Trust us. We are nothing like our father."

I couldn't help but believe him. What were my other choices? Edward walked around me and began towards the house. Emmett and Jasper followed him but not before looking at Rose and Alice. As they contined forward, I exchanged glances between my friends. Rose's face was terrified, and Alice was moderately worried but intrigued. I shrugged at them as I followed the brothers. Alice and Rose flanked my sides.

"Aren't you worried about what's going to happen in here?" Rose whispered, her voice shaking.

"If this is how I am meant to die, then so be it." I figured that was the best answer to all my problems here.

"At least we'll be dying surrounded by hot guys," Alice said, snickering.

I smiled as the brothers walked into the house. We followed them up the stairs, careful of where we stepped. I slowly opened the door again, looking around for the brothers. They were standing in the living room, looking at us curiously. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face as Rose walked into the room. She looked at him briefly; then she quickly looked at the ground, blushing. I grinned as I heard footsteps behind me. My back tensed up as the footsteps came closer. Then I saw a medium-height woman walk around the three of us and walk over to Edward and his brothers. She had a bubbly feeling about her; her face was heart-shaped. She had red-tinted hair, wavy and voluminous. She smiled at us, her gold eyes glowing.

"Who did my sons bring to see me?" she asked, her voice higher than I imagined, "This is completely unexpected."

"Mum," Emmett said, "These are Rosalie, Alice, and Isabella."

"Three women for three vampires." The word came so easy to her. "Your singers."

"We are assuming so," Jasper said, "Yes."

"Well, they are very beautiful. I wouldn't expect any less from my sons."

"We are here, you know?" Alice spoke up.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "What a poor host I am. I am Esme Cullen. I am the mother of the three men you see here." She sniffed the air. "And I see that you have met their father already." She growled the words.

"We have," I said strongly, "He was...very interesting."

"I've hated him since he changed my sons and myself." She was angry. "We will not talk about him anymore as long as I am in this house."

There was silence until Alice broke it. "Are you their biological mother?"

"I am. I gave birth to these wonderful men. I am proud to be their mother." She smiled, the mood in the room getting lighter.

"How can you be proud of them?" Rose exclaimed, "They are killers."

Esme's face darkened. "They are nothing like their father. Haven't they told you that? They do not kill humans, or they most certainly would have already killed you three. They only feed on the blood of animals. They do not believe in killing humans as a game as their father does."

It was quiet in the large, clean living room as Esme's smile appeared on her face again. "I'm sorry that I lost it there. I just don't appreciate those that make assumptions about something that they know nothing about."

Esme smiled and walked out of the room. I heard a cabinet open in the kitchen and the refrigerator door close. I smelled cinnimon in the house immediately. Rose, Alice, and I seemed to loosen up as the fragrance of food floated through the house.

"I'm sorry about our mother's forwardness," Edward said, stepping forward, "She loves us too much." I just nodded, not knowing what to say. "You will be safe here. Even if our father finds out that you are here, he won't travel the distance and face our mother." I heard humming in the kitchen. "Don't be fooled, but she can be a monster when she wants to be."

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love writing this story :)**

**Review...**

**Demelza**

**

* * *

**

**I must change this for myself cuz when she signs both names she writes "I" I have a part in this to VICTORIA!!!! (HER REAL NAME :p)**

**Sorry, I just had to point this out :)**

**TTF**

* * *

**Well, if you're gonna be like that JACEY! :)**

**Demelza**

**(Don't you just love our commentary?)**


	11. Run To You

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**i was getting hit with a tootsie pop. not nice, jacey, not nice..........................\\...\.....................\....\.\.\**

**..\...]\.]=.'.,m klgtfv6b**

**epic. well, keyboard fight just sjohy7ctf6hb3swe... aww, that didn't work.**

**before i was rudely interrup.....**

**hehehe....this is jacey...world dom-i-nation!!!!!!!!!! i-h...i mean hmmmmmm..............HI!!!**

**she has officially lost it. and she interrupted me again. i typed agaiun the first time :)**

**okay, moving on. i think we are going to move on here. fail. epic fail.**

**alrighty, ummmm, cheeseburgers just fyi. (inside joke. tyutgdghy. get away jacey. fail.)**

**jacey's computer just talked to me. ummm, it hates me epically. fail.**

**we are laughling uncontrollably. and at first i wrote flaughing, and now we are laughing even more.**

***controlling ourselves* we got absolutely nowhere with the story so far. jacey just choked on her own spit. hotness.**

**jacey is now crying. laughter is not good for us.**

**you must get 15 minutes of laughter a day, and if you don't, it is unhealthy.**

**hope we are making you laugh. jacey just choked again.**

**there is ketchup on a plate next to us. failure. epic. failure. it's hard. hehehehehehehe :D**

**'let's gather round the campfire, and sing our campfire song! our c a m p f i r e s o n g song! and you don't think that we can sing it faster than your rong! but it will help if you just sing along. bum bum bum!' *double time***

**'it's getting hot in here! so take off all your clothes! i am getting so hot! i wanna take my clothes off!'**

**'1 2 3 not only you and me. got one eighty degrees and i'm caught in between...'**

**jacey is now sing Britney Spears. epic win.**

**'now will the real slim shady please stand up? i repeat, will the real slim shady please stand up?....my name is... my name is... my name is... my name is... slim shady'**

**wow. 420 words. okay now its more. darn still more. fail.**

**WORD OF THE DAY: **

**chicken. **

**you thought we were going to say fail weren't you? haha.**

**booyah. okay, now can we attempt to write story. jacey is snoring. not good.**

**sniff sniff. don't ask. but epic win.**

**'1.77245...'**

**you all should know what that is. yepyep. if not, you are an epic failure to our lives. leave immediately and come back when you know. thank you have a nice day.**

**until later...**

**goodbye**

**au revoir**

**Auf Wiedersehen**

**adios**

**arrivederci**

**näkemiin**

**αντίο**

**babay (pronounced 'bye bye')**

**dovidenia**

**do widzenia**

**na shledanou**

**slán**

**kwaheri**

**viso gero**

**pants.**

* * *

_This world keeps,_

_spinning faster._

_To a new disaster,_

_so I run to you_

_Run To You - Lady Antebellum_

* * *

**Carlisle's Point Of View:**

Once I saw Edward grab that Isabella girl, I knew what their plan was. I knew that Edward was the one that thought of it as well. Vladimir and Stefan were just there to distract us from what my sons were planning to do. When they ran out of the room with the girls, I didn't realise the magnitude of what they'd done. After I stared at the doors that we closing in front of us, I let out a loud yell. I stomped off to the door. I pulled them open and looked out into the corridor. I couldn't see them. I growled as I slammed the doors shut and walked over to Aro.

"They are not my sons," I mumbled when I stood in front of Aro, "I refuse to call them my sons. Their actions are inexcusable."

"You are right," Aro said, angry, "Do you know what we should do to you?" My eyes bulged. "It is your fault that your children where even turned into vampires. Our lives would be much simplier if it wasn't for your quick, messy actions. We should punish you, not your sons."

"I'm sorry, Aro. As I've said, they aren't my sons anymore. I will personally eliminate them if I have to."

"Good because we aren't going to do your dirty work. If you don't find those women and bring them back here, it will be a pleasure to kill you." He smiled. "Your face will be remarkable."

I took in a deep breath of air. It was stale. "Can Demetri and Felix come with me? I cannot search all of Italy by myself."

"I should say no, but I am being generous." He snapped his fingers at Felix and Demetri. "Come down here now. You are to go with Carlisle and find his rebellious children."

Felix and Demetri sulked over to Aro. They glared at me; I glared back, but I didn't feel as powerful as I'd felt moments before. Aro killed something in me.

Aro gestured for us to get out of the room. I walked out of the room and turned around to see my helpers. They didn't look too happy. I made the suggestion for them to walk down the opposite halls in search of my defiant children. They obliged, turning down opposite corridors. I chose to walk down the main corridor, hoping that they were hiding behind a door or something simple. I wanted this to be over with; I didn't want to suffer the consequences from my sons' actions. They deserved to be punished.

I looked out the many windows that I passed and saw that the sun was still hidden behind the clouds. I was able to go out and search for them. I yelled for Demetri and Felix, knowing that six eyes were better than two. They walked down the halls slowly with nothing in their hands. I became a bit more depressed, but I tried not to think of Aro killing me. I knew that was what he was going to do, and I didn't want to dwell on it. I would find my horrible sons and correct them. They would become us whether they liked it or not.

All three of us walked outside, our robes off, looking normal. The commoners were walking from store to store, looking for pointless things. I sniffed the scents as I walked past the humans. The smells weren't like they used to be; no good women to eat. I was tempted to ask a human whether they had seen three men with three women, but I didn't. My sons were smart; they would keep to the shadows and not draw attention. That was the difference between me and them. I loved attentiona, and they hated it.

We walked around the town for at least twenty minutes. I smelled for their trail, but it came up clean. It was like they'd never even been here. I growled in fury as I realised how sneeky they were. They were careful of where they went. I walked in many of the alleys with Demetri and Felix, but the smell of the garbage and the wind over-powered their scent. I couldn't even tell if it was there yet alone follow it. Adn to top it all off, the sun came out.

We barely made it in the dark. The sun came out in a matter of seconds. Our skin became to shimmer, and I knew something was wrong. If we would have been seen by a human, all three of us would have been killed. It is the law; if a human founds out that we are something inhuman, we are killed by the guard. I have killed a good amount of vampires in my time that have shown themselves to humans. It is not pretty, killing a vampire, and I wouldn't want to be in their position.

We walked slowly back to the castle, knowing that we wouldn't be able to look for them anymore. The sun was our ultimate enemy. Demetri and Felix quickly went back to Aro, their robes flowing behind them. I, on the other hand, took my time. I was in no rush to get my ass chewed out. I firmly believed that it was my sons' faults, but Aro firmly disagreed. There was no changing Aro's mind.

I opened the doors slowly, tentatively. Then I wondered why I was worried. What would Aro do without me? I opened the doors completely and walked in the room. Aro was the only one in the large space. I suddenly became worried; Aro never let the guard leave the room while he was in the space. I walked up to Aro, standing my ground. I stared at his cold, hard face.

"I see that you've come back empty-handed?" His voice was monotone.

"The weather was against us. If the sun wouldn't have started shining, we would have found them."

"I highly doubt it." I didn't rebuttle. When Aro thought he was right, Aro was right. "We need those women, and as much as it kills me to say it, we need your sons as well. Edward has a power that would be valuable to us, Emmett is strong and agressive, and Jasper can turn others to our sides by controlling their feelings. We need them on our side."

"They will be on your side. I will find them and put them on your side. Our side."

He laughed. "You may not be included, Carlisle. I depends on how nice I am." I couldn't move. "If you don't think of all the places that they could possibly be and find them and bring them back here, I will personally rip your head off and throw it into a fire. Don't think that I won't do it."

He gestured for me to leave again. I quickly walked out of the room and leaned up against the doors. I bent over and began hyperventilating. I couldn't handle this. I needed to find my children when they could be anywhere in the world. I tried to think of when my sons would talk about their favorite places. They were always interested in Europe, but they liked America as well. I couldn't see them travelling to America, so I narrowed down the search to all of Europe.

I hit my hand against the door, trying to remember the conversations with my sons. Where was the one place they'd always go when they were worried or confused or just wanted to go. I thought about it; then it hit me. They went to see the one person that I despised with my whole being: Esme.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I ate slowly, carefully picking my cinnimon bun apart piece by piece. Alice was eating hers normally, and Rose hadn't even touched the food. She was staring at Emmett, who was walking back and forth in the house, reading a book. He never seemed like the type to read. Jasper was sitting on the couch, staring at Alice eating. Alice was oblivious to the fact that Jasper was engrossed in her. She smiled every time Esme walked by. Esme was here and there, cleaning the house.

I didn't see Edward anywhere. I started to become curious. After he'd told me that his mother was a monster, he disappeared. I turned my head around and scanned the house. I didn't see him; I turned back around and saw that Jasper was now engrossed in me. He was staring at me curiously, searching for something in my face. Rose looked at me too, a look of worry on her face. She was whiter than I'd ever seen her. I couldn't help but stare back at Jasper. He raised his hand and pointed past me. I turned around and saw that he was pointing to the back door. Jasper smiled at me and winked. I stood up and headed towards the back door, not worried about what Alice and Rose thought.

The door slowly creeked open, and I walked out on the back porch. The porch was covered by a blue overhang, but it was useless. The sun wasn't even shining down on the house. I looked up at the cloud-covered sky; wasn't it supposed to be sunny in Italy? Wasn't that the reason why we went came to Italy in the first place? I looked out at the yard of green grass and was startled when I saw Edward lying on the ground. His head was resting on his hands, and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful. I walked carefully down the five stairs to the grass, trying not to make any noise. I took small steps over to Edward. I looked at his still body, amazed by his beauty. Could I possibly be falling in love with a vampire?

Edward's eyes slowly opened, and they fell upon me. I blushed and looked down at the ground, thinking that Edward was originally asleep. Edward smiled innocently and closed his eyes again.

"You can lay down next to me if you'd like," he said peacefully, "The ground is surprisingly comfortable."

I took his offer and sat down next to him. I wanted to touch his still body. He reminded me of a human, not a vampire. He couldn't be evil; he couldn't be the son of the vicious vampire that lured me in today. There wasn't an evil bone in Edward's body. I knew that for a fact, and I barely even knew him.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, his eyes open again, "You were staring off into space, and I want to know what you were thinking about." He smiled lightly at me.

"Nothing. I just realised that I've had a hell of a ride today. I don't think that I can take anymore of it."

"I'm sorry for putting you in those predicaments." He sat up. "I should have tried harder to get you out of my father's hell house."

"You tried your best; that's all that matters."

It became silent between the two of us. I stared at him; he stared at me. I was the first one to turn away. I could feel Edward's eyes staring at me. I didn't know what to do. I felt awkward, but I wanted Edward to keep staring at me. I liked that he found me interesting. I wanted to touch his body and kiss him and...

I pushed the thoughts away from my head; I didn't know what I was thinking. He was vampire; I was a human. It was physically impossible. I would never go that far. Ever.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly coming out from behind the clouds. I smiled as I felt the warmth rush over me. It felt amazing after the cold day that I'd had. My mood seemed to perk up as it became sunnier. I turned to look at Edward, but he wasn't there. I stood up, my eyes searching for Edward. I finally found him on the porch underneath the overhang. He looked petrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking onto the porch, "Why did you run out of the sunlight?"

"I don't want you to see me as I truly am."

"I know that you're a vampire. I haven't left yet."

"Yet. You'll leave once you figure out who I am and what I could do."

"Could do. Edward, please show me who you truly are."

Edward looked at me, his eyes sad. He took a step forward and walked off of the porch. Once the sun rays hit his skin, his skin became a million little diamonds. He looked beautiful. I stared at him, unable to take my eyes off of his skin. He looked like an angel.

"You're beautiful." I took a step forward. "You're like an angel."

"I'm hardly an angel. This is a the skin of a killer, Isabella."

"Bella. Please call me Bella."

He smiled as I told him 'Bella'. I walked off the porch, not really hearing his feeble attempts to scare me away from him. I reached out my hand and put it on his forearm. His skin was cold and rock-hard. It wasn't rough though. It was smooth like a polished statue. Edward reminded me of a statue as he stood still in front of me as I rested my other hand on his other forearm. I took a small step closer to him, the space inbetween us getting smaller. Edward moved his hands slightly but kept them at his sides. I could tell that he wanted to touch me, but his will power was greater than I thought.

Edward didn't seem like a vampire anymore. He was just a beautiful man graced with amazing features. I was blessed to have come in contact with him. I brought myself closer to him, wanting him now more than ever. I didn't want to think about what he could do anymore. I just wanted him.

Edward brought his hands up to my head, not holding himself back anymore. His hands ran through my hair. He pulled me closer to him. I smelled his sweet breath, drowning in his scent. He leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't hesitate. I kissed him back. I pushed my body against his torso, feeling his rigid body. His hands moved to my back. I put my one hand on his back, feeling his muscles, and I put my other hand in his caramel hair. It felt right in my hands, like it was always meant to be there.

Edward suddenly stopped kissing me. He pushed away from me. I felt rejected. I looked at him, my eyes starting to water. I don't know why I was crying. I should have known that he would reject me. I was but a tool to him. I looked at him harder, wondering why he wasn't looking at me. I followed his stare. I saw his father glaring at us, his skin sparkling, a wicked smile forming on his face.

* * *

**I'm back again. Sorry for the late update. Hope you loved our author's note :)**

**Oh, and TTF changed her penname. It is now XxBloodOfTheRosexX (i think.) I will refer to her as Blood. Creepy huh? :)**

**Review!**

**Demelza**

**I rule :P it was my idea to write half the crap up there!**

**Blood**

**True True. Win.**

**Demelza**


	12. Before I Forget

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: okay, well our updates will be more often now because drama club is over. we are sad about this fact, but we, well at least I, will move on.**

**hope you like this update :)**

_

* * *

_

_I am a world,_

_before I am a man._

_I am a creature before I can stand._

_I will remember before I forget_

_Before I Forget - Slipknot_

* * *

Carlisle's eyes were burning with intensity. Edward growled in his throat as Carlisle took a right side step. Edward mirrored his movement. Edward was almost standing in front of me. I positioned myself differently so that I could see Carlisle. He wasn't wearing his cape; I could clearly see his clothes; he was wearing a tight black shirt that accented his muscles and tight blue jeans. He looked very casual for a vampire that was a leader of the vampire world. He looked like Edward's older brother.

Carlisle turned slightly, walking right again. Edward mimicked his moves again. Carlisle's stance became rigid; his bent his knees and croutched. Edward copied his stance. Both of them growled at each other. Carlisle still had a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh, Edward," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "It's funny seeing you here."

"Father," Edward said with just disgust for the man.

Carlisle's back straightened a bit. "What? You aren't happy to see your own father?"

"No," Edward growled, glaring at his father.

"Well, I guess since you aren't, Isabella must be."

Carlisle's face snapped over to me. I froze; I refused to breathe. Carlisle stared at me, smiling. He winked at me before turning back to Edward. Even though he turned away from me, I refused to make any noises or movement.

"You better not do anything to her," Edward commanded.

"Oh, don't worry. I will." Carlisle smiled evilly.

"Like hell you will."

All of our bodies turned around; I saw Esme standing on the stairs of the porch, glaring at Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper were standing behind her. I saw Rose and Alice peeking through the window in the kitchen.

"Ah, Esme," Carlisle said, "How nice to see you. You look like you've went to hell and back."

"Ever since you changed me, my life has been hell." She walked down a step. "You don't look to good yourself."

"Thank you. I do try to keep up my looks."

Esme stepped down one more time. She was careful of where her feet fell. "Why are you here, Carlisle?"

"I was sent to retrieve what we lost." His eyes flickered over to me. "We really do need them back."

"Why did you lose them in the first place?" Esme took her stance. "Oh, yea, I forgot. Your own sons, who are not nearly as strong as the guard, took them away from you in the blink of an eye." She walked around Edward and me and stood across from Carlisle.

"We lost them, but I am going to get them back." Carlisle said it in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I highly doubt that."

Esme took a step forward. Carlisle did as well. Esme got into a deep crouch as I heard Emmett and Jasper walk down the stairs. Esme smiled at Carlisle as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett stood behind her. Their crouches weren't as deep as Esme's. I took a step back, knowing that this was going to result in a fight. Esme shifted her weigh back and forth on her feet. She still smiled at Carlisle, though Carlisle's smile was gone. He was in deep concentration, watching Esme's every move.

I continued to back up as Esme got closer to Carlisle. I backed right into the stairs of the porch. I fell down on my ass as Esme growled. Four hands grabbed my arms and pulled me backwards. I let loose a small scream until it was muffled by a hand coming across my mouth.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella walking backwards. She was right to get out of the way; this was going to end badly. I lost focus of her when my mother took another step towards my father. He was thinking critically, watching her every move. He knew that she was vicious when she wanted to be. My mother growled at Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett prepared themselves for the worst. I bent down a bit more, keeping my body rigid as my mother lunged for my father.

It happened so quickly; she let loose a ferocious growl as she headed for his throat. Carlisle instintively put his hands up to protect himself. She grabbed his arms with her hands and pulled them down to his sides. She had him stuck. He tried to break loose from her grip, but she was holding on too tightly. She pushed him back, and he fell onto the ground. I took a step forward, but my mother held her hand up in the air, signaling for me to not come any closer.

She looked down at Carlisle and smiled. He just glared at her as she stepped over top of him. She was about to bend down and attack him, but he beat her to the punch. He jumped up and pushed her away from him. My mother landed on the ground in front of us. I reached out to pick her up, but she was already on her feet. She crouched again and growled. She looked menacing as Carlisle charged for her.

They hit each other head on. A loud crack was sounded. Both of them flew backwards and howled as they hit the ground. Carlisle was the first one off the ground. While my mother was recovering from the blow, I walked forward to my father. He smiled at me, fire in his eyes. I knew how this was going to end; he was stronger than all four of us combined. He would win and take Bella away from me. My brothers wouldn't have Rosalie or Alice either. My spirits died a bit when I saw my father glare at me, his smile stretching.

My mother appeared next to me. Emmett and Jasper stood around us. Carlisle laughed out loud.

"You really think that the four of you are going to beat me?"

It was like he was reading my mind. I read his mind at that moment. He was planning out his next moves. He was going to go for Emmett, knock out the strongest one first. I didn't know how to prevent that. I looked at Emmett and suddenly felt a huge blow to the front of my body. I flew backwards, my head hitting hard against the ground. I was dazed for a few moments. I picked my head up; I saw my mother attacking my father. Emmett and Jasper were putting their moves in here and there. I tried reading their minds, but I couldn't. I was still too weak from the hit to my chest.

I tried desperately to get up. I pained me to get up off the ground. I was on my knees, and I was still light-headed. I stumbled to get up on my feet. I barely was standing when I saw Jasper get punched in the face. I heard his neck crack, and it sent shivers down my spine. Jasper's head almost did a full three-sixty. I walked slowly over to my failing family.

Emmett and my mother were still trying to fight Carlisle. I stumbled over to Jasper. His head was back in its original position, and he was dizzy. I held him up while Emmett got thrown on the ground. He was not moving. I walked over to him and saw that he was knocked out.

I looked back at my mother and my father fighting. I wished that I could do something, but the last thing my mother needed was three injured sons. I tried to read my father's mind, but he was purposely thinking of nonsense subjects. I growled. My mother lunged for him again, refusing to give up. She nailed him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, the wind taken out of him. As he was trying to get his breath back, my mother ran into him again, punching him in the face in the process. He fell to the ground, his eyes almost closed. She stood over top of him and punched him in the face and chest. His eyes shut; he was unconscious.

I knew it wouldn't last for long. Vampires are rarely injured; we don't stay injured for long. Emmett was already getting to his feet. Jasper walked over to me, along with my mother. She had a perfect grin on her face. Emmett stood next to her.

"He won't stay out for long," she said, "Get the girls and take them out of the country. They won't be able to track you. If Demetri starts to track you, I will kill him."

We all nodded towards our mother. Then we turned around and headed towards the house. I froze. My eyes searched the back of the house. I didn't see Bella anywhere. My eyes looked everywhere for her. She was there before the fight began. I saw her back up away from it all. Then it hit me: she was taken away. It was my father's plan. He distracted us so that they could get Bella. I yelled into the sky, my hands squeezing into tight, painful fists.

* * *

**Okay it's short. Whatever. I don't have a problem with that. It's like 11:40 at night. I'm tired.**

**Your reviews are much appreciated :)**

**Demelza**

**okay, yea so sorry about updates being shory on any of my stories if u read them, drama...but ill get them out dont worry**

**~BloodOfTheRose**


	13. Runaway

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: just updating now. life is chaotic.**

**Remember Me came out on Friday. I saw it and loved it :) I cried but it was an amazing kind of cry. (this is Demelza writing.)**

**Hope you enjoy what I write in this chapter.**

* * *

_I just want to scream,_

_and lose control._

_Throw my hands up,_

_and let it go._

_Forget about everything and Runaway!_

_Runaway - Avril Lavigne_

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I stopped trying to scream when my ass hit the floor in Esme's house. I looked around me, wondering why the people who grabbed me let go. I turned around on my butt and saw Rose and Alice smiling at me.

"Holy crap, guys," I said, angry, "You scared me. I thought you were the Volturi, coming to take me back."

"No, Bella," Rose said, "We were actually trying to rescue you from the vicious fight that was going on out there."

"A nice 'thank you' would be much appreciated," Alice said.

"No," I said, standing up, "I need to know if they are going to be okay." I walked over to the kitchen window but got pulled back.

"No," Rose said, dragging me back into the center of the kitchen, "They are vicious, horrible killers. We are leaving now. That is why we pulled you out of there."

"Edward is not a killer." I frowned at them for their negativity.

"Are you starting to get feelings for him?"

"Alice," I said, looking at her, "You aren't afraid of them, are you?"

"I really don't care. They are interesting, but I care about my life more than them. Yes, Jasper is attractive, but I'm a bit terrified that the 'evil' -" she put up air-quotes "- ones will kill us. I'm not risking my life for them. They have survived without us being here."

"But it's our fault that they are fighting. If it wasn't for us, they would be living the way they were living before we came to Europe. Don't you get what I mean?"

"Bella," Rose said, "We are not staying here any longer."

I was about to fight back when I heard Edward yell. I turned around and ran to the window again. I looked outside and saw Edward yelling into the sky. Carlisle was lying on the ground while Emmett, Jasper, and Esme walked around Edward. I felt my heart tear when I saw the anger and fury on his face. I grabbed the door handle but got pulled back by Rose again.

"Let me go, or I will scream!" I yelled.

Rose let go of me, worried about what I would do. I grabbed the handle on the door again and yanked it open. I ran out into the heat and nearly fell down the steps. Edward heard my stumbling and ran over to me. He put his arms around me and held me tightly.

"I thought you got taken by the Volturi," he whispered in my ear, "I was so worried."

I looked at his sad face. I leaned in, not caring about who was watching. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him. He kissed me back, and I knew that he didn't care who saw us. I heard footsteps on the porch stairs.

"Bella," Rose said, startled, "What are you doing?"

I turned around and looked at my baffled friends. Rose's hands were over her mouth; she was staring at Edward. Alice was just amazed, looking at the Cullens.

"That is spectacular," Alice said, "I would have never thought that vampires sparkled. This totally defies all of the vampires novels ever written."

Edward put his arm around my waist, ignoring my friends' outbursts. "Bella, we have to go. My father will wake up any second now. We need to take the three of you to safety."

I nodded and walked over to Alice and Rose. I put my hands on their shoulders. "Isn't it enough for me to be happy? Please just listen to me and follow my orders. If you guys want to live, we need to go with Edward and his brothers. Don't fight with them; don't complain. Just do as you're told."

Rose and Alice didn't respond. Alice took a step forward while Rose stayed still. I smiled at her weakly and turned around.

"Which way should I go?" Alice asked, pointing in two directions.

Edward smiled. "We need to go to another country. They won't be able to track our scent from here." Edward pointed to the right. "This is the direction that we need to head."

Alice smiled and turned left. She started walking in the direction Edward told her. She was humming loudly to herself, skipping to her own beat. Jasper followed a few steps behind her. He smiled at her random spins and twirls.

I turned around and outstretched my hand for Rose to grab onto. She shook her head slightly, being stubborn. I shook my hand in front of her. She didn't move. I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. She squealed as I sent her forward. She stopped in front of Edward. She looked frightened of his skin and probably everything else about him. She turned to the left and slowly headed towards Alice. Edward turned around and nodded to Emmett. Emmett followed Rose slowly, staying a good distance behind her.

Edward gestured for me to come forward. I walked over to him and fell into his arms. He held me as he turned around to speak to his mother.

Esme ended up speaking before him. "Edward," she said, talking loud enough so that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose turned around to listen, "These girls are a part of my family now. I count them as the daughters I never had. If I don't see them again, I will never let you live it down."

Edward and I smiled. "Don't worry, Mom," Edward said, "You'll see them again. Are you going to be able to take care of Carlisle?"

"Hell yes. I married him, didn't I? I kick his ass and have him running back home to the Volturi. Just go before he wakes up again."

Edward smiled and picked me up. I giggled as he jogged towards his brothers. They did a silent nod to one another. Emmett quickly picked up Rose as Jasper picked up Alice. Rose fought in Emmett's arms, but he was too strong. Suddenly, we were going faster than I'd ever imagined. The world went past me quickly; I couldn't take it all in. I closed my eyes, feeling content in Edward's arms.

* * *

The hotel room was small but home-like. Rose was on the bed, trying desperately to sleep. Alice was watching TV; it was a soap opera in Greek. She had no idea what they were saying, but she would make her own subtitles.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe he dumped you! What a bastard! He deserves to have his balls cut off for that! No, girl! You shouldn't have to put up with that!"

Five minutes later: "Damn girl! You got fat! I know I did! And they expect me to eat these cheeseburgers? You can't, girl! You'll get even fatter! I know! Oh gosh, what is my boyfriend going to think of me? You have a boyfriend? Who would date you?"

Rose threw a pillow at Alice from the bed. It hit Alice on the face. Alice whipped it back at her, hitting Rose on her hair.

"No you did not!" Rose yelled, jumping up from the bed, "My hair was perfect!"

"You were going to sleep. It was bound to get messed up over night."

"That is not the point!" Rose yelled, walking over to Alice, "I achieved perfect hair, and you just ruined it!"

"And now we have achieve our own soap opera," I said, walking in between Alice and Rose, "Shut the hell up!" Their mouths closed. "Thank you."

I smiled and sat down on the couch. I grabbed the remote from Alice and hit the 'guide' button. I tried to look for an American channel, but I failed. A con of staying in Greece: there is only Greek shows. I shut off the TV and looked at Alice and Rose.

"If you guys would just shut up, everything would be perfect."

"You would say that," Rose said, "You're the one who is making out with a vampire. Bella, he can suck all your blood out!"

"I trust him enough to know that he won't do that."

"Shut up," Alice said simply.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the three brothers walked in. Edward stood in front of Emmett and Jasper.

"We tried our best to cover up our tracks. I have a good feeling that they will not be able to find us. If they do, we will just have to go somewhere else. But for now, this will be your home."

"Joy," Rose mumbled, going back to the bed. She fell on it and turned over on her side, not facing any of us.

"Thanks," Alice said, jumping off of the couch. She walked over to Rose and jumped on top of her. "Screw up your hair!" she yelled, messing up Rose's hair.

"You brat!" Rose yelled, kneeling on the bed and pushing Alice away.

A cat fight broke out. Alice and Rose were screaming at each other, fighting on the bed. Rose's hair was beyond repair, and she was pissed. I ignored them and turned back to Edward.

"Well," Edward said, focusing on me again, "We will watch outside for any signs of them."

"Okay," I said, smiling, "Thanks a bunch."

Edward just nodded as he turned around and headed back out. Emmett and Jasper stayed in the room, staring at Rose and Alice. I turned around and saw that their shirts were officially off. They were in their pants and bras. Emmett was smiling like a moron while Jasper's mouth hung open. Edward grabbed them by their hair and yanked them out of the room. I smiled and closed the door. I looked at Rose and Alice. They were bouncing on the bed so much. I couldn't help but smile. They got so close the edge of the bed that they fell off. They landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" they both screamed at the top of their lung. I giggled as I walked over to them and hit them on the head. "Ow!" they yelled again. These were my moronic friends, stupid no matter what.

* * *

**I tried to make it funny :)**

**Now, this is just for me (Demelza). Review, but when you review, I would love for you to tell me something about Remember Me. Did you see it, did you like it, did you hate it? Your comment and review is completely appreciated :)**

**Luv ya guys!**

**Demelza**

*******

**Sorry guys! She sent this to me on sat but i was away at my dad's in ky. but here i am now and for anyone who reads my stories...all i have to say is: im getting there**

**~Blood**


	14. It's My Life

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: i hate life. it's so complex. trying desperately to update. not doing too well. let's see what our minds come up with**

* * *

_It's my life._

_It's now or never._

_I ain't gonna live forever._

_I just wanna live._

_While i'm alive._

_It's My Life - Bon Jovi_

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

After we left the girls' room, my brothers and I decided to go out and hunt. It had been a while, and they were sound asleep in their beds. It was the opportune moment to hunt. We travelled to the far outskirts of town in search of something. Greece was a new experience for us, and we were going to take advantage of it.

We went to Vale of Tempe, not knowing what was there. It smelled greatly of flowers and spring water. I felt light-headed as I entered the dark forest. I was so used to the dull smell of Italy. Italy was great if someone was going on a vacation, but to live there in a musty castle your whole life, things got a little boring and stale. I stayed optimistic as I went further in the forest, staying in the lead. Emmett and Jasper always stood behind me, for reasons I was unaware of. They never thought of it; they just instinctively walked behind me.

I breathed the air around me, letting the vampire in me take control. My eyes saw everything in high-definition. The trees were five different shades of green, and the grass was different shades of green and brown. The flowers that surrounded us were multicolored with reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks. Despite the darkness, I was able to see everything as if it were bright as day. The sky was a dark blue; humans would see it as black. There were stars in the sky, surrounding the forest. Constellations were able to be seen in the dark sky.

Jasper and Emmett opened their senses as well, letting the vampire in them escape. Emmett stopped following my lead; he was searching for scents. He veered to the left and headed towards a body of water; the trickling of water was heard in the forest. Jasper went his own way, following some noise in the distance. I kept my path, walking straight into the forest. I hadn't found anything yet, but I knew by daybreak that I would have something.

I breathed in the air once more, unsure of what I was smelling. I broke the scents apart in my head: water, tulips, fuchsia, cut grass, bark, and blood. It wasn't very potent, the blood, but I could still smell it. I didn't notice who or what it was from. I continued forward, letting my nose lead me. I walked carefully over sticks and roots and fragile flowers. I didn't want to harm the area; it had to be like we were never here.

I stumbled into a clear area of grass and streams. Straight ahead of me was a peaceful, fragile deer, chewing on some delicate grass beneath it. Its ears did not perk up when I entered the field; it did not hear me. I was quick and quiet with my steps, careful not to startle the young doe. A part of me looked at the doe and felt bad for it; its life would be over in a matter of seconds, and it wasn't even aware of it. I felt, in a strange way, human. Those feelings never went through my head before; something inside of me was different.

Then, the vampire inside of me removed those thoughts from my head. I had to relinquish the thoughts; animals were our only source of food. I had to kill the animal; it was my only choice. I crouched down slowly, carefully moving with grace. I couldn't crowd my mind with pointless human thoughts. I sniffed the air and breathed in the scent of the deer deeply. I readied myself, jumping back and forth on the balls of my feet, preparing for my attack. I leaned forward and pounced.

The deer didn't know what had hit it. It didn't even react when I grabbed it. It barely knew that I was there before I cracked its neck. It went slack in my arms, no longer alive. I bared my teeth and went down for my dinner. I bit into the side of its neck, puncturing a vein. The blood rushed into my mouth. I drank deeply, enjoying every minute of my feast. I drank until I was drowning inside with blood. It sloshed around in my stomach, satisfying me for the moment. Animal blood never fully satisfied me, but it would have to do.

I let the deer fall from my grasp. Its limp body fell to the ground, and that's where it rested. I wiped my bottom lip of blood and sighed with contentment. This deer would sustain me for a few days; then my hunger would force me to feed again. I straightened and retraced my footsteps, following my scent out of the forest. I smelled Emmett and Jasper's scent in the far distance. They would be okay without me; it took advantage of my free time. I walked out of the forest casually and headed back towards Olympus, Greece.

On my journey there, I smelled a peculiar scent. I had never smelled it before, but it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew from the moment I crossed its path what it was: vampire. My other senses kicked in; I looked in every direction with hopes of finding the mysterious vampire in Greece. There was something familiar about the scent, but the scent wasn't matching with a picture in my head. I followed the dying smell, walking in a trance after it. Somehow, deep inside, I had a feeling that Bella was going to be caught in the middle of this.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I turned in bed for the fifth time that night. I couldn't sleep. My mind was churning, thinking of Edward, vampires, Edward, my friends, and Edward. My thoughts circled in that order. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was completely tired, but I couldn't stop my restless mind. I sat up in bed and looked at my moronic friends. Alice was curled up in a ball on a pillow lying next to me, and Rose was lying on the floor with a pillow and a blanket underneath her.

I shook my head and got out of bed. I walked over to the mini-fridge under the counter and pulled out a can of soda. I cracked it open and took a long gulp of pop. I put the can on the counter and walked over to the couch. I grabbed the remote, about to turn on the television, when I heard a creak from down the hallway. I froze and looked at the clock. It was almost three in the morning. Who in their right mind would be leaving their room at three in the morning?

I put the remote down and walked over to the door. I put my face against the peep-hole and gazed though. I didn't see anything. I was about to sit down when I saw a black shadow move in front of the door. I jumped back, my heart racing. I heard another creak, then a scratch on the door. I took a step back, then another. There was another scratch at the door. I took a few more steps back and ran into the bed. I nudged Alice, trying to wake her up. She mumbled and looked up at me, still half asleep.

"Alice," I whispered, "Get up . Now. Someone is at the door, and I think they want to kill us. Wake up Rose."

Alice was immediately awake. She woke up Rose, keeping her hand on Rose's mouth. Rose and Alice stood up behind me and grabbed my hands. We all heard another creak and scratch. Rose was shaking. My hands started to sweat. Alice took deep breaths, controlling her breathing. The doorknob shook, the person or thing behind the door wanting inside. I stood my ground, refusing to move no matter how scared I was. Besides, we had no where to run.

The doorknob shook one more time before the door came down. It crashed to the floor, the cloaked figure revealing itself. The Volturi immediately came into my head. The figure came closer to us, a smile forming on its cold face. The closer it came, the more Rose shook, the more I panicked, and the more breaths Alice took. Finally, it reached us, and then, it disappeared. I was wondering what scared it away. Then, I felt a numbing feeling on my head, and I fell to the floor, darkness surrounding me.

* * *

**Okay, so this is what we came up with. After much deliberation, we brought a character in. You will learn more about this person in the next chapter. But I must put this down before she kills me.. Blood Of The Rose (also known as Jacey) came up with this character. I own nothing except the plot line used with this character and the documentation of this character.**

**Now that that's over (and now that Jacey knows that she will not change anything that Victoria wrote in her author's note)...**

**it's time for you guys to review! (and for me to finish my homework...)**

**Demelza**

**you will NEVER! guess what this, ahem, vampire is going to do!!!!! :P you noobs/newbs (not an effensive word.)**

**haha anyway....i loved this chapter and the next couple will be spectaculis. (YES! you homo's it IS supposed to be spelled that way)**

**ehehe cliffie's are loveable...when your writing them.**

**sorry this took so long....since victoria didn't apologize. shes a noob/newb**

**anyway**

**peace out my loveable girl scouts and boy's if there are any!!!**

**akward..**

**well adios mi amours!!!**

**~BLOOD**

**It is sooo newb. also uber newb. its not offensive. its a player/gamer word. boys...**

**i kinda apologized. sorry. there, officially apologized.**

**highly doubt spectaculis it spelled like that. spectaculous. maybe :s**

**it is not nice to call people homo... tsk tsk tsk.**

**and wow, i just noticed how short this chapter was. crap. oh well.**

**je vous aime! a tout a l'heure mes amis!**

**Demelza**


	15. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: i'm updating. woohoo :)**

* * *

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(SAVE ME!) _

_Call my name and,_

_save me from the dark._

_Bring Me To Life - Evanescence_

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I followed the scent through the streets of Olympus, hoping that it wouldn't disappear before I found the vampire. As I got closer and closer to the hotel that the girls were in, the hairs on my arms began to stand up. I knew, deep down, that Bella was in trouble. Nothing was going the way I had planned.

I breathed deeper, trying to figure out who the scent belonged to. It was familiar but unrecognizable. I started to walk faster as the moon rose higher and higher in the sky. The hotel was a few yards away, and my eyes were wild; they were searching for anything that would signal me as to where Bella was. I was hoping that she was still safe in her room, asleep, but I knew that was too easy.

I ran up the stairs, running into the hotel. There was man at the main desk, asleep, of no help to me. I ran to the elevator, thinking to ride it, but it wouldn't be fast enough. I pushed the stairway door open and bolted up the stairs at vampire speed. I was in front of Bella's room in a matter of seconds. I smelled the air again, and the scent was strong. I cursed and opened the door. Of course, the door was unlocked. I walked inside the room that smelled like vampire and blood.

I looked around the room. The remote was on the couch, and there was a can of Coke on the counter above the mini-fridge. I picked up the can and smelled it: Bella. I crushed the can with my bare hands, the fizzy drink running down my hand and onto the beige carpet. I walked over to the bed. I bent down before it and put my hand on the few, red spots on the floor. I brought my hand up to nose and smelled blood; it was a very small amount but enough for a vampire to smell it.

I immediately felt a breeze. I looked up and saw that the window was wide open; the curtain was swaying in the wind. I walked over and stuck my head out of the window. I smelled vampire and the girls. I looked down at the forty foot drop; there was no trace that a human had been there. I pulled out of the window when I noticed something blowing in the window frame. I picked it off of a nail and held it in my hand. It was the fabric from Bella's clothing. I growled and crumbled the cloth up in my hands.

I smelled someone behind me. I whipped around and saw Emmett and Jasper in the doorway. Their eyes were frantic with fright. They looked around the room; then they looked back at me. I read their minds; they were wondering what had happened and where the girls were.

I shook my head, answering their thoughts. "I don't know where they are. All I know is that a vampire was here, and if we don't get them soon, they could die."

"Edward," Jasper said, his voice quiet and quick, "I know who took them. Don't you recognize the smell?" I just shrugged, not bothering to answer; I was too engrossed in my own thoughts.

"You have to remember," Emmett said, "Edward, it's Marcus's sister, Lydia."

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I was cold and dizzy. I couldn't feel the back of my head or my neck. I shifted my body weight since my damn leg was completely asleep. I moaned as I moved and my head hurt even more. I twisted a little bit more and fell on the floor.

"Holy shit," I muttered, "What the hell? Dammit."

I tried to push myself up so that I could see where the hell I was at. I looked around me and saw wood and cold, concrete floor. I tried to get up on my elbows, but I was too weak. I had a feeling that I was back in the Volturi castle again. That would just brighten my day. I pushed my hand on the ground and managed to sit up straight. I looked around me and couldn't believe what I saw.

I saw staring at a long row of wooden pews to my right. I looked to my left and saw another long row of wooden pews. I immediately knew what I was staring at and what I was sitting up against: pews. I rested my elbows on the pew seat and tried to push myself up. I managed to get up far enough so that I could sit on the pew behind me; I couldn't believe what I saw.

I looked closer at the pews around me; they were old and rotting away. The wood was chipping, and there was no sheen whatsoever. I looked at the floor; it was old and gray. The floor was broken into pieces, each piece rising up off the ground. It looked like a death trap to walk on. I looked beyond the rows of pews and saw a tragic sight. Where the alter of the church should have been, there was broken, colored glass everywhere, and the chair and the alter where the priest would be was broken beyond repair. There was nothing on the wall to signify the horrible building as a church. And the glass was cracked out of the windows, and there was no light shining through.

I shivered as I looked at everything once more. It pained me to see a once beautiful place look so broken and horrible. As I regained my strength, I stood up and gazed at the ceiling. The high, vaulted ceilings were gorgeous, but the paint was chipped and ruined. I looked at the woodwork that was holding the roof in place. It looked like it was ready to give in. I quickly averted my gaze and looked at other things. I surveyed the pews again and saw something.

A few rows in front of me on the right, there was a hand hanging over the back of the pew. The hand was very feminine and elegant but extremely dirty and pale. I cocked my head, wondering who it was. Then, everything came back to me. I gasped as I ran over to see Alice. I almost tripped on the poor floors in the process. I got to her and knelt down by her side. She was unconscious, and she looked pale beyond repair. I shook her a little bit, trying to force some life into her. She stirred ever so slightly and almost fell to the floor. I shook her again, and her big eyes opened.

She looked at me with pure curiosity. "Where are we?" I giggle slightly at her forward and simple question, and I was sad that I didn't have an answer. "Lemme guess, you have no idea where we are." Her voice was still a bit weak. "And lemme also guess that you have no idea where Rose is at."

My hands covered my mouth. Alice shook her head in disgust. "I forgot about her, Alice. I forgot about everything that happened."

"What? Did you think we ended up in a church because of a drunken party? C'mon," she said, trying to get up, "Let's go get Rose." She tried to sit up but fell backwards again. I held her up. "Lemme try this again."

This time, I helped her get up. She got herself steady on her feet and started forward. She walked in and out of the pews in search of Rose. At that time, I noticed something on her neck. It looked like two crescent moons, but they were red. I walked up to Alice and put my hand on her shoulder. She stood still while I stroked my hand on her neck. I yanked my hand away the moment I touched it.

"What the hell?" Alice asked, stroking her neck, "Holy shit, Bella!" Her mouth went wide. "Damn, you have one too! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is."

We immediately turned around and saw a cloaked figure in the aisle by the church doors. She was smiling, holding Rose by the back of her shirt. We both gasped as she dropped an unconscious Rose to the floor. I saw her neck; she had the same mark as us. The cloaked figure wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sighing, content.

"I don't know which one of you three was the best." She kicked Rose out of the way and walked towards us. "I think it was you." She pointed to me, smiling, her teeth red from Rose's blood. "You are something special."

She walked past us, pushing us out of the way. She headed towards the front of the church, her cloak billowing behind her. We spun around, facing her, as she spun back around to face us. Her smile was still on her face, her teeth not red anymore.

"I have to thank the three of you for feeding me. I hadn't fed in weeks, and I needed a good human to make me happy. The three of you worked perfectly."

"What about Rose?" Alice asked, "Will she be okay?"

"She will be just like you. She will wake up eventually, probably scared out of her mind. She was very difficult to work with, always screaming and fighting." She brushed her hand on the pews and walked closer towards us. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"We know that you're a vampire," I said, my voice uneasy, "And I have a feeling that you are an enemy of the Volturi guard."

"Oh, an enemy, you say? Well, I am related to one of them, but I would never join them myself. I'm Lydia, Marcus's sister. I have been a vampire for as long as he has been. I was waiting for a young group of girls to come here, and I guess it was my lucky day." She smiled. "I'm aware that you know the Cullen boys. I knew them as well. We go way back." I just nodded, afraid to talk about Edward like this. "Well, I hope you know that if they come to rescue you, they will lose."

"How do you know?" Alice asked, "Maybe they are stronger than you think."

"They drink the blood of animals. I just drank your blood. It will be a great pleasure to kill them when the blood of their little human friends is in my system. Oh, how the tables turn." She smiled wickedly at us, her red eyes glaring. "Don't worry; anything that I do to them won't hurt a bit. It will be so quick. And anything I do to you..." She paused; then, she smiled again. "Well, I will try to make it not hurt, but I can't guarantee anything."

* * *

**Didja like it???**

**Marcus doesn't really have a sister. Jacey made her. I made her Marcus's sister. You will learn about her power in the next chapter.**

**Okeydokey, please do review (and more than 2 reviews this time...)**

**Demelza**

* * *

**so first thing i need to say is....i am awesome and u should bow down at my feet.**

**now that we got that covered...hola mi amours!!! sorry this took so long to get out, victoria decided she didn't want to type, but we have exams for the next 3 weeks so..yea just fyi.**

**anyway....what do u want me to say????**

_**READ READ READ READ READ READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**were gonna play a game!!!!**

**name that song!!!!**

**"This world keeps spinning faster, to a new disaster."**

**okay so the winner will be mention in MY authors note next chapter...we will play this every update!!!!**

**i luvvsssss all u guysssssss...but my heart is victoria's. i fell in love with her!!!!! NO ONE can have her!!!!**

**she is my lover...**

**~the best person in the fucking world.....**

**JACEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX)**

**

* * *

**

**i fell in love with you too, jacey. i _am_ your lover :)**

**i'm the second best fucking person in the world. (i'm number one in my world tho)**

**luv ya guys toooo**

**Demelza**

**(good song choice too, babe)**

**(oh, and as you can see, we are messed up beyond repair)**


	16. The Middle

******Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight Saga, folks..**

**A/N: ugh. updating is getting tres difficile... (and just to clear something up, the girls are not vampires. i repeat, the girls are not vampires. thank you. have a nice day.)**

* * *

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything everything_

_Will be just fine_

_The Middle - JimmyEatWorld_

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

With three vampires trying to hunt down another vampire, most would think that it wouldn't be that difficult, but, in fact, it was. Emmett, Jasper, and I retraced our steps hundreds of times. We ended up going in circles. We couldn't find a strong scent. I tried sniffing for Bella's, but I had no luck. We ended up back at the hotel room hundreds of times. By the fifth time, I punched the wall of the hotel room. The brick shattered, and dust floated in the air.

"We are not getting anywhere," Emmett said, leaning up against the wall.

"No, really?" I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm, "I think we're getting pretty close."

"Edward, please," Jazz said, "We don't need this now. We care about the girls just as much as you do. Don't make it seem like you are the only one that cares."

I huffed, tired of searching. I opened myself to their minds, trying to see what they saw. I needed to know if I had missed anything. Emmett was thinking about Rose's body and how he wanted to make out with her. Jasper was thinking about how cute Alice's ass was. Then, their thoughts went downhill. They both started thinking about the possibility that they would never see them again.

I shook my head. "Don't you dare think that. You two should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking that."

"But it would be our fault, wouldn't it?" Emmett said, "It was us that decided to take them out of Italy and bring them here."

"We were saving their lives, and we didn't know that Lydia was here."

"True," Jasper said, "But wasn't this Lydia's place? Didn't she live here for a few decades?"

"Jazz," I exclaimed, "You're right. She didn't maintain a permanent residence, but she went from building to building."

"Didn't she have an obsession with churches?" Emmett brought up, "She thought that they would 'cleanse her soul' after she did all the horrible things to her prey."

It all came together. "Yes! I know where she is at. Remember the old church a few miles down from here? It's old and ruined, but she stayed there a few times in the past couple decades. She always said that she liked the architecture. That's where she has them; I'm sure of it."

I pushed myself off of the wall and ran as fast as I could. There was no time to waste. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie could be hurt or seriously injured. Or worse, but I refused to think about that possibility. As the church came into view, Emmett and Jasper came on either side of me. We ran at a synchronized speed, not missing a beat. The closer we got, the more we could smell the girls' scents. I knew that we were where we needed to be.

The door was right in front of me. I slowly opened it, not wanting to start a fight as soon as we walked in. I was quiet on my feet, afraid to make any quick or loud movements. The concrete floors were ruined beyond repair, and the walls were losing their white color. As we walked onto the aisle, we were searching frantically for the girls. My eyes were flowing over the rows and rows of pews, but I didn't see any signs of life. I smelled them everywhere, but I couldn't see them.

Suddenly, I heard a cough. My ears and eyes were on red alert. My brothers and I looked around the church, hoping that we could spot some movement. I would have known exactly where the noise came from, but it echoed in the church; the nosie was all around us. I prayed that whoever coughed would cough again. I stepped forward, walking down the aisle, searching every single area for the girls.

Then, a miracle was witnessed. I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a brown head of hair above one of the pews. I sighed with relief as I walked closer to her. I started to see her whole body: head, shoulders, torso. As I neared Bella, I noticed that she was looking at something on the pews. The closer I got, the more I saw. Alice and Rosalie were lying on the pew, unconscious. I would have thought they were dead or vampires if I didn't hear their hearts beating steadily. I listened for a third heart, Bella's heart; it was beating strong and loud in her chest.

I walked behind her, going in between the pews. She didn't even hear me behind her. I turned around when I walked out of the space in between the pews and entered her aisle. She looked up quickly, her face scared. Then, once she noticed who I was, her face lit up. I wished that I could say the same about mine. When I saw what she looked like, my heart sank.

Her hair was disheveled and dusty; it was nothing like the normal, perfect hair I saw on her before. Her face was dust and dirt covered. There were drops of blood scattered on her face. There were lines of dirt on her face from crying, and her eyes were pink from her tears. Her clothes were ruined, torn everywhere. When I saw her neck, I stopped breathing, and a growl rippled through my throat. There were scratches and bite marks and large gash on her neck. I wanted to reach out and get rid of her pain. When I looked down at Rosalie and Alice on the pew, they looked just as bad. Emmett and Jasper came up quietly behind me and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the girls.

Bella smiled. "I know, it's bad. But the good thing is that we're still alive, and you're here to save us now." She stood up unsteadily and hugged me. "Thank you so much for finding us. You don't know the hell that we've been through." She pulled away. "How long has it been?"

"A few hours, we believe." She looked like she didn't believe me. "We don't know exactly when you three got taken by Lydia, but we do know that you have been gone for a few hours."

"It has seemed like days. I can't believe it." She started crying. She wrapped her arms around me again, and I put my hands on her back. "Thank you. Thank you."

"We're gonna get you out of here." I turned around slightly to face Emmett and Jasper. "Grab Alice and Rosalie. Take them outside. I'll take Bella."

They nodded and went to work. Jazz grabbed Alice, and Emmett took Rosalie. They were quiet, despite the extra weight, as they walked out of the church. The door was a little noisy, squeaking when opened, but they managed to get Alice and Rosalie out of the church. I picked up Bella and carried her to the door. I was about to open it when I heard a loud growl behind me. I put Bella down and turned around.

"Lydia," I said, glaring at Lydia.

"Edward Cullen," she said, smiling, "We finally meet each other again."

"Bella, get out of here."

"No, I don't think that's wise, Edward."

"Bella, get out. Now." I heard Bella open the door quickly and run outside. "This does not include Bella, Lydia. This is between you and me."

"What did I ever do to you, Edward?" Her tone was sarcastic.

"You took Bella from me. You shouldn't have done that."

I got into a deep stance, bending down, snarling at Lydia. She mimicked me, but there was still a smile on her face.

"You know, I have to admit. Bella was the tastiest out of all three of them."

That did it. I jumped, lunging for her throat. She jumped back, and I skidded on the ground. I growled again as she jumped on top of me. I stood up and threw her off of me and into a pew. Its shattered under her weight. She jumped back up, not harmed, and ran straight towards me. I moved gracefully out of the way; she ran past me and stumbled on the floor in the aisle. She rolled into the ruined alter, shattering everything up there.

I grinned as she yelled in fury. I ran head first into her, pushing her back into the front wall. The wood cracked under the blow, and the wall caved. I heard the church moan under pressure. I looked up at the ceiling and saw one support break. Lydia threw me on the ground when I was distracted. Then, she picked me up by my arms and threw me into the side wall. I hit the wall with an ear splitting crack. I heard the wood break and another beam break. I stood up, winded, and looked at Lydia; she was oblivious to the fact that the church was breaking around her.

I was about to say something when she disappeared from my view. I looked around me, but I didn't see her. Suddenly, I was getting picked up again. Next thing I knew, I was airborne, flying through the air. My back hit the other side wall first; then, my head impacted. My eyes lost focus of everything around me, but my ears were sharp. I heard two more beams break, and I knew that the church was coming down.

I bolted for the door, not worrying about Lydia. I was a few yards away from the door when she grabbed my arm. She spun me around. Her red eyes were vicious as she stared me down. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She knocked me into the wall behind me. I flew through the wall and landed in the room in the back of the church. She walked through the whole and picked me up again. My vision was blurry. She ripped my shirt down the middle as she threw me back into the main aisle.

I was about to get up again and make my escape, but it was too late. I saw the ceiling cave in along with the walls. I swear I heard a girl scream from outside the church. The ceiling was falling in, and it was going to fall right on top of me. I sat up and tried to run, but I couldn't. Lydia was right in front of me, her wild eyes staring at me. When the rest of the wood finally gave in, it cracked again. The roof of the church landed on top of me and Lydia, and my vision darkened.

* * *

**ending it there. was gonna end it further down the road, but i don't wanna now :)**

**review!**

**Demelza**

* * *

**now that the awesomeness has arrived...!!!!!!!!!!....**

**okay so the winners are/were:**

**~twilight432**

**~twirlier24-7**

**the song was _I Run To You-Lady Antebellum_**

**_****_**

**this week's song:**

**"Jack Black (the clown) Brad Pitt ( the quarterback), seen it all before....I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!"**

**names will be listed next time.**

**well, sadly, i must go, because a huge piece of italian bread with turkey, bacon and cheese, with a small side of spaghetti awaits to arrive in my stomach (in a manly-ish voice) "GET IN MY BELLY!" (:**

**victoria will probably add something after this,**

**because she is a noob/newb like that.**

**goodbye (:**

**~STILL the best fucking person in the world!!!**

**JACEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**p.s (a voice like the ones in tv stuff that say 'now patent and pending' ) pename still the same.**

* * *

**she is vain and weird. oh, and i had subway :)**

**i know the song too :)**

**2nd best fucking person in the world (1st in my world)**

**Demelza Llivell**


	17. Before The Dawn

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Twilight Saga folks...**

**A/N: finally updating. trying to finish Family of the Year while trying to keep up with Vampires Galore and this story. trying to keep up, guys, trying to keep up.**

_

* * *

__Meet me after dark again,_

_and I'll hold you._

_I want nothing more,_

_than to see you there._

_Before The Dawn - Evanescence_

**************************************

* * *

******************

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I ran outside, obeying Edward's orders. I didn't want to leave him; that was the last thing on my agenda, but he cared about me. He wanted to protect me. As I stumbled out into the night, I saw Alice, Rose, and Edward's brothers on the pathway leading to the church. When Alice and Rose saw me, they ran to me. I got driven back a few inches when they plowed into me. I wrapped my arms around them, not wanting to let go. They were my family, and we needed one another after everything we had gone through.

We held hands as we walked back over to Jasper and Emmett. I kept stealing glances back at the church, hoping to see Edward walk out with Lydia's head in his hands. When we reached the guys, I turned around immediately, staring at the church. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, and I suddenly felt calmer. I turned to him and saw that his face was completely serene. He smiled at me warmly as I heard a growl come from the direction of the church.

I turned back around only to hear a loud crash. I was about to run forward when I hand grabbed my arm. Emmett was holding my arm tightly, preventing me from running back into the church. I looked at the roof of the church; it was beginning to cave in. I heard another crack, and I assumed that was another beam breaking. I glared at Emmett as I pulled again, trying to break free of his grasp. He wasn't giving up. Rose was clutching Alice's arm as Jasper continued to have the serene look on his face.

I saw the beam break on the roof of the church. I wanted to run into the church and pull Edward out before he got crushed by the roof. I knew that the structure was not stable and that it was going to fall down. There was a battle occurring in the church, and I knew that it wasn't going to be standing after another blow.

And my nightmares had come true. I saw the whole roof cave in under the weight, and I yelled at the top of my lungs. A huge cloud of debris billowed out from the sides of the church when the roof made impact. I tried to run, to get to Edward, but Emmett was still holding me back. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I saw the walls of the church fall down immediately after the roof collapsed. I was covered in dust by the time everything settled down.

Emmett finally let go of me when I didn't have the strength to run. I fell to the ground, my knees giving out. I looked at the broken building and cried. I was trying to catch my breath when Alice and Rose put their arms around me. I rested my heavy head on Rose's shoulder, and she ran her fingers through my hair. I looked at the rubble and hoped, just hoped, that Edward was going to get up and walk away from everything. But nobody could have survived that. Not even Lydia.

Emmett and Jasper walked past us and headed towards the wood and cement. They walked side-by-side, but they picked up different pieces of wood. They flipped over each piece that they got their hands on. It looked like they were looking for something. I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks, knowing that they were searching for their brother's body. I heard a crack. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett break another piece of wood. Jasper stomped on some concrete, and a hand rose from the rubble. It was dirt-covered, but it's fingers moved.

I reached forward and stood up. I walked forward a few feet while Jasper grabbed the hand. Another hand rose from the debris, and Emmett grabbed that one. They both pulled, and Edward appeared. His clothes were torn, and his face was discolored. He shook his head, getting the dust out of his hair. He ran his hand down his face, getting most of the dirt off. He walked towards me, both feet steady as he glided over what was left of the church.

Once I knew that he was real and that he was really walking towards me, I ran as fast as I could to get to him. He cleared out of the mess and held his arms wide open. I rammed into him, the wind almost getting knocked out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I couldn't help it; tears were consistently rolling down my face and getting soaked into his shirt. He ran his hand up and down my back, cooing me, telling me that everything was okay.

I pulled out of his chest and looked at Emmett and Jasper behind him. "You knew that he was still alive. You knew that he was okay, but you were just protecting me, making sure that I wouldn't hurt myself or endanger myself."

"We knew that Edward would survive," Jasper said in a matter-of-fact tone, "The church collapsing on top of him would only be heavy; it wouldn't damage him at all. We just weren't sure of where Lydia was. Emmett wouldn't let you go into the rumble because Lydia may have attacked you. We couldn't let that happen."

I looked at Edward. "The impact wouldn't have hurt you at all?" I didn't hid the surprise in my voice. With an impact that strong, I expected Edward to be badly injured, not unscathed and unharmed by it.

"I was built for this kind of stuff, Bella," Edward said, smiling at my obvious surprise, "My skin and body is unbreakable. Yes, the church was heavy, but it didn't do anything to me at all. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just more worried about you, Alice, and Rosalie."

"We can look at their wounds when we get back to the hotel room," Emmett interrupted, "I would much rather leave now before Lydia gets out of the debris, ravaged and pissed off, and tries to rip all of our heads off."

Edward just nodded. I stole a glance at Rose and Alice. They looked okay except for the bite marks on their necks, and they looked pretty pale. I could see where Edward was coming from. Emmett was staring at Edward. Suddenly, Edward nodded, as if answering something that Emmett said, and picked me up off the ground. I squealed, unaware that Edward was going to knock my legs out from under me.

"We have to hurry and get to another hotel room." Jasper looked serious. "We need to get away from Lydia as fast as physically possible. We are going to need to carry you three there. It is as fast as we can think of traveling. I hope you're not opposed."

Alice shrugged, and Rose shook her head slightly. Emmett picked Rose up, and Jasper grabbed Alice. I closed my eyes, feeling secure in Edward's arms. I felt the wind blowing my hair, and I heard Rose giggle. I was too afraid to open my eyes, to see what Emmett and Rose were doing. I kept the shut completely. Suddenly, we stopped moving, and I opened my eyes. All six of us were in front of a new hotel room. The brothers put us down and led the way into the hotel.

It was grandiose and jaw-dropping. They ceilings were higher than anything I had ever seen before. The colors were rich in oranges and golds and browns. I walked in a trance to the elevator as Jasper headed towards the main desk to check in. Edward must have heard what floor the man at the desk said because when we got in the elevator, Edward pressed floor five without asking Jasper anything.

When we got to our floor, Edward led the way to our rooms. Jasper took out the room keys and gave two to Edward and two to Emmett and kept two for himself. Edward stopped in front of room '528', Emmett stopped in front of room '529', and Jasper stopped in front of room '530'. I looked back and forth between Rose and Alice. Alice spoke up before all of us.

"Do we have different rooms?" she sounded curious and annoyed at the same time.

"We decided that it would better if each one of us was in a room with each one of you." Edward smiled. "You would be more protected. Lydia would be less eager to get any of you because we will be with you at all times."

I exchanged looks between my friends. None of us wanted to be in separate rooms. We thrived on our company. I didn't want to be in a separate room. Even though I would be with Edward, I still wanted to talk with my girlfriends. It just didn't seem right. This was still technically our trip, and we were being broken apart into different areas. It was not ideal.

All three of us huffed, knowing that we could say absolutely nothing that would change their minds. I slumped over to Edward, and he put the key in the electronic slot. It beeped, and the door opened. Edward pushed the door open, and I walked past him, smiling at Alice and Rose, as I glided into the room. It was larger than I expected. To the right, there was a bathroom door. I pushed it open and saw a jacuzi bathtub. I grinned as I closed the door and walked further into the room.

There was a decent sized couch in front of a large, flatscreened television. I looked at the drawers and the computer desk. My eyes went past all that, and they fell on the bed. It was a king size bed, of course, but the comforter was grand and colorful. There was gold and silver blended together, making the comforter the focal point of the room. I ran over to it and jumped on it, landing on the pillows. I laughed as I peered back at Edward. He had a smile on his face. I heard the door click shut, and Edward quickly locked the door.

I smiled and hid behind a pillow as he walked around the room. He seemed to be inspecting every inch of the space. His hands brushed over the desk, and he opened the closet door. He quickly shut it and looked at me. His face was dead serious.

"You don't have any clothes to wear." He didn't say it as a question. He merely stated it. I just nodded my head, waiting to hear what he was going to say next. "Do you need to go shopping? I can get you some bed clothes and clothes for tomorrow. It won't be a problem."

"How about you just sit down, mister, and relax for a little bit. Why don't you go take a shower? You are still a bit dirty, and I don't think you wanna stay like that." I grinned. "Besides, I don't think that the people who clean the rooms will like if you dirty their room."

Edward grinned and nodded his head. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the shower turn on, and immediately, I knew that I had to get in there. I put the pillow back in its original place and got off the bed. I walked over to the bathroom door, being as sneaky as a cougar. I forgot about everything that had happened to me; I just cared about Edward, and I wanted to be with him. I took off my shirt and slipped off my pants, knowing that I probably looked atrocious, too. I unclasped my bra and took off my panties. I was in my nuddy-pants, completely nude. I took in a deep breath as I slowly turned the knob to the bathroom door.

The door, thankfully, did not squeak when I slowly pushed it open. I looked at the large mirror, still hiding behind the door. I saw the outline of Edward's body behind the shower curtain. It was almost see-through, but I couldn't see enough. I felt naughty as I continued to stare at Edward as he ran his hands through his hair. The water was hitting his head, and he stood perfectly still underneath it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I grew balls and walked out from behind the door. Edward wasn't staring at me, but somehow, I had a feeling that he knew I was there. I put one foot in front of the other and stopped right in front of the curtain. I was about to reach for the curtain when Edward pulled it back. He held it in front of his torso as he looked at my face.

"Can I ask what you are doing?" His voice was playful and curious.

"This." I put one foot in the shower and then the other. I was suddenly pelted by steaming hot water, and it felt amazingly good on my back. Edward let the curtain fall back to its original place. He stood in front of me, not moving an inch. I was trying desperately not look at him, but my eyes would not obey. I looked down his whole body. His chest was sculpted, abs easily visible. His arms were slightly muscular, and his legs were works of art, skin tight around lean muscles. I tried to avoid looking at his junk, but I couldn't help myself. It was perfect, like nothing that I had ever seen before. Everything was equally balanced; not one thing overpowered the other. I blushed as I made eye contact with Edward again. I had a feeling that he never once took his eyes off of my face.

He took a small step forward, interrupting me from what I was going to say. He outstretched his arms and placed them gently on my shoulders. He grinned at me, sending my heart on a wild ride. His face was close to my face, and I smelled his wonderful breath. It was so intoxicating. "I am not going to do anything." He smiled at me as my face fell.

"Why? I want you, Edward. Give me one good reason why we can't do anything."

"I will hurt you. Bella, I am stronger than you think. I can seriously injure you if I get to involved. It will be detrimental to your health, and I will not allow anything to happen to you."

"Why the hell not? I have had vampires attack me and feed on me. I think that I can handle it. I want you, Edward, and I know that you want me, too."

Edward breathed in the steam in the bathroom from the water. He leaned forward and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me towards him. I kissed him back furiously, putting my arms around his neck. Edward picked me up and held me up by my ass. I giggled as I wrapped my legs lightly around him. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary. Then, he pulled me closer to him. I had to admit that his strength scared me a bit, but I still wanted him.

I felt him hard against me. He lifted me up slightly, and I was one hundred percent willing. He slid inside of me, and I shivered. He kissed me and pushed me up against the shower wall. Water was falling down on us, and the warmth made everything ten times better. He pushed in me, moaning in my mouth. I groaned, my fingers digging into his back. My tongue went in his mouth and explored. Both of our tongues were eager, and I was willing.

He pushed in me again, and I moaned. He was still exploring in my mouth, and I let him. I had never felt this way before. Unlike what Edward had said, he was touching me softly. His fingers were gentle on my flaming hot skin. I knew that I was blushing more than normal. Edward gripped my ass, and I smiled. He moved to my neck, kissing it. His mouth ran across my bite mark, and I stiffened up. Edward slid over it, not stopping to dwell on it. He was stronger than I thought.

He thrusted again, and we both groaned simultaneously. I heard a growl come from the bottom of his throat, and I wasn't scared. I knew that the vampire inside of him was coming out, but I wanted it to. I wanted Edward for who he really was, not a facade. I pulled him closer to me, and he pushed his body completely up against mine. He was not longer holding me up by my ass. He had his hands pressed up against the shower wall. His muscles were flexing as his tongue and lips moved up and down my neck. I looked at the tile on the wall and saw that a few were breaking and falling to the floor. I couldn't even tell that he was that strong; he felt so gentle to me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and he let out a long and pleasurable groan. I smiled as I brought his face up to me. His eyes were wild and golden. Water was running down his face. He leaned forward and kissed me again. He pushed against me instinctively, and I, of course, moaned. He was pleasing every part of me. I craved more and more. I didn't want him to let go. I pulled him closer to me, even though we were as close as we could get. He kept nudging himself against me, over and over, and the moans of pleasure continued. I was panting, about to pass out, by the time an hour went by. Edward kissed me and ran his hands through my hair. He was perfection, and this was perfection.

******************************************************

* * *

**

**Lemons. I needed to put it in there somewhere :)**

**Hope it was enjoyable. I _loved _writing it.**

**Please Review.**

**Demelza Llivell**

**********

**I was epically dancing in the rain today _and_ the fire department stuffs, sound things started going off and I screamed. And I m so excited and !**

**I had and epically awesome Monday! how about's youuuuuuuuuu? ?**

**Okay well that's all I got to say. No game today and I will post the winners for last chapter because I am lazy right now....haha fail**

**......**

**WELL TA TA FOR NOW!!!!!!**

**Blood**

**********

**there aren't words. today was, well, enjoyable. we all need sleep. i blame school..**

**please review tho. we would love to hear about your monday :)**

**au revoir! a bientot!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	18. I'll Be

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Twilight Saga folks...**

**A/N: bonjour, mes amis. comment allez-vous? moi, je suis bien. je suis parler en francais, mais je ne se pas pourquoi.**

**i'm pretty sure the last thing isaid was wrong. oh well, too late now. don't wanna hit the backspace or move my mouse. i'm lazy :)**

**

* * *

**

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll Be - Edwin McCain_

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle's Point Of View:**

I had been tricked. I had been taken down and tricked. Those bastards that I am stupid enough to call my sons betrayed me, their father of all people. I had been so good to them growing up. They had ever reason to thank me for raising them right. I deserved the best, and what I got was shit.

I paced around in Esme's house, mumbling softly to myself. I was pissed, and I needed to let some steam off. I ended up knocking over a large vase that was multicolored and beautiful. I remembered it; it was the vase that Edward brought home to Esme for mother's day one year when he was younger. Just looking at it made me sick. I didn't hesitate or catch it when I watched it tumble to the floor and shatter into a million, little pieces.

Esme appeared from around the corner, her face shocked. "What the hell did you do that for?" she said, walking quickly over to the place where the vase impacted, "Just because your sons beat you doesn't mean that you have to ruin everything that they gave me." She bent down and began picking up the larger, broken pieces.

"Yes, it does." I walked over to the mantle and hit the glass bowl from Edward as well. I hit it with such force that it flew over Esme's head and crashed into the wall behind her. It exploded into tons of little, transparent pieces. I smiled as Esme slowly stood back up.

"You are a bastard. Those things are irreplaceable. Thanks a lot." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm as she sneered at me.

"Anytime, love. You know that's all I'm good for, destroying things."

"You don't understand how true those words are." She turned towards the kitchen but quickly turned back around to face me. "Why are you even still here? Shouldn't you have left hours ago when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper took the girls away from you? Don't you have to report back to the Volturi and tell them everything that has happened?"

"I should, but I don't wish to. They can wait a few more hours." I stepped forward, smiling. "Besides, there is one thing that I want to discuss with you."

"No way in the deepest holes of hell are you going to try that on me. I was with you once, Carlisle; you are not reeling me in again. Never." She turned around and walked away.

I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder. I turned her around; her eyes were furious. "Esme, why can we never see eye to eye? You loved me once. What happened to that love?"

"You know better than I do what happened to that so-called 'love'. You threw it away when you decided to become a vampire. You threw it away when you decided to turn me and your children into vampires. If you don't remember, Carlisle, none of us wanted this life. It was you who thought it was the best thing for us."

"I wasn't very wrong, was I?" I smiled at her.

"Oh, how wrong you were." Esme huffed. "Your sons want peace from this life. They want to be able to care for someone, become their equal. That can't happen because of your selfishness. You deserve to rot in hell for what you did."

I let her go, and she walked away. "Oh, don't tempt me, Esme." I walked towards the door, turning the handle. "Now that I think about it, going to the Volturi wouldn't be so bad. I need to fill them in on everything." I opened the door and walked out of the house. As I got further away from the house, I heard Esme softly say 'good riddance'.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I had hurt her. As my eyes ran down her body, I noticed that the bruises were getting worse and worse. They were the worst color of blue and black that I had ever seen. Her skin looked paler than usual from the discoloration on her fragile body. I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I went in the room and looked at the evidence. There was broken pieces of tile on the floor. I growled, reminded of how hard I was actually holding Bella.

I turned away and looked at myself in the mirror. My pale skin shimmered in the fluorescent lighting. I brought my face closer to the mirror, looking at every part of my face. I saw the flaws that Bella seemed to not see. My nose was too pointed; the skin around my eyes was discolored, a black-blue color; my pores were bigger; my lips were chapped and a pasty, light pink. I pulled away from the mirror, confused. What did Bella see in me that was so spectacular?

I looked down at my bare chest. It was a pasty white, shimmering in the lighting. I didn't have much of a six pack, and I definitely did not have an eight pack. I flexed my arm muscles, noticing that my arms didn't get much bigger. I looked down at the rest of my naked body. I wasn't much to look at. I saw all of my flaws, my imperfections. They seemed to outweigh the good parts of me, if there were any. My legs were thin; my general area made me content, but it wasn't anything extravagant.

I sighed as I leaned up against the sink counter. My back was towards the mirror as I thought things over. Bella was falling head over heels for me, and I had no idea why. I wasn't great or wonderful or any of those things. I was a monster, a predator, a vicious beast. Bella should have been scared of me, and I shouldn't have slept with her. I hurt her, and I would never live that down. My instincts came out, and I put one hundred percent of my power on her when we made love. I should have stopped when I noticed that my strength was taking over me.

I heard a squeak come from the bed. I peered out of the bathroom door and saw Bella flip over in bed. The covers fell down further, and her whole torso was now visible. I pulled my eyes away from her beautiful body, but I eyes kept wandering back. She was perfection, not me.

At that moment, I finally understood what Bella was going through. We both thought the same thing of our partners. We thought that the other was perfect and that we were not worthy to be with him or her. I understood everything then. I perceived Bella to be perfect, and she perceived that I was perfect. We were, technically, equals, believing that the other was infallible.

I heard another noise, but this time, it was a moan. I peeked out of the bathroom again and saw that Bella was on her back, stretching in bed. As her back arched up, her arms above her head, I got a sensation in my groin. The way her back curved... The pleasurable moan...

I went back into the bathroom, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't afford to hurt Bella anymore than I already had. I took in a few deep breaths before I heard Bella utter my name. With that one word, my whole world collapsed. Bella woke up and wanted me. She thought about me first. She must love me more than I imagined.

I slipped out of the bathroom at vampire speed. I was kneeling on her side of the bed when she noticed that I was next to her. She jumped briefly before a huge smile spread across her face. She reached over to me and placed her hand on my cheek. She lightly brushed my face, making me shiver inside. Her touch was so gentle...

"Good morning, Edward," she said, her voice happier than usual.

"Buon giorno, il mio amore," I muttered, my Italian side flowing though my body. Whenever she touched me, that seemed to happen.

"I love when you speak Italian. It is so romantic, especially coming from you."

I smiled until my eyes wandered to her bruises. "Bella, we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Perfection. Amazement. Enjoyment. Do any of those words fit your definition of what happened last night?"

"Bella..." I motioned to her bruises.

Her eyes looked at them for a brief moment. It was at that moment that I wished I could read her thoughts. "I don't see the problem Edward. I will heal, and you were just being yourself. It's no big deal."

"No, Bella, you see, it is a very big deal. When I'm myself, I hurt people. Bella, I could have seriously hurt you last night. I wasn't even aware of how hard I was holding you. When I saw those marks this morning, it scared the hell out of me."

Bella moved slightly and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Please, forget about what my skin looks like right now. Just think about what happened last night. Were you completely happy?" I nodded slightly. "Okay, were you pleased?" I nodded again. "Alright, did you forget about everything and just focus on me and you?" I nodded once more, ashamed of my answers. "See? Everything is perfect. And I swear, Edward, I didn't feel a thing. I just felt your lips over my body and every part of me being pleased by you."

"I will never understand, will I?"

"No, I don't want you to understand. I want you and me to become one. I want to be with you always, Edward. You are my protector, my rock. I would not be here if it wasn't for you. I need you with me constantly, Edward." She paused, looking at the covers.

"Bella Swan, what is going through your mind? You are going to drive me insane if you don't tell me at this instant."

She hesitated. "Edward, I want to be like you. I want to be a vampire."

* * *

**I stopped there because i'm lazy and i have to take a shower before i go to sleep :)**

**Please review. it's short but it will get better.**

**Demelza Llivell**

**i'm too lazy to write anything right now....so bye!**

**blood**

**Haha i wrote 'blood' author note :)**

**Demelza**


	19. Lacrymosa

********

********

Disclaimer: We do not own The Twilight Saga folks...

**A/N: sorry about not updating recently. school will be over eventually. updates will be so constant that it will drive you insane.**

**

* * *

**

_'Blame it on me_

_Set your guilt free_

_Nothing can_

_Hold you back now'_

_'Lacrymosa' - Evanescence_

* * *

********

Carlisle's Point Of View:

As I stepped foot back onto the land I knew, I heard mild conversing going on inside the walls. I noticed Alec's voice, speaking in murmurs to his sister. They were in the room next to me as I walked down the corridor. Felix was walking away from me; I could tell it was him by his long strides. The wind was blowing outside the brick walls, and I listened to the movement of fabric being blown in the wind. I began hearing more voices the closer I got to the main room.

I made out Aro's voice immediately; it was soft but powerful. Marcus was with him, talking silently by his side, whispering something in his ear. I couldn't tell if Caius was in the room or not. I liked it much better that way; Caius and I never understood or got along with each other. Besides, I knew that he would have something to say about me not bringing the girls back to Volterra. I wasn't in the mood for his sour attitude.

As I approached the double doors, I heard footsteps farther down the hallway behind me. I didn't bother to turn around. I put my hands on the handles of the doors and swung them open. The light from the room before me came down on me. I looked instantly brighter, my skin glimmering. I walked into the room, smiling greatly at Aro and Marcus. My ears didn't lie to me; Caius was not there. I glided forward, standing before my brothers.

Aro smiled at me, his face looking happier than usual. Marcus stayed reserved next to Aro. Aro put his hand on my shoulder, not even bothering to ask me about anything. I immediately relived the past hour of my life. I was back at Esme's house, face to face with my sons. I watched my moves again and saw my myself get defeated. Everything disappeared. I looked at Aro, and his face was disgusted.

"What the hell happened, Carlisle?" Aro said, his voice sharp and loud.

I was about to turn around and walk away, but I thought it best to stay and forge through the yelling. "I tried to fight my sons, but they turned out to be stronger and more skilled than I anticipated. I would have beat them if -"

"If what, Carlisle? I'm not one to give chances. I want things done right the first time. I won't tolerate failure. You are not in the guard to fail, Carlisle. I gave you one simple task, and what do you do? You don't succeed. Now, I have to make sure that my other plan didn't fail. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you to do my dirty work."

My brain was replaying his second to last sentence over and over in my head. "You have to make sure that your other plan didn't fail? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You didn't trust me enough, so you told someone else to go out and get my sons for you? They are my children; they are rightfully mine."

"I don't give a damn about who owns your children or not. I just want the damn girls; I need to make them a part of the guard. I want them only; I don't care about what happens to your sons on the way. They can burn alive for all I care."

I was speechless. Because of everything that had occurred between me and my sons, I thought that I would care less about their well-being. Even though my heart was still, it felt heavy when Aro said those cold words. They were my flesh and blood. Esme and I made love and had three perfect sons. They were screw-ups and horrible listeners, but there was something inside of me that still loved them. Everyone had flaws; why would I stop loving my children if they had imperfections in their lives?

I opened my mouth to speak my mind to Aro. My children deserved respect as well, despite their inability to become like us. I heard the doors slam open behind me. I spun around as Aro and Marcus stared at the door. Lydia, Marcus's sister, stood in front of me. She was covered in dust and debris. Her hair was standing up in every direction. She looked like she'd been in a terrible accident. She took a few steps forward when Aro spoke.

"Lydia, darling, you are back so soon. Did you bring me what I asked for?" Aro's voice was high and hopeful.

Lydia raised herself up, but her shoulders still seemed to sag in defeat. "I'm terribly sorry, Aro, but I don't have them with me. I wish that I could say I did, but I don't. Please forgive me."

Aro's voice boomed. "Why is nobody succeeding in fulfilling my goal? All I want are three, god-damn humans to be brought back here and turned into vampires. Is that too much to ask?" I knew that everyone in the castle was able to hear Aro's yelling.

"I tried my best. I had them in my arms, but Carlisle's children showed up. Edward fought me, and a church landed on both of us. He got away with the girls and his brothers. I had to dig myself out of the debris. That's why I look the way I do. I figured that it would be best to come back to you and see what you want me to do now."

Aro was furious. "Why didn't you just stay there and hunt them down again? You would know their scent, and you are much stronger than Edward. You could have ripped his head off and taken Isabella is leverage. Why didn't you think of this while you were up there?"

I looked over at Marcus; his face was sad. He hated seeing his sister get verbally abused by Aro, yet he was too scared to say anything. I needed to say something for his sake, not Lydia's sake. A wonderful idea popped into my head, but I had to make it seem like I was completely against my children.

"Aro," I said, speaking up and turning towards him, "I, myself, favor Lydia's plan." Aro glared at me. "It was wise for her to come back her. My sons will be distracted by the girls. They will be intoxicated by their presence; the girls will be all they think about, especially Edward. If we go back to where they were and ambush them, they will be too worried about the girls to worry about themselves. We can take them away from the girls. The girls, then, become worried about my sons. Then, we grab them and bring the girls back here to Volterra."

Aro looked optimistic. "What makes you think that they will be one hundred percent occupied with the girls? They are vampires after all."

"Carlisle speaks the truth!" Lydia hollered, agreeing as quickly as she could, "They look at the girls like they are their lovers, not food. They wouldn't be able to stand the girls getting threatened by us. It's the perfect idea; it is bound to work."

I smiled at Lydia, turning back towards Aro. He was nodding his head slightly, thinking things over in his head. Marcus looked at me, his eyes filled with thanks. I just nodded lightly in his direction; it was the least I could do for him.

Aro spoke up, his face bright. "We leave in a few days. We will get to them as soon as we can manage. We distract the boys; then, we take the girls. By the way I intend for this to go, nobody will get out alive."

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

**About A Day Later:**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, staring at Edward's wandering eyes.

He was staring directly at me, never loosing his deep stare. He hadn't eased up since I said that I wanted to become a vampire. I didn't understand why he was so against it. It was the smartest thing I knew to do. I wouldn't have to have Edward fight for me, and Edward and I would be together forever. He saved my life a great amount of times. I wanted to do something, in return, for him. We barely knew each other, but I felt like we were soul mates.

"Bella, how do you expect me to take that question seriously?" He was looking at me seriously.

"I don't understand why it is a big problem. I want to be like you; I never want to leave you. I thought you felt the same way about me." I felt like I was getting mixed feelings from Edward.

"Bella, it's not that simple. You go through hell when you change. Your whole body burns like a thousand suns. I would never want you to have to go through that. It's bad enough I hurt you when we made love. I don't want you to endure that pain."

"Yea, yea, yea, we went over that. I don't care about the pain. You went through it; why can't I?"

"Because I don't want you to have this fate. You deserve to grow up and get old and have ten babies with the man of your dreams."

"You are the man of my dreams." I refused to give up.

Edward got up off the bed and began pacing in the room. "Bella, don't make me choose. I can't hurt you anymore."

"You are hurting me by not saying that you will change me. Deep down, it is killing me to know that the man I love doesn't love me in return."

"I love you, Bella! I don't want to leave you, but I don't want me turning you to be my last resort. I'm not a man, Bella. Did you forget that I'm a cold-hearted killer?" His eyes were flaming gold now.

I stood up and walked over to him. "I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Edward looked at the floor. I grabbed him by his shirt. "I'm going to get a second opinion. I haven't talked to Alice or Rose in a while. I think it's time that I asked them about our predicament."

I flew past Edward, not even waiting to hear what he had to say. I glided over to the door and popped it open. I walked out into the hallway. Edward appeared before me, his eyes pleading. I shook my head violently as I pushed past him, going towards Alice's room. She was the one I needed to talk to about this; Rose would probably pop a vein if she knew what I was considering. I knocked lightly on her door, and I felt Edward's body right behind me. It was tense as the door swung open.

I was face to face with Alice, only she wasn't Alice anymore. Her eyes were golden, and her skin was pure white. She smiled at me, her teeth pearls. "Hey, Bella."

********

* * *

**oh yea. okay then. please do review.**

**love you guys.**

**D****emelza Llivell**

i want school to end already cuz people r annoying review!

blood

agree...

DL


	20. Not Afraid

************************

********

Disclaimer: We do not own The Twilight Saga folks...

**A/N: hi**

that was jacey. she is at my house and we are watching _Ice Age 2_. we are gonna try and update, but nothing is sure yet. we may fail epically. (i can't type today...)

* * *

_"We'll walk this road together_

_Through the storm_

_Whatever weather_

_Cold or warm"_

_'Not Afraid' - Eminem_

**********************

* * *

**

Bella's Point Of View:

"What the fuck?" I yelled at Alice, "What the fuck happened to you?" Alice was smiling at me, her teeth shining brightly. As I looked closer, Alice's eyes were swimming with gold and a tint of red, barely noticeable, and her skin was completely pale. She wasn't even the slightest bit tan. She looked nothing like she did before. She was completely different. I didn't like it.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, still smiling at me, "Don't you see what has happened here? I feel completely different; I feel totally new! I can't believe how great this is. You should seriously become a vampire. Have Edward change you." I saw Jasper appear behind her, smiling sheepishly.

I glared at him, ignoring what Alice said. "Why the hell did you change Alice? What the hell have you two been doing in this room for the past two days?" I was worried about the answer that I would receive.

"What happened," Jasper said, touching Alice lightly on the shoulder, "Is a bit difficult to explain." Edward stood closer to me as Jasper continued to talk. "How about you just come inside and we will explain everything. Please, come inside though. I would rather not discuss it out here."

Edward put his hand on my arm. "Why did you do it, Jazz? Why? We aren't like that, Jazz." His voice was powerful and defensive.

"Please, Edward," Jasper said, "Just come inside. Everything will be easier."

"No. Neither of us are coming inside your room. You should have never done it, Jasper. We are not like that. We don't change humans. I can't believe you. Bella and I are going to leave. Later on, you and I are going to talk, and I would be prepared." He glared at Jasper, his eyes darker than they usually are. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I didn't want to move, but the force Edward used made me stagger back slightly. I tried to stand my ground, but Edward was too strong. I turned around to look at him; he was pissed off. I never saw him like that before. I grabbed his hand. He looked at me for a brief moment. His eyes met mine, and his face seemed softer. He kept his eyes on mine.

"Edward, please, don't be like this. I want to talk to Alice. Everything will be okay. Just let me talk to Alice. You can be there with me the whole time. Please, Alice is my best friend, Edward." I made my eyes as pleading as ever.

"It's too dangerous." He growled deep in his throat.

I cringed at his voice. "Edward, I'm not scared of you because I know you won't hurt me."

His eyes got softer after I said that. He entwined his hands in mine. He looked at me directly in the eyes. He looked as if he would cry in a second. "Bella, please don't make me do this. It won't end well. Don't make me weak by saying those things. Please, Bella, listen to me."

"You will be there the whole time, Edward. Trust me and Alice."

I continued to hold Edward's hand. I pulled him towards me as I turned and walked into the room. Alice and Jasper backed up as Edward and I walked over to the bed in the room that was exactly like ours. I looked around the disheveled room and saw that things were out of place. The bed wasn't made; in fact, it was atrocious. The covers were lying on the floor, and the pillows were torn. It seemed like objects were thrown around the room, and the headboard looked slightly bent. I looked back at Alice and Jasper. Jazz was still smiling sheepishly, but Alice was smiling like she just conquered the world.

"I'm going to try and explain this to you in the easiest way," Jasper said, staring mainly at Edward, "One thing lead to another, and I just couldn't control myself. She was so wonderful, Edward, and I had to bite her. I decided that I didn't want to kill her; I wanted her to be with me, so I changed her. She's on the vegetarian vampire diet, and everything is going well so far."

"Oh, is that so?" Edward asked, his tone sarcastic, "Everything is perfectly fine because she knows to feed on the blood of animals?" His sarcastic tone disappeared. "I controlled myself, Jasper. I made love to Bella, and I didn't change her! You are just as strong as me, Jasper. What changed that?"

"I wanted it, Edward," Alice said, speaking up, "Jasper changed me because I wanted it."

"I want it, too, Alice," I said, butting into the conversation. Edward glared at me, but I continued to talk, making my point. "I want it so badly. I want to be with Edward forever. I -"

"Then, change her, Edward," Alice said, interrupting me, "If she wants it so bad, why won't you change her?"

"This is hell, Alice! You don't want this! You are blinded!"

"This isn't hell, Edward. I am loving this new life that Jazz showed me. I can hear, see, and smells things that I never knew existed before. Everything about me is better. I mean, look at me; I look amazing." She smiled and winked at me. "This isn't a horrible life, Edward."

"We've lived through it longer than you, Alice. You will end up regretting this life."

"Edward," Jazz said, interrupting Edward and Alice's little battle, "Tell me that you don't want to live with Bella forever. Tell me those words right now."

Edward stayed completely quiet. He didn't move a muscle as Jasper mumbled, "Figured." Edward looked between Jasper and Alice. Then his eyes focused on me. I wanted to look away from his powerful stare, but I couldn't. He had me hypnotized. His eyes looked worn, and his face looked tired. I immediately felt sorry for him. He was put in such a large predicament.

"Bella," Edward said, finally breaking the silence, "I'm going to talk to my brother right now. I want you to stand over by the closet. Please don't move. I will be right back over."

Edward brushed his hand on my face and walked away from me. He headed towards his brother. He grabbed Jazz by the arm and pulled him over towards the door. I turned around and went over to the closet in the corner. I turned back around and watched as Edward and Jasper spoke in whispers. Alice walked over to me, smiling the whole time. She put her hand on my arm and stared at me in the eyes.

"You really want to be a vampire. I can see it in your eyes."

I hesitated. "Is it really excellent, Alice? Tell me the truth."

"I would never lie to you, Bella. It is amazing. You will never regret anything; you will be with Edward. Life will be much more simple. There would be nothing complicated in your lives. Bella, think about it."

I didn't have to think about it. I knew what I wanted. "I want to become a vampire, but Edward refuses to change me."

"Bella, there is more than one vampire here." She smiled again, her teeth white and pearly.

I stifled a laugh, thinking about how stupid I actually was. I didn't need Edward to change me; I could have anyone that I wanted. I smiled at Alice, about to tell her that I wanted to be changed immediately. I didn't even get the words out. Alice was instantly behind me. Her arms were around my neck, and her lips were touching my neck. She slowly opened her mouth and bit. I shivered, unsure of what was going to happen. I felt something warm flow through my veins. Alice took her lips off my neck, and suddenly, I felt an object hit the back of my head. I was knocked unconscious as I fell to the floor.

****

Edward's Point Of View:

It all happened so quickly. One moment, I was talking to Jasper; the next moment, I saw Bella on the ground and Alice licking her lips. Alice slowly walked across the room before I even registered what happened. I ran over to Bella, but Jasper pulled me back. I growled at him, pulling forward, trying to get to Bella. I knew that if I got to her soon enough, I could suck the venom out of her body.

"Edward!" Jazz yelled, "It's too late! Let her go! It was going to happen eventually!"

I growled deep in my throat again. I spun around quickly, and Jazz let go of me. I crouched down and glared at Jazz, my throat rumbling. My eyes were staring at him, and he looked at me with a bit of fear.

"Jasper," I growled, "Do you see what you've done? Do you see how your little plan didn't work? I told you that this was going to end badly."

I spun around and tried running towards Bella again. Once more, Jasper grabbed my forearms. I turned him to the side with me, using all the force I had in my body. I moved my hands just enough to touch his chest. I pushed him with such a force that he went flying backwards into the wall behind him. He fell to the floor in a slump. Alice ran over to him, touching him to make sure that he was okay. Sure enough, Jazz opened his eyes and glared at me. He was pissed now.

I crouched in front of him again, waiting for him to get back up. Bella wasn't in pain yet, so I still had time to get to her. I needed to teach my brother a lesson first. Jazz slowly stood up with Alice's help. Jazz stumbled over towards me, his hands in a defensive position. He didn't look in the fighting mood, but he deserved to get some sense knocked into him. He ran towards me, trying to get a sneak attack in, but I was ready. He spiraled into the wall again, hitting the same area that he hit before. He fell to the ground again, and this time, Alice stood defensively in front of him.

The door swung open, and Emmett and Rose stood in the hallway. Rose's eyes became quarters as she walked into the room and took in everything that was happening. Emmett ran in front of her and grabbed me by the hands. He pulled them behind my back, and I growled as loud as I could. He used all his muscle and power to hold me in place. Jazz was slowly getting up as Rose walked over to Bella.

She put her hands on Bella's arms and shook her slightly. Her eyes got bigger as she began to notice that she wasn't moving. Then, her eyes rested on the bit mark on Bella's neck. A tear ran down her cheek as she shook her friend again. I tried to pull out of Emmett's grasp, but I couldn't. Emmett kept mumbling something about it 'being too late'. I didn't know what he was talking about. Rose kept shaking Bella as I kept trying to get to her.

Suddenly, my nightmare came true. Rose let go of Bella, and immediately, Bella let out a blood-chilling scream.

* * *

**well, that's how we roll. did you expect that?**

**Review :)**

**Demelza Llivell**

**im bored...goodbye!**

**blood**

**me too. not updating anything else. lazy....**

**DL**


	21. Fall For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly... because if I did, Jacob would die a very painful death. If you haven't already noticed, I do not like him at all. He's an asshole. Nuff said. (hehehehehehe this is Jacey! :P)**

**Now for victorias diclamer...i mean disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Twilight Saga folks...**

**A/N: "I love playing with fire! And I don't think I'll ever learn!"**

**Sorry, I had a moment. Listening to The Runaways, and I was jamming a bit :)**

**Okay, I'm gonna write now...**

**_HIGHLY RECOMMENDED READ OF BLOOD'S AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM._**

**_P.S READ THE TOP OF THIS ^ TO! K BYE! _(THIS IS JACEY!)**

**

* * *

**

_"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because I girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

_'Fall For You' - Secondhand Serenade_

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I looked at Bella, my heart falling to the ground. Everything that I had tried to prevent was being destroyed right before my eyes. My hands began to shake, and my eyes lost focus. Bella was getting turned right in front of me, and there was absolutely nothing I could do. The transformation was already happening, and I knew that if I sunk my teeth into her porcelain skin, my mouth would not be coming off of her. I wouldn't be able to stop; it would be too difficult, to hard.

Emmett kept his hands locked around my arms, but I didn't care anymore. I stopped fighting. My knees became weak, and I fell to the floor in defeat. Emmett fell down with me, still refusing to let go. I hung my head towards the floor. Emmett finally let go of my arms. I wrapped them around my waist, holding myself together. Emmett stood up and walked around me, heading towards Jasper.

I looked up at Bella. She was still emitting a loud, ear-splitting scream. I needed to get over to her. I crawled on my hands and knees over to her, knowing I wouldn't be able to stand on my feet alone. Rose was still sitting near her; Rose's face was shocked. I read her mind; she couldn't understand anything that was going on. She thought that Bella was just badly injured. Little did she know that her best friend was a vampire and had bitten Bella.

I wanted to explain everything to Rose, but I couldn't. My eyes were focused on Bella. Her face was scrunching up, and her fists were completely clenched. She was trying to not scream, but I knew that she wanted to let it all out again. I ran my fingers over her forehead. She shivered slightly, and I wanted to take all over her pain away. I looked at the bite mark on her neck and instantly regretted everything that I had put her through. It was all because of me and my damn father.

I opened my mind up to the people around me. I heard Alice's thoughts and immediately stood up. I turned around and ran towards her. I pushed her back into the wall, the shape of her body indented into the wall. I growled, holding my forearm up against her neck. She was completely still, not moving, not fighting back. I pushed deeper into her neck, crushing her Adam's Apple.

"Take it back," I growled to her face, "Take it back. Now."

"I won't, Edward." Alice's voice was strong. "She is my best friend, and this is what she wanted."

"Damn you to Hell!" I yelled, pushing myself off of her, "What about her family? What about her life?"

"All she wanted was you." Alice took a step towards me. "And am I not already in Hell?"

She kept a steady face and walked past me. I was furious; I felt hot and worn out. I spun around, about to yell at Alice again. Jasper and Emmett were standing up against the wall that I threw Jazz into. I looked over towards Bella and saw Alice kneeling beside her. Rose sat further back in the corner of the wall while Alice slowly picked up Bella. She held her in her arms, supporting her back and head. Alice exposed Bella's neck and looked up at me.

"I'll take the venom out of her," Alice said, staring straight at me, "I will do it right now. Hell, it might take a lot out of me to stop, but I will because she is my friend. I care about her, Edward, just as much as you care about her."

I clenched and unclenched my fists. My thoughts ran over and over again in my head. I heard Emmett and Jasper's thoughts. Emmett was indifferent; he wanted what I wanted. He also wanted to get Rose and take her out of here. Jasper was proud of Alice and her courage, and he was thinking about everything that he had done wrong in his life. Changing Alice wasn't one of them.

My eyes traveled back and forth between Alice and Bella. I wanted Bella to be human; I never wanted this life for her, but I knew what she wanted. She craved to be with me for the rest of her life. It was a tough life to live, but she wanted it more than anything. It broke my heart to see her like that, but Bella wouldn't want me to save her.

I walked over to Alice, not saying a word. I held out my arms towards Bella. Alice understood me; she handed Bella over to me. I held Bella the same way that Alice had. I supported her perfect head with my cold hand. I looked down at her marvelous face. She was calm now, the pain ceasing. She was getting used to it just like I had. I remembered the feelings that I had. I was on fire, and I knew that Bella was experiencing the same thing.

I brought my head closer to her face. I kissed her warm lips, not yet cold. I ran my hand through her flowing hair. I brushed my fingertips over her rosy red cheeks, not yet pale. I kissed her forehead, knowing that it would be the last time I would ever kiss my human love. I picked her up and off the floor. I carried her over the bed. She looked so peaceful on the bed, her eyes sealed shut.

As my hand ran down her arm, I turned around. I let go of Bella's hand and faced my brothers and Alice. Their thoughts were the same; something like, 'Edward didn't do anything.' It killed me to hear those thoughts and understand the greatness of my actions. There was no turning back now. Bella was to be a vampire forever.

Emmett eventually walked over to Rose and helped her up. He walked her out of the room. Her thoughts were revolving around Alice and Bella. She understood what was going on; she didn't agree with her friends becoming vampires. She was completely shocked. She just kept thinking of Emmett and how he would keep her safe from me and my brother. She wasn't even thinking of Alice and what damage she could do.

Alice sat on the bed next to Bella. She ran her fingers over the back of Bella's hand over and over again. She was thinking in her head about how everything was going to be over soon. Bella just had to stick it out a few minutes longer. I sighed and kept my eyes on the both of the them. They had more love together than I was aware of. No matter how pissed off I was at Alice, I couldn't help but think that Bella would have someone else to share eternity with.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I lost track of time. It seemed like hours, days, weeks, months. The pain was never-ending. Time seemed to go at the speed of a turtle. It was aggravating. I wanted an absolution from the burning, the excruciating pain, but it wouldn't come.

I vaguely remember Edward talking about the process of becoming a vampire. He told me multiple times that it hurt like Hell. I just nodded my head, not bothering to listen to him. All I wanted was him. Now that I was going through it, everything was a whole different story.

My blood was enflamed. My skin was on fire. My thoughts were clouded from the pain. I couldn't bare it anymore. It was too much; Hell would have been better than this. But after all, Edward did tell me that this was Hell on earth. I was actually starting to believe him.

My mind was traveling to Alice and Rose. I couldn't believe that Alice had become a vampire. It was so sudden, so unexpected. She wanted to change me as quickly as possible. She believed that it wasn't that bad, but she wasn't around as long as Edward. Then, I thought about Rose. She would be heart-broken when she learns that I became a vampire. She was against the vampires in the first place. She wanted nothing of them. I understood where she was coming from, but she wasn't as close to Emmett as I was to Edward. Or, as I found out, Alice was to Jasper.

My family would be flabbergasted when I go home and look like a new person. My father and my mother wouldn't understand anything. They probably wouldn't even listen to me. They wouldn't believe anything I would say. I wouldn't be able to go home; they wouldn't accept me back.

But I would be with Edward. That was the whole reason why I was doing this. I was becoming a vampire because I love Edward. He was my reason for everything. I met him and fell in love. We made beautiful love, and I refused to take 'No' for an answer. I was going to kill me to leave everyone else, but I would at least have Alice and Edward. That was enough for me.

As the pain started to disappear from my fingertips, I started to move my hands again. I felt the pain and flames slowly disappearing from my body. However, it was moving somewhere else. My chest was on fire and melting. I couldn't feel any of my organs working. My brain was still functioning, but I seemed to not be breathing. As the pain centered in my chest, my heart started to beat faster. I figured out what was happening to me; the venom was shutting down my heart. It was taking its last beats in those few moments.

Then, just a quickly as it began, the flames were extinguished. I felt like a whole different person. I felt lighter as I moved my hands and feet. I breathed in and felt weird. My throat was burning and scratchy like sand-paper. I took another breath, trying to ignore the pain, as I opened my eyes and saw a whole new world.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**I wanted to go through the change quickly. I have other plans for the future of this story than spending three chapters on the change.**

**So, uh, review. Thanks a bunch.**

**I gotta do WWII and Physics...**

**Demelza Llivell**

**and now for the awesomeness!**

**pwhahahahahaha**

**i got a squeeze tube of sweetarts jelly goo stuff yesterday at Dave N' Busters! :P be jel.**

**like a boss. snipe!**

**so we have exactly 8 DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL and theres a party in my pants, okay not really, but yeah, anyway moving the fuck on,**

**psst...victorias dad said he was bi...creepy (: thats right be jel!**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**my birfday is coming up hehehehehehehehehehehehe not yet though!\**

**whoops, wrong button.**

**so um yea k but akward!**

**oants**

**OH FAIL!**

**pants (: all better.**

**yesterday, victoria and i made and innneduo...however the fuck u spell the complex word, jeez, you think they could make the language better, to her dads dick because she said tiny butt monkey. hahahahahahahahahaha**

**bwhahahahahahaha pwahahahahahaha mwhahahahahahahaha**

**BYE!**

**blood (: :) (: :)**

**who wants to see a dice? [::] **

**ownage**

**k bye.**

Okay, my turn...

Jacey has lost her mind. Everything about my father is false. Oh wait, that's awkward with the dick and the... oh dear. imma shut up now.

its spelled innuendo, butt face :) I believe that the language should be better though. English is complex. Except for British. British Rocks :)

hehehehe party in my pants... hehehehehehe

failure with the pants. its spelled p-a-n-t-s, not o-a-n-t-s. same with birthday, junior mint. (hehe oants reminded me of moans when I quickly looked at it. hehe.)

Okay, well I think we are gonna stop conversing over Author Notes :)

Luv ya guys. (EIGHT MORE DAYS!)

Demizzle Llivizzle


	22. Decode

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Twilight Saga folks...**

**A/N: Well, school is over, and as I promised, I will be updating today.**

**

* * *

**

_"How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well._

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know."_

_'Decode' - Paramore_

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I saw the ceiling, speckled with brown and ivory. I saw the dust particles floating in the air, and I smiled; the sun wasn't even shining through the drapes. I turned my head to the left and saw that it was dark outside. I quickly sat up and stared at the wall in front of me. There was a mirror right in front of me, and I jumped at my reflection. I was completely white, and my eyes were a shocking red. I touched my hand to my cheek and noticed that my hand was just as pale as my face. I put my hand in front of my face and looked at it, jaw dropped.

I was a vampire.

I breathed in through my mouth, taking it all in. My throat burned, and I immediately became nervous. My hands grasped my neck as I took another breath in. It was scratchy, and it hurt like hell. I turned and hung my legs off the bed. I was facing the main part of the room, and I never saw it before in my life. It was beige and white and boring. It was similar to the room that Edward and I shared in the hotel, but it wasn't the same. I had been moved.

I stood up and looked down at my body. I was in blue jeans and a white top that was really tight. This wasn't what I was in when I walked into the other hotel room. Someone had changed my clothes. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself again. I was shocking; I even scared myself. I looked like a porcelain doll, just like the Cullens and Alice.

My thoughts immediately went to Alice. Where was she? What happened to her? Why did she decide to change me so quickly? I turned towards the door and walked straight towards it. I put my hand on the door knob, intending to go find Alice. I heard voices on the other side of the door, and I took a breath of air.

My throat was on fire, and my hands started to shake. As my ears picked up all the noises from outside the room, my throat refused to relax. It was so dry and scratchy; it needed relief. I couldn't figure out who was on the other side of the door, but I didn't care. I turned the door knob and swung the door open.

A short woman, about five foot four, looked up at me in her hotel outfit. Her blue eyes became wide, and her jaw fell. She dropped the towel that she was holding. I breathed in the air around me once more and became ravenous. She seemed frozen, and I instantly reached out to grab her. Strong hands fell on my arms and held them in mid-air. The woman was pulled back and let go, and she ran for the hills. I growled at the men who prevented me from biting her neck.

Edward stood directly in front of me, his hands still on my forearms. He placed them back down by my sides and let go. I growled at him once more, the animal inside of me taking over. Emmett stood behind him, his head peeking over Edward's shoulder. I growled at both of them, pissed off.

Then, Edward ran the back of his hand down my face. I snapped out of my zone and looked at Edward for the first time. His eyes were a deeper gold, not a bright as they were when I last saw him. His skin was just as white as mine, and his hair was perfect. I stepped closer to him and rested my head on his chest, taking in his beautiful scent. His arms engulfed me, drowning me in his embrace.

"Edward..." I said, speaking into his shirt. I took in another breath of his sweet scent; I was flying.

Edward didn't respond. He took a step forward, and I took a step backwards. He pushed me back into the hotel room. Emmett followed us and closed the door after our entrance. Edward let go of me and pushed me further back. I looked up at him like a lost puppy. He held my head in his hands and leaned forward. Our lips met, and sparks flew.

"Bella," Edward said, pulling away and destroying the sparks, "I'm sorry for everything that I have put you through. You didn't deserve this hell."

My hands went up to my neck as I took in a breath. "This is kind of hell," I muttered, trying to make my voice undetectable. Edward heard it.

"I know, love." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I know what you are going through. I went through it as well, but feeding on humans is not the answer."

"I didn't even know what I was doing. It was like something inside of me took over, and I had no control over it. I am scared, Edward, of what I can do."

"I get you through this stage, Bella. We will work together. Alice got through it, and I know you can, too. You are strong and independent." He finally smiled at me, but my mind was on other things.

"Where is Alice? I need to see her, Edward." I sounded desperate and harsh. Edward looked stung by my words, but I needed to see my best friend.

"She is with Rosalie, trying to calm her down. Rose is still shocked from your pain and transformation. Alice will see you eventually, but it may be later than sooner. She refuses to leave Rose's side.

I huffed, not agreeing with anything Edward had said. I craved to see Alice, to talk to her, to understand what I would be going through. Edward would be helpful, but Alice literally just went through it. She knows me better, and everything would be easier for me.

I heard footsteps outside of the room, pulling me out of the trance I was in. Edward dropped his hand from my shoulder and turned to face the door. Emmett was rigid as the door knob turned, opened the door completely. Alice appeared in the door way, smiling, staring at me. I smiled back, but my eyes turned huge when I saw Rose behind her. My throat became hot again, and I couldn't bare it any longer.

As Rose closed the door, I ran at full speed towards her. I was there instantly, and my hands were around her neck. Rose let out of scream, but I covered her mouth with one of my hands. Emmett and Edward were screaming my name while Alice just stood there in awe.

I whipped Rose around and held her in front of me, facing Edward and Emmett. They were yelling at me, telling me something about letting her go. I wasn't paying attention. I was bracing myself, letting the animal in me take over. I opened my mouth and looked at the vein in Rose's neck. It was pulsating, and my mouth watered. I was centimeters from relieving my craving when the door swung open and hit me on the head.

I turned around and growled at the person responsible. Jazz just stared at me, his mouth agape. I was about to focus on Rosalie again when suddenly she was pulled from my grasp. Emmett had her in his arms, cradling her like a baby. I growled, taking a step forward towards Emmett, about to kill both of them.

Hands were instantly around me, and Edward was standing in front of me. He was comforting me and telling me that everything was okay. I wasn't listening; I was still focused on getting my teeth in Rose's neck. Edward held my head in his hands again and stared at me.

"Bella, baby, come back. Please, come back. It will be over soon. Come back to us. Come back to me. Bella..."

I gave up, my legs giving out from pressure. I fell into Edward's arms, and he held me up. He pulled me into his embrace and kept me in his arms. I stayed on his chest, refusing to move. For once, I felt safe in his arms. I was a heroin addict just getting into rehab. I needed a lot of support, and Edward was there to give it to me.

* * *

**Carlisle's Point Of View:**

"Damn," I said under my breath, looking at the room before me.

There was debris on the floor and a human mold imprinted in the wall. I saw and smelled some blood on the carpet by the closet. So far, from my perspective, it looked like a battle occurred in the room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were surrounding me, staring at the same things I was. Aro walked up to my side.

"Carlisle, what has happened between your sons and their lovers?" He gestured towards the mess.

"I'm not too sure, Aro, but I do know won thing: one of my sons got very protective of his mate. My sons have become weaker, less strong, and they have no one to blame but themselves."

"They will be easier to defeat," Caius pointed out, speaking my mind.

"I will be able to tell if your sons are as devoted as you think they are," Marcus said, talking to me only, "I will be able to make out their bonds with the girls instantly."

"Perfect." I walked over to the blood and touched my hand to it; it was nearly dry. I brought my hand up to my nose and smelled it deeply. I instantly knew the girl to whom this blood belonged to. I stood up and looked back at my brothers. "Isabella has been harmed, either physically, mentally, or both. We might have to defeat more vampires than we bargained for."

"Oh, Carlisle, believe me," Aro said, walking forward, "If the girls are vampires, we will gladly take them in. But if your sons get in the way, we will have no choice but to kill them."

I listened to those words for the first time in a long time. Aro was willing to kill my sons on the spot if they got in his way. They were my flesh and blood, and if they fucked up, they would be killed instantly. I would not have any last words or any overdue love to share with them before their long lives ended.

But I was raised a killer, changed by Aro himself. I could not regret my decision to join the Volturi and continue with their ways. I must always agree with them, or I, too, would be like my sons: dead. I walked over to Aro, not thinking out those words any longer. I shook his hand, and the four of us walked out of the room together, following my sons' scents, determined to finally find them. There was no humanity left in me, so there was no reason to start embracing it now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm using my time wisely for the first real day of summer vacation. Oh and this story will be updated on Wednesday, but it won't be updated on Friday because I'm going to Jacey's birthday party! Whoa! I don't know when I will update after that. Maybe Sunday or Monday. Hell, I don't know. I can't even think that far ahead...**

**Alright then... Please review. You know you wanna.**

**Demelza Llivell**

**that's right! my birthday party. it's going to kick ass!**

**be jel that u rn't coming! lol**

**i don't have to much to say today but maybe next time.**

**but i am getting subway for lunch. (it's currently 12:43 where i am. that EST! I live in Pennsylvania)**

**anyway. adios mi amigas! (i dont even take spanish lol)**

**blood**

**That's not even right. I'm gonna have to have rings and meatballs for lunch :(**

**I live in PA too. I live like five minutes away from Miss Blood..**

**Je ne parle pas l'espagnol aussi :)**

**Demelza Llivell**


	23. You'll Be In My Heart

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Twilight Saga folks...**

**A/N: updating. Sorry to break it to you, but we won't be updating for a few days. I have Jacey's party to go to, and there is no computer access at her house. I might update on Saturday, but I have a booked schedule so... I will try my best to update asap, but nothing is guaranteed.**

**

* * *

**

_"Why can't they understand,_

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust,_

_What they can't explain._

_I know we're different,_

_But deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all."_

_'You'll Be In My Heart' - Phil Collins_

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

She was a lost puppy. I was holding a lost puppy in my arms. Bella didn't know what to do; I didn't have to read her mind to grasp that. She was new born, and she would have to have everything taught to her. I would have to be her leader, guiding her on the right path. I wouldn't let her become what my father became.

I grabbed her hands, and she looked up at me. Her expression was exasperated and tired. I tugged on her arms and pulled her over to the window. She graciously followed. I wasn't sure if she wanted to go or if she decided that she had nothing to lose. I brushed my fingers on her cheek, and she smiled at me. Her expression was slightly lighter, but it wasn't what it was before she was turned.

"Isabella," I said, coating my words with an Italian accent, "Buon pomeriggio. Would you mind going on a walk with me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess not." She smiled. "I forgot that you were Italian. It's so much more sexy."

"Grazie," I spoke, kissing the back of her hand. I moved the drapes out of the way and opened the window. "After you, my love." I gestured outside.

She had this skeptical look on her face. "Are you really serious? I can't jump out of a window."

I just nodded my head. She huffed and bent down. She put one foot in front of the other and hung her legs out the window. She sat her pretty little ass down and held on tight to the ledge. Finally, she got the balls and jumped out of the window. She landed gracefully in the grass, not making any noise. She looked back up at me, smiling victoriously. I winked at her before turning around and looking at my family.

I quickly walked over to Emmett and Rose. Rose shied away from me. I looked at both of them sincerely. "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen this way. It was supposed to be easy and painless. Instead, I hurt both of you, and I'm eternally sorry." Rose's mind was filled with pain and hurt. Emmett was just grateful that Rose was alive.

I walked over to Alice and Jasper and read their minds. Jazz was upset that everything turned out this way; he blamed himself for Bella's outburst. Alice was mad because she changed Bella on impulse. She was beating herself up over it. "Both of you, please stop bashing yourselves. It was no one's fault." I smiled reassuringly at both of them.

I quickly jogged across the room and flew out the window. I landed feet first a few yards ahead of Bella. She was staring at the dark sky, watching the stars twinkle. I walked over to her, not wanting to interrupt her moment but knowing that she needed to get fed. Bella's eyes met mine.

"Is this how you see the world all the time?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Yes. Even though we live tough lives, our senses are what we are grateful for." I grabbed her hand. "Since it is dark out, this is the perfect time for you to go hunting. Besides, I know you are thirsty." She took in a breath and nodded. "Okay, love, right this way."

I led her towards the forest. It smelled of rain and pine, two smells that eased my senses and relaxed me. As I was pulling Bella in further, I noticed that her hand was no longer warm on mine. I felt no temperature difference between her hand and mine. There was a part of me that was upset about this absence. I was reminded once more that Bella was not a human; she was one of us. She was me.

Bella was distracted by the nature around us. She was constantly looking up at the night sky and touching trees and smelling the air. It wasn't until we crossed paths with a deer that she started to get serious. She stopped dead in her tracks and almost pulled my arm off. She turned quickly towards the east, her nostrils flaring. I was surprised by her instincts; she was a natural hunter. She quickly looked at me, and I just gestured for her to go. She didn't wait any longer. She bolted off deeper into the forest, and I smiled, slowly walking to catch up with her.

I heard her growling in the distance and the quick crack of a bone. I knew instantly that she broke the deer's neck, making it simple and painless for the deer. Her animal side came out, and she immediately embraced it. I had doubts about her adapting to this life style, but maybe it would be easier than I anticipated.

Once I caught up with her, she was wiping her mouth with her forearm. Blood covered her shirt, and her hands were stained red. Her hair was wind-blown, and her eyes fluttered at me. She looked down at the ground, ashamed to show herself to me. I walked over to her and wiped some blood off her face. I put my finger in my mouth and sucked it off.

"Do most vampires look this disgusting after feeding?" Bella asked, looking down at herself.

"No, most don't. After a few tries, you will definitely get the hang of it; it becomes easier and easier every time you do it." I looked at Bella's wandering eyes. "You're probably still hungry." She nodded her head innocently. "Just as long as you stay in the forest, you can hunt what ever you like, just as long as it has four legs."

She saluted me before running off into the woods again. I didn't want her having all the fun. I ran after her, gaining on her. She couldn't believe it when I passed her up. Running ahead of her, I swerved in and out of the trees. I came across the trail of an animal and started on it. I decided that it would probably be best if I fed, too. I had a feeling that everything would eventually culminate, and we would be right in the center of it all.

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View:**

No matter what Edward could say to me, I would still feel like shit. I jeopardized Rose's life because I was stupid and reckless. I never thought straight. I went over everything in my head, and changing Bella was a horrible idea. I knew she wanted it, but it shouldn't have been done. I wasn't even supposed to be changed. Edward should have changed Bella when the time was right. I screwed everything up.

I walked away from Jazz and headed towards the corner of the room. I sat down in the fetal position, holding my legs like they were the last thing I had. I stared at the floor: boring, beige, lifeless, pointless. I saw every speck of color in the carpet, something I would have never been able to see before. I wasn't blinking. I became worried for a second, wondering why I wasn't blinking. Then I remembered that I was a vampire, and vampires didn't have to blink.

I huffed, putting my head down on my forearms. A hand rested on my shoulder, and I looked up. Jazz was kneeling in front of me. He positioned himself next to me, putting his arm around my neck. "Why the long face, Alice?" he asked, staring into my soul. I didn't answer. "Okay then, I guess I should change the subject." He paused, thinking of something to talk about. "You know that Edward can read minds, right?" I nodded. "Well, I can control your emotions. Cool, huh?"

I nodded, not really interested in the conversation. I was more worried about my fuck up. "Alice, please don't be like this." Jazz's voice was pleading. "I want my Alice back. I miss her extremely."

I smiled warmly, trying to convince him that I was okay without saying anything. Suddenly, Jasper was gone. I was no longer in the hotel room; I was outside in a common area in the middle of town. Bella and Rose were by my side. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were standing in front of us. They were staring at Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Carlisle. Their eyes were glowing red, showing strength from feeding. The boys growled at them, and Rose, Bella, and I just stood in the background, afraid to do anything. Suddenly, there were arms around my neck, and I was screaming. Bella growled as the arms squeezed harder. I felt my neck turn the wrong way, and before I knew it, everything went black.

I was back in the hotel room with Jasper by my side. He was staring at me with large eyes. "Alice, what the hell just happened?"

His guess was as good as mine. "I have no idea. I saw the six of us and the four Volturi members. We were facing off. Then, arms came around my neck, and it seemed to turn in the wrong direction. Then, I blacked out."

Jasper face was worried. "Vampires can't pass out, Alice. That man must have broke your neck."

"But I'm still here, am I not?"

"This must be in the future. Alice, your power might consist of being able to see into the future."

"Then, I just saw my death." I couldn't hide the depression in my voice.

"It's probably subjective; you won't die." Jasper stood up and walked over to the window.

"Jazz," Emmett asked, still holding Rose, "What are you doing?"

"Speaking to Edward through my mind. He has to get back here with Bella immediately. We have a battle to fight."

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

We were all in the center of town. Alice had told us everything, and now, I was more worried than ever. The Volturi wanted the three of us and wanted the boys dead. I understood that, but now, that I was one of them, I wouldn't allow that to happen.

Edward turned around and looked at me. "Bella, I want you to go in the darkness with Rose and Alice. Take them away and watch them. You are the strongest, and we don't want Alice's vision to come true."

I spoke up. "Edward, I feel like I have to be here. I need to fight with you, protect you. Besides, we know that it's going to happen, so we will just be prepared."

"Bella," Jasper said, stepping forward, "The last thing I want today is for Alice to die. Please, listen to Edward and go in the shadows."

I huffed, disappointed that I was out-numbered. I walked over to the nearest darkened area, not bothering to look back at my friends. I turned around and looked back at Edward. He was standing strong in the middle of the boys, staring straight ahead. Alice and Rose joined me in the space. Rose was shaking. I grabbed her hand; she shied away from me at first but quickly embraced it. Her hand wasn't hot, so I knew that it was very cold.

"Rosalie," I said quietly, "What is wrong? I'm your best friend; tell me what's wrong."

She let out a little sob. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Emmett." She wrapped her arms around me. "I think I love him, and I don't want him to die." She was crying now.

I rested my hand on her head. "He won't die, Rose. None of them will. They are strong, and they are gonna kick some Volturi ass." Rose looked up at me, laughing a bit. I kissed her on her forehead. "It will all be okay. Trust me." I didn't even know if I truly believe those words myself.

I held Rose's hand as all three of us watched the boys. They were still waiting for the Volturi to show up. Suddenly, Edward ran his hand through his hair. That was the signal. I covered my mouth with my hand, and Alice and Rose mimicked me. Edward could hear the Volturi's thoughts; he knew that they were near. We stayed quiet as bodies came through the alleys of the main square. Aro was in the lead; then came Carlisle, Caius, and Marcus.

I held my hand over my mouth still as the men stopped right in front of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I was completely still; I wasn't even breathing or blinking. The only sound that was heard was the hum of televisions and Rose's slow, quiet breathing.

Aro glared at Edward. "Where are the girls?" he asked, smiling evilly, his eyes glowing red.

"Not here. It's just the seven of us tonight." Edward kept his voice steady.

"You really think that I won't be able to smell their scents?"

Aro took in a deep breath. Rose froze. I caught her eyes, and she was scared. I stepped in front of her, blocking her from being seen. I didn't know what that was supposed to do; if they smelled her, they smelled her. I hoped and prayed. Rose still gripped my hand; hers was now clammy. Aro breathed in the air again. Finally, he smiled, looking back at Edward.

"Don't you just love the smell of fear in the evening?" He laughed.

"You don't know anything," Emmett said, speaking up. He was staying strong for Rose's sake, making sure that they didn't find her. She was the only person that couldn't protect herself.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." Aro grabbed Emmett by the neck and raised him in the air. Carlisle looked away, and Rose let out a stifled cry. I shot a glance at her, and she instantly stopped. But it was too late. Aro dropped Emmett, and he landed on his ass. "I smell and hear a human. How interesting; there is only one human left out of three girls."

Emmett walked back in front of Aro, punching him in the chest. Aro stumbled backwards; he was pissed. Edward turned around as Jasper ran over to Aro and attacked him as well. He kicked him in the stomach, throwing him backwards onto the ground. Marcus and Caius picked up their brother while Carlisle watched what Edward was doing. He was running over to us.

He stopped right before us. "Bella, you have to get out of here. Take Alice and Rose with you and get on the next flight to America. Go some place out of the way. Be safe."

"No, Edward, I won't leave you. They can go, but I won't step a foot on a plane."

"Bella, please. If you love me, you will leave now. This is going to get ugly, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I will come back and get you when it is all over. We will all come over to America and get the three of you. Trust us, please."

I just nodded my head, not knowing what else to do. Edward leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't want to let him go. He pulled away faster than I wanted. He ran back to the fight, his fist meeting Aro's face. I turned and looked at Rose and Alice. Rose was in tears, and Alice was staring at Jazz. I grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the shadows. I picked up Rose, and Alice and I ran.

I acted on instinct, obeying what Edward told me at a moment's notice. Now, everything was sinking in. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were fighting the most dangerous people, and they had a chance of not surviving. Thankfully, the more I ran, the more the wind erased my mind, destroying my thoughts. When we reached the airport, we got on the next flight to America. I looked out the window, staring down at the city that held three men who were fighting for their lives. I wanted to cry, but my new self prevented me from crying for my love.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It's a pretty long chapter. Please, please, please review.**

**Demelza Llivell**

**so i am amazingly awesome.**

**now that we had that covered...**

**so i had japanese for lunch like two hours ago and yea. i had the idea of them going home to america so yea, u can thank me.**

**well, victoria didn't say it, but this story is closing up soon. no sequel. but there will be a prequel. yay! cheers!**

**if u dont kno what a prequel is then suck it and figure it out.**

**so, yea, i have an amazingly awesome birthday party coming up on friday. i think we should update on monday because its the day BEFORE my birthday. yes u heard it right. my birthday is on tues. the 15th. yay!**

**so if we update on monday u can all wish me a very happy birthday. got it? good!**

**and there is computer access at my house, but we wont be using it because we have to go swimming and put a tent up and a lots of other stuff to! and I am going to make s'mores with reese cups. all the other losers r using hersey bars. my reese cups. mine *growls***

**i got a bathing suit today and sunglasses. there prettiful. the bathing suit is black and maroon and white. yep!**

**so im going to go and jam to 'cherrybomb'**

**[::] dice [::]**

**ownage. pants.**

**bye!**

**Cherry Bomb Rocks. That's all I have to say about that matter.**

**There will be a prequel, folks. No sequel though, sorry. And the next chapter will probably be the last. Sorry, guys, but I'm giving you a prequel :)**

**Thats all I have to say.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	24. Eclipse

************************

Disclaimer: We do not own The Twilight Saga folks...

****

A/N: LAST UPDATE! Okay, so it's nothing to be too excited about because ETTR is over, but there will be a prequel. Everything will be okay.

* * *

_"Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_

_And you're always, say what they may_

_And all your love I'll take to the grave_

_And all my life starts starts now."_

_'Eclipse (All Yours)' - Metric_

******************************************************

* * *

**

********

Bella's Point Of View

It has been three weeks since I last saw Edward. Each day, my heart aches a little bit more because I fear for his life. I don't know if he is dead or alive. I don't know if the Volturi are dead or alive. It breaks my still heart because I might never see Edward again.

I watched Alice and Rosalie slowly become depressed. Alice was never her perky self after two days of leaving them. She walked around in a daze, refusing to smile or laugh. Rose was drowning in her own sorrow. I never understood how much Rosalie actually loved Emmett until I saw her cry herself to sleep over him. We were train wrecks, and we wouldn't get cleaned up until the boys came back to us.

When the plane landed, we had nowhere to go. We were back in America where we were born and raised, but two of us were vampires. Our families wouldn't understand what had happened. It would be too much for them. We wandered from place to place, finding good shelter for Rose to sleep. We couldn't go back to our hometown, but deep down, we needed some closure in case the boys never came back.

New York was crowded and busy. It was near the beginning of September, and schools were starting again. Between our cross-country trip and our European trip, I lost track of time. I was shocked when I saw the date displayed in the middle of town. The three of us stuck together, arm in arm, as we walked to my parents' apartment. We decided that my parents would be the most understanding and caring. But only time would tell.

The apartment was near the top floor in a big building. My mother worked across the street with my father. They owned their own business, and they loved what they did. I looked at the little office of theirs and saw that it was empty. No breathing more than I needed to, I walked past people as the three of us headed into the lobby.

I smiled at the man by the door; he was the manager of the apartment building, and he instantly recognized the three of us. "Bella! Welcome back! I was wondering when you were coming home to us!" I lived there my whole life, and I always talked to him. We knew each other inside and out. I just smiled as he continued to talk. "I'm sorry, Bella, but your parents decided to head up to Maine. They wanted to go get their vacation time in while you were away."

I huffed, sadden by this disappointment. I nodded my head, still not breathing, and turned to leave the apartment. Alice and Rose followed me. I took a breath of air as I was walking out of the building and smelled his scent. I pushed through it, trying to not get enticed by his intriguing smell. I leaned up against the building when outside, closing my eyes and thinking.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked, her voice covered in worry, "We can't go to my parents' house. They will probably kill me for not keeping in touch with them while we were away. Alice's parents won't listen or understand us. Bella, we have to do something though."

I held my fingers to my temples and thought about the many possibilities. My parents always went to their other house in Maine; they loved the foliage in Maine. That's why they bought a house up there. I didn't want to bother them in their place of rest, but it seemed that I had no other choice. Without consulting my friends, I started down the sidewalk, holding my breath. They quickly followed me, understanding what I was doing. We got on the next train ride to Maine and desperately tried to relax on the way up.

I was a bundle of nerves when I got off the train. The whole time up, I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. If he was still alive, how would he find us now? He wouldn't know that we were up in Maine. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward would be so worried about us. What if Edward wasn't alive? I would keep my hopes up high and end up learning that, after a year of waiting, he was never coming back. I wouldn't be able to bear that loss.

I was only in the vacation house a couple of times. My parents liked to go up when I was somewhere else. They wanted to have some quality time together. As we got closer to the house, I regretted coming up to see them. How could I even think that they would accept me the way that I am? All three of us would be on our asses faster than we could imagine. My mother would probably put me in a mental institution with Alice and Rose.

As I climbed the stairs, I heard footsteps on the floor boards in the house. Suddenly, the door was opened quickly, and my mother was smiling like a idiot at the three of us. She pulled me into a hug and held me tight. "Oh, Bella, you're back. I had this weird feeling in the pit of stomach that I'd never see you again." I swallowed at that; she was closer that she knew to never seeing me again.

My father appeared behind her as my mother kept hugging me. Alice and Rose just kept smiling behind me as my father's jaw dropped. "Bella, what happened to your eyes?"

My mother let go of me instantly and held me back. She looked immediately at my eyes and frowned. "Bella, did you get contacts? Your eyes are this weird gold and red color. I've never seen anything like it before."

I frowned. "Actually, Mum, that's why I am here. Something happened in Europe, and I just wanted to tell you that I am okay. I probably won't be seeing you a lot though. It's just not good for the two of you. Please, don't be mad at us." I probably wasn't making any sense, but I needed to tell them everything.

My mother was frozen. "Bella, what are you talking about? What do you mean? Are you married? Are you pregnant? Bella, talk to us."

Suddenly, the phone rang. My father broke off from the rest of us and picked it up. Once he said hello, his face became puzzled. "Who is this?"

I didn't know if I was jumping over nothing. Alice and Rose seemed to become perked up when my father said that. I took three large steps over to the phone and grabbed it from my father. I put the phone up to my ear. "Edward?" I asked, hoping and praying I was right.

"Isabella Marie Swan," his luscious voice said into my ear. I melted and sighed a wave of relief. "We will be there momentarily. We are coming for you." The phone clicked, and I heard the dial tone.

I placed the phone on the table and turned to see Alice and Rose. I wasn't even focused on my parents anymore. I ran over to Alice and Rosalie and hugged them tightly. We squealed for joy and jumped up and down.

My father's hand appeared on my shoulder. I turned around to face him. "Who was he and why are you guys like this?"

"I wish I could tell you more, and I will. But for now, it's just best to say that I met him in Italy and fell head over heels for him. We have to go meet our men right now and be with them. I will come back to tell you more about what I am. Please don't worry about us. I love you both so much." I hugged my parents and kissed them on the cheeks. "I will be back soon."

The three of us walked off the porch and ran into the yard. We stood there, waiting patiently for the three men that meant everything to us. I didn't know how long it would take them to get to us, but I would wait as long as I needed. They were probably not very far behind us, considering that they figured out the vacation home's phone number. They probably followed us to the apartment and asked our dear friend there. They were smarter than I gave them credit for.

When I saw their bodies appear on the street ahead of us, my still heart leapt for joy. I ran full-speed to him as he ran towards me. I didn't care who was watching. Alice was neck-in-neck with me as Rose ran at human pace. When the three of us collided with the boys, we all wrapped our legs around their waists as we kissed them without a care. I ran my hands through Edward's hair, pulling him closer and closer to me. I never wanted to let him go.

Alice and Jasper were not quite as passionate, but their love was clearly strong. Jasper put her down, and they held hands, staring into their eyes. Alice stretched up and kissed him lightly, wrapping her arms around him. Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, holding her arms around his neck. He was kissing her neck and face and arms and hands, every part of her where skin was visible. No matter what we did, our passion for our men was evident.

Coming over the horizon was Esme. Her head was held high in the air as she walked towards her sons. I dropped off Edward and looked at him. For the first time, I saw that his eyes held some regret in them. "Please tell me what happened," I said quietly.

"We had to do it. We don't know who will be our leaders now, but we had to do it. There was no other way. Father said that he wouldn't back down and fight against his brothers. We had to kill him with them. But the pain in his eyes was excruciating." Edward hung his head a bit.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I whispered.

He looked into my eyes. "Come on a walk with me." I nodded and he took my hand. We walked towards the woods. It might have been hours, but we walked in comfortable silence. When we made it to a clearing, he stopped and turned to me. I looked at him from underneath my eyelashes. He looked nervous. My hand went up and lightly touched the crease between his eyebrows, and they smoothed out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, I-" he stopped short. Edward looked at the ground, then at me. He took both my hands in his and sunk down onto one knee. I gasped, stepping back the slightest bit.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said for the second time today, pulling out a black velvet box. "When I met you, I wanted to kill you on the spot. Your blood called to me. But something in me couldn't force myself to do it. There was a magnetic pull bigger than the blood lust. I fell in love with you, despite what I am. I never intened to pursue you, but you came to me as well. Many things happened, but they are in our past. You were changed suddenly, and I will never forgive myself, even though, as selfish as I am, I love that you aren't breakable. What I'm trying to say is, you made me see myself as someone, not just a monster.

"Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Bella?" If I could be crying I would have been bawling tears by now.

I gave him a weak smile. "Yes." I whispered. He shot up, opening the box in the process and pulled out the ring. He slid it onto my finger and I smiled down at it. It was a golden band with an oval diamond in the middle, encrusted with smaller diamonds on each side.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I kissed his neck and kissed his cheek. I held his head in my hands and leaned forward, kissing his lips. He brought me closer to him, and our bodies were touching completely.

What started out as a simple trip to Europe led to my life being changed completely. As I held Edward in my arms, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. My life from that moment on would be with my family, together forever.

**************************************

* * *

**

**It's finished. I really hope you guys liked the ending.**

**The prequel will be up Wednesday, so please read it and review.**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Demelza Llivell**

**okay, so i, blood, wrote the proposal because victoria forgot to. come on, i mean how do u forget? but whatever. i hope you liked it**

**i hope you all loved this story so much, and i kno u r going to miss my awesome A/N's but no fear, they will be back again in the prequel. can i say the name? okay good. the prequel will be called 'Father From Hell' and it's in all Edwards POV. so yea.**

**mmmm**

**idk what to say. ): **

**well, i guess this is over and out. for the last time. READ MY OTHERS STORIES IF YOU WANT A LITTLE LAUGH. they're of course on my profile. (: **

**bye bye my friends. til later!**

**blood**

**It's quite easy to forget. My brain hurts from caffine and not enough sleep. But hey, I picked the song. I guess we are even**

**Prequel up on Wednesday. Don't forget to check it out.**

**Thank you once more.**

**Demelza Llivell**


End file.
